Couple Crisis
by Mystique1909
Summary: (COMPLETED) Kaoru felt leftout amongst the sweet-lovey dovey couples around her. Accidentally she ran into a redhaired hottie. Could he be the one she's waiting for..When he happened to be a famous singer!
1. CC chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and it's characters.

**A/N**: This is my very first fanfic. Any suggestion for how I could improve my skills are most welcome.

**Couple Crisis**

**Chapter One**:

Kaoru stifled a yawn, it had been a long day and still her history teacher droned on and on non-stop about The French Revolution. Like everyone needed to know it in order to survive. Shaking her head she let her eyes roam around the classroom.

Afew roles away, she saw her all-time best friend Misao staring absently at her textbook. Kaoru knew right away the girl's mind was no where near their teacher's lecture but probably was wandering off to her boyfriend, Aoshi.

Kaoru turned around to see her other close friend Megumi, bending so close to her desk that her nose was just about an inch or so from the piece of paper. She was scribbling something onto the teeny weenie paper, scrunching it up she threw it across the room towards her boyfriend Sanosuke who caught it expertly.He read whatever she had written. Wrote his reply and threw it back to her again.

She couldn't believe it. Everybody she knew seemed to be able to find themselves a boyfriend or a girlfriend. But she...Kamiya Kaoru is incapable of doing so! Gosh she wasn't jealous of her friends. No! She's not. Actually she was really happy to see them all so content with one another. She had known Misao since she was a kid and had known Sano, Megumi and Aoshi ever since she came to this school which is like forever.

But it's getting really annoying. They seemed to be in a world she could not reach. Misao and Megumi had made her feel pretty awkward lately.....giggling and smiling at nothing at all. And all the 'Oooh yea...he's also like that' and 'Wish he's like that' are driving her insane.

The Bell finally rang indicating the end of school. Kaoru stuffed her books into her bagpack and make a beeline for the door when Misao came up to join her. Seeing her girl's face she hieved a sigh knowing what was coming. 'Mann can you believe it??!! Aoshi wouldn't let me go and see him at the office', she rant stomping her foot in frustration.' I mean I already promised I'll just sit quietly not bothering him while he work. Anything's better than sitting in that dull class...listening to Anji-sensei's monotone. Wait till he comes!!!' she continued, looking real dangerous that a few guys coming out of the class didn't even dare look at her face. 'Now, now Misao chan what are you planning to do when you meet him?

Kill him?? I don't think you can muster your courage into doing that or could you.' Kaoru asked lightly knowing her friend can't do as much as give her boyfriend a playful slap on his arm.

'What make you think I can't kill him?? He more than deserved that!! You just wait and see

what I'll do Kaoru, I'll ----.'

You'll what?? Asked an icy voice causing chills down the spine. Kaoru turned around to see none other than Aoshi himself looking straight at her and Misao who's now blushing ten different shades of red, not out of anger that's for sure. 'Errr....I'll, I'll go..um to the ice cream place, yea that's it. 'she said sheepishly. 'Oh I see, I'll go with you then drive you home then.' He said calmly. 'To the ice-cream place then!' She exclaimed excitedly and hurriedly dragged her boyfriend away.

Halfway down the stairs she turned back to Kaoru a frown on her face. 'What ya waiting for Kaoru...hurry up or there won't be a table left for us.' Kaoru was surprise that her friend wanted her to join them. Not wanting to be the third wheel she decided to go straight home.' You two go ahead I'm abit tired...guess I'll go home get some sleep.' She replied. 'Oh ok I'll call you tonight then, see ya later.' With that Misao disappear down the stair.

She walked slowly to her locker and grabs some books she needed for homework. It had been a really long day and she indeed needed some rest. She glanced down the hallway to find Megumi and Sano talking. He must have cracked a joke or something making her giggle. Then they walked away together hand in hand.

She sighed. 'Mann wishes I'd have someone. But hey, I haven't even start finding that someone at all.' Thinking about it, how her friends ended up together was pretty obvious. Misao's been having a biggest crush on Aoshi for as long as she remember. Aoshi behind his calm exterior also have the same feeling towards the girl. Megumi and Sano even though they teased each other alot it's obvious to see that they're crazy about one another. Her on the other hand never had interest in anyone until....now. 'Maybe the time's ripe for me to go on a search for a guy. Just hope I'll find one soon.' Smiling at her tiny plan she walked home slightly happier than she had expected.

A/N: I hope you like it. Please review. And if you have any comment or question about the

story e-mail me and I'll answer them for y'all!!


	2. CC chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and it's characters.**

**A/N: Hi! So this is the second chapter for this story! The story format will be as shown below, that is...**

** : THOUGHTS**

"SPEECH"

**Couple Crisis**

** Chapter 2 **

It was pouring rain outside Kaoru's window, causing her to stay indoor all day. She had planned to go out with Misao and Megumi to a park somewhere near her place, but due to the rain the plan had bee halted. Clicking through what seemed like every channel on her television, she threw the remote control onto the couch frustrated. Great! Just great! Here I am stuck inside with absolutely nothing to do. And all they've got on the television is hopeless. A stupid gameshow, a soap opera, an idiotic kid program. Gosh!! 

She was about to go into the kitchen to make herself some tea when a knock was heard at her apartment door. Stomping slightly to the door she peered into the peephole only to find that it was a familiar face Smiling lightly she opened the door and come face to face with a brown haired boy. "Oh it's on in." She said gesturing the boy into her room. "Nah it's okay, Sano said you must be bored being inside all day so he asks me to _come _ask you if you wanted to come to our place. And I think he'd want to challenge you to afew round of card games. So what d'you say _busu_?? I don't have all day you know." He said looking as if talking to Kaoru is the most boring thing on earth. "Hmm, sure Yahiko Give me afew seconds and I'll be right with you." She replied dashing back into her room.

Mann that girl's one weird person. She can be sulking one moment and too cheerful the other. And she can be very scary sometimes. Shaking his head he waited patiently at the door. Yahiko would have waited for her in the living room or something but the last time he was in there....o well let's just say expect to find the unexpected in Kaoru's apartment. Everytime he had entered her domain he would always end up being thrown out by Kaoru one reason or another.

Kaoru moved around gathering her things as fast as she could. She ran into her bedroom and pull her hair up into her usual pony tail. Dabs some powder onto her face That'll do_, Not_ that I care how Sano and Yahiko would see me but it's always good to look good.

"Hey you finish yet I have other stuff to do! Get going!" Hearing Yahiko's rapture Kaoru put her pressed powder away quickly. Can't he even wait for afew minutes?!! Gliding back into her kitchen she grabbed a basket on the counter and strode back to Yahiko.

"Okay I'm ready now. "She said. Yahiko was about to turn around and start walking when the basket in Kaoru's hand caught his sight. Pointing to the basket he asked her what was inside it. He prayed that it was not what he was thinking. Sweat drops as he waited for her reply. Kaoru shrugs. "Oh, it's afew sandwiches I made. I planned a picnic today if it wasn't for the rain."

She walked off leaving the green faced Yahiko behind. For someone who had tasted Kaoru's cooking the boy knew he must find an excuse and a good one too in order to prevent himself from eating any of those horrid sandwiches. After afew moments he slouched off after her, muttering something about karma.

Sunday came and went in a blink of an eye. Kaoru trotted off down the usual path to school alone.Eventhough Sano and her lived in the same apartment building,she got up much earlier than he does. Her mind was not really with her this morning as if a fog was blocking her senses. She hadn't had much sleep the previous night. Spending most of the weekend at Sano's she had completely forgotten about all the homework she'd got. By the time she had finally completed all of it, the clock on her table told her it was a good twenty minutes past three A.M.

Continuing down the small road, Kaoru can barely keep her eyes to focus at the surrounding. It was one of those breezy day and it make her wish she's back in the bedroom dreaming something in her bed. For a moment she strongly consider ditching school, go straight home and jumped back into her warm cozy bed. Lost in her little idea, Kaoru didn't realize a car was coming straight at her at the speed of atleast a hundred or so miles per hours, until the screech of it's tires were heard all through the alleyway breaking the silence.

She tried to move her legs but they seemed to be made out of steel. Her blue eyes watched in horror as the car swerved narrowly, missing her by a metre and slammed into the nearby railing at full blast. If she was half awake the other minute she was now more than fully awake.

Half of the car's front cover was scrunched up from the impact and the radiator below was emitting tiny streams of smoke. Apart from that the car looks pretty fine. Whoever the driver was he or she must have a very quick sense. And she was grateful for that.Closing her eyes Kaoru could not imagine what it would be like if the driver haven't turn the car away in time. Road flatten Kaoru would be some site for passersby that's for sure.

Kaoru walked slowly towards the car. She felt it was partly or maybe entirely her fault that the car crashed. Atleast she needed to apologize to the driver for causing such damage. **Hope I wouldn't have to pay for the repairing...! Dunno where I've get the money from. Oh Please Kami help me.**

Kenshin had never driven so fast in his life. He was getting late for a press conference. Having about ten minutes to get to the place he had taken almost all the shortcuts he had known. Putting his foot down on the accelerator of his sleek black sport car, he pulled his car into yet another shortcut that will get him to the other side of the city without getting stuck in the traffic. Knowing that it was almost always rid of other cars he put his foot down not bothering to reduce the speed. Grabbing his palm pilot from the passenger seat taking his eyes from the road he start rereading the location of the conference just to make sure he's going in the right direction. It seemed like a moment had passed when he looked up he was shocked to see a figure right infront of his car only afew metres away. Instinct told him to swerved the car away in order to avoid hitting whatever it was. The next thing Kenshin knew, his car had narrowly missed that figure and ran straight into one of the side railings.

He wasn't hurt but was more on the awestruck side. It took him several minutes to take in what was happening. He could see his beloved car's front is partly scrunched up and there was steam coming up from the front cover. Looking at the rear mirror to see what he had avoided. Half expecting to see a large dog. (a/n: I know it sounds pathetic but it's all I could come up with !.) He was surprised to see a teenage girl standing right in the middle of the road. **What the?? That** **girl sure want to get herself kill!!** Looking at his watch he found that there was no way on this earth that he would be able to make it to the conference now. Groaning he pulled out his cell phone and immediately dial his manager's number.

"Hello! Seta speaking...." spoke the voice from the other side. "Sojirou? Look I've got a little accident don't think I can make it in time can you um..dammit.. tell the press.. er tell them whatever you like. or you can just tell them I busted my car on the way. And there's no way I could get there anytime soon. If any of them have a problem with that tell them to get lost." He said anger rising. He hated to have problems with the press but there's nothing he can do is there? I'll just tell them you have a car accident and arrange to meet them again in afew days then." Soujirou said patiently. "Yea you do that. Bye!" With that Kenshin threw his phone onto the passenger seat. Opening the door he step out of the car.

He's going to give this girl a piece of his mind. First for clumsily walking right in the middle of the road

nearing killing herself and possibly him. Secondly for damaging his car (in a way). Thirdly for ruining his important press conference.

Kenshin strode out of his car towards the girl. But instead of giving her a piece of his mind as intended he found himself stop dead in his track staring straight at a girl with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. It was bluer than blue drowning him into its endless depths. Her hair was glossy black pulled up into a ponytail. **Woh...looks like I _find_ somthing here. _Who is this girl_! **Reminding himself that looks and girls could be decieving he immediately put on a serious face.

Kaoru stared blankly at the man that just came out of the car. He looked very familiar to her only that she couldn't place where she had seen him before. There's only one word to describe this guy 'Totally Hott'. Silky red hair pulled up into a high ponytail. Wonderfully built body and those black jeans and dark blue shirt make him look like he just stepped out from one of the magazine's cover. **Oooh..this guy's dead sexy mann. Wonder where he got his hair dyed? Or is it natural?? And that violet contacts....Oh!so Awesomeee!**

"Miss! Do you realize what you might have done to both your life and mine??" Kenshin asked shrilly,making Kaoru blanched out abit. Not waiting for her reply he waved his hands impatiently toward his car continuing, "Walking right in the middle of the road are you in your right mind? What would happen if I didn't see you in time..what if I crashed into you...what if I break my own neck when my car hit that railing?? Now who's going to be responsible for the repairing cause it's sure gonna be expensive! And because of your clumsiness I miss one of my important meeting!!" Eyeing her expression, he was pretty sure she was afraid of him now. Her face was so pale it almost make him concern if she's alright or not. But afew moments later his thoughts were put to rest when Kaoru's face turned bright red. She looked up at him her eyes flashing dangerously. "Excuse me! But it's not entirely my fault. I'm sorry for being abit blank-out today and walking in the middle of the road. But if you weren't driving like a mad driver you would probably have seen me from a far distance and could have easily avoided collision without damaging your stupid car ! This guy might be goodlooking but his personality's horrible. "Who do think you are to be lecturing me mister?! You're not my father that's for sure..Hope I'll never see you ever again. Good day!!" Kaoru was shaking from anger how dare he talk to her as if she was a stupid child. He didn't even know her. Clutching her books tighter she stomped off not bothering to look back at the now stunned redhead.

Kenshin was stunned no use denying. He didn't expect the girl to blown up at him like that. Actually he expected her to say loads of 'sorries' and all. **Now that's no ordinary girl**. He had always admire girls with courage and confident. Her features had caught his attention from the first time he set eyes on her. Now he's really interested in this clumsy, hot tempered blue eyes angel. Angel?? Devil might be a better term for her, with tempers like that. Sighing he was about to return to his car to call some mechanics when a tiny red purse caught his eyes. Carefully he picked it up and flip it open to see who it belongs to. A wide grin graced his face when he saw a picture of that blue eyed girl inside of it. There was also her school ID card in there as well. Looking at it briefly he smiled feeling content. Flipping it shut he slip in into his side pocket muttering lightly "Looks like we'll be meeting again _real _soon Miss Kamiya Kaoru." Taking out his cell phone he proceeded to call in the mechanics.

**A/N**: So here's the second chapter. I've tried to make it abit longer than the first one. Hope you

Like it.. Well let me know how you think about it alright?!

I would like to thank you everyone that have given me their reviews. Your suggestions are most appreciated.

And that goes to you: **Saykori, Kimiko5, Xxna5xX, and Koishii Sweet**. Thank you all very much again. ****

Lastly Please Review 


	3. CC chapter 3

Disclaimer : I Do Not own Rurouni Kenshin and it's characters. *_*  
A/N: So that following the story would be easier I've decided to put + THOUGHTS + " SPEECH "  
  
So Here Goes   
  
Couple Crisis  
  
Chapter 3...  
  
When Kaoru finally made it to school it was well into her first period ...which is Maths. Studying alot of numbers right after what just happened would only make her head spin more not that it haven't get enough headache as it is. Deciding it would be more help to her raging nerves she went to the library instead. The librarian never asks that much questions. Strolling down one of the deserted aisle she found an empty table,slowly Kaoru settle herself on one of the chairs. Thinking back at the incident that morning it still creeps her out. First she had nearly been mowed down by a sexy mad driver who turns out to be 'Mister Lecture. ' Resting her head on the table, she close her eyes and drift off to sleep. Little that she knew that that certain  
  
Red head would follow her into her very dream.  
  
Soujirou had spent the last ten minutes answering questions after questions of all the people in the conference room. Although he had announced pretty cleary that the Kenshin had a car accident and wouldn't be able to be there today and that he would contact them as soon as possible regarding the new conference schedule. When every single person approached him after he had gotten down from the stage he started to doubt that what he had spoken earlier might have been in a alien language since nobody seemed to understand it. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he walked into the parking lot towards his car. He had to admit he was worried about Kenshin. Four years of being the red head's manager had made them pretty close. + Hope he's okay...he sounded fine...but that car of his.......+ Sighing he drove off into the morning traffic.  
  
Kenshin stepped out of a cab his sunglasses still perched on the bridge of his nose. He made quick long strides into an luxurious apartment building. Nodding to afew of the security guards he made his way to the one of the elaborate elevators. He took off his dark glasses and punch on the floor number. Afew seconds later he glided out of the elevators. Taking out a set of keys from his side pocket he opened the door to his penthouse. Kenshin close the door silently and made his way to his favorite couch. Throwing the keys aside he sank down wearily. Taking out the bills for the repairing of his car, he glared at it for awhile before scrunching it up and throw it into the nearby trash basket. It had been the second time that he had it repaired so deciding he'd like something new for a change as well he had sold the car off to the mechanic at an unbelievably low price. Leaning back he took out the tiny red purse. Flipping it open he started to examine the pictures inside. Knowing that what he was doing is downright rude, he shrugs that feeling aside and continue to look through it. The name of the school on her ID card happened to be a private school on the other side of the city, but having afew friends who used to study there he knew exactly how to get there although he wasn't very familiar with the roads in that part of the city. Letting his minds wander towards the raven-haired girl, Kenshin found himself smiling at the memory of that morning. It was not very often that he got yelled at these days it was usually the other way around. + Now how will I return this thing to her. She might kill me...Hmm she make it quite clear that she doesn't want to see me ever again.+ Looking at the little red thing he finally laugh lightly. "But it'll be challenging...and I don't have any reason to keep her things do I?" he muttered to himself.  
  
~Knock! Knock! Knock!~  
  
Kenshin heard someone knocked at his door,wanted to be left alone he ignored the knocks knowing that whoever it is would probably go away soon thinking he wasn't home. The knocking stopped making him relaxed abit. When the door swing open he had to groan at the sight of his manager. Soujrou stepped onto the foyer a smile paste onto his face as usual. "I knew you're home.....that trick doesn't work with me." The young manager said disappearing into the kitchen. Kenshin can't help but groan regretting that he had given Soujirou the spare key to his apartment. "So you looked fine...how's the car? The company would not be responsible for the repairing cost though." He grinned sarcastically walking out from the kitchen a can of drink in his hand. Sitting down next to Kenshin he waited for the other man to respond. "What else is new. You've been telling me that every time I had a crash." Kenshin chided. Heaving a breath he continued. "Don't worry I sold that car off already. Don't like to drive a car that crashed more that once." Soujirou looked at his boss and friend can't believe what he just heard. " Oh..great Kenshin. Finally you've taken my idea into consideration." "What idea??" he asked nonchalantly. "The one that I told you it would be better if you hire a driver. It would be safer than you driving anyways. Not that I say you're a bad or careless driver but it's just not very safe to drive when you're in a hurry. And my job is not just to take care of your work schedule but to ensure your safety as well. So I strongly say you need a driver." Ignoring Kenshin's expression he spoke on." You know what, if you don't want a professional driver...I'm more that willing to drive for you. So what do you think??"  
  
Kenshin merely rolled his eyes. " As always Souji-I refuse to have a driver or for you to drive me as well. It's not convenient.. I mean, what if I want to go out at midnight would you or any driver in their right mind be up and willing to drive me? Don't think so...Thanks for your concern anyways though." Soujirou seemed disappointed for a moment." So what have you hitted this time? Don't tell me it's another sidewalk's flower tray." "Nah..I almost hitted this girl but turned away in time and crashed into this railing instead." He said simply as if it was nothing of importance. "I see...missed a girl and into a railing." He repeated nodding his head slightly. Until it sank into him." WHAT??! You Almost Hitted a Girl????? He asked his eyes almost popping out of his head. " You know how serious that is?? What if she decided to sue us? This is bad..Really Baddd! Where's your mind on that make you unable to see her???" he now rant walking after Kenshin who had decided to go into the kitchen.  
  
Grabbing a drink he answered his fuming manager calmly " Look I didn't hit her yet plus I don't think she even knew me. So don't fuss alright." Patting his friend's shoulder Kenshin walked back into the living room and gathering his things headed toward the door. "Where are you going now?!" Asked Soujirou still trailing close behind. "Since I don't have a car anymore and I'm in serious need of one I guess I'll go car shopping." Without waiting for his manager's approval he shut the door behind him and walk down the hallway towards the elevator.  
  
Sighing Soujirou stared blankly at the now closed door. He didn't know if Kenshin's feeling alright after all. Usually he's really grumpy after each crash. And probably wouldn't have been tolerable with him. After what he just said it wouldn't be unusual to start a minor or even a major argument. +Maybe he's not alright...it's already weird that he's not grumpy let alone be happy?? My...guess I'll have to call the doctors after all.+ Having no more business there Soujirou retreated to his office.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++  
  
Kaoru slept throughout the two morning period. Stirring when she heard the interval bell. She sat up and look around the library. Students are starting to come in for the break. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sighed, the sleep had been anything but refreshing. Strangely all she managed to dream about is that mad driver. Kaoru sat back wondering why on earth did she dream about that guy? +He might be kinda cute but I don't even know him....Hmm Maybe I'm really desperate in finding a boyfriend.+ She take a glance around again in hope to find a cute guy but she ended up frowning. +Guys in this school is...hopeless. The goodlooking ones are all taken.+ Swinging the school bag onto her shoulder she slumped out in search of her friends.  
  
Soon enough Kaoru found Misao and Aoshi sitting together on a bench dissolved in a conversation. From the sparkle in Misao 's eyes she could tell that the couple preferred to be left alone. Walking further her eyes strayed across the soccer field to Megumi who stood alone under a tree. Without hesitating she sprinted towards the darked haired girl. "Hey!! Kaoru, How's your morning." "Want the truth? It's horrible I almost got mowed down by this car." She said anger starting to bubble up again. Megumi looked alarmed. + Count it on Megumi to want to know every single detail in everyone's life.+ "You have to tell me everything girl. Go on, quick!!" she urged interest glinting in her eyes.  
  
By the time Kaoru finished telling her story they have about five minutes left to their morning break. "So the driver's hot?? What's his name do you know??" The older girl asked fox ears appearing on her head. " Umm...actually I was too furious to ask his n----." "WHAT?!!! Kamiya Kaoru You Found a HOT guy and You Didn't Ask For his Name??!! Now that's a Tragedy!! Shrieked Megumi. Kaoru winced upon hearing her friend shriek. + I shouldn't have mention that the guy's hot if I know she'll be acting like this !_!+ "Um so where's Sano anyways??" she asked trying to get the friend's mind away from what she called 'tragedy'.  
  
Megumi stopped ranting and looked at Kaoru briefly before narrowing her eyes and jerking her head irritated towards the soccer field.  
  
And sure enough when the younger girl looked around she made out her friend's figure running across the field all sweaty and red deeply involved in his game of soccer.  
  
Afew minutes later the bell rang and the two girls made their way up to their respective classes together, shortly being joined by the sweaty Sanosuke.  
  
Lunch came as a disaster to Kaoru. She couldn't find her purse anywhere. She had spend the whole lunchtime looking in the places she might have left it but to no use. The idea of loosing her purse brought her close to the verge of tears. Not only there were all her credit and Id cards in there but it also told the picture of her late parents. And not to mention quite a large amount of money as well.  
  
Kaoru walked home feeling very down. It had been altogether a very horrible day. And the heavy load of homework adds to her pressure. Blearily she walk into her dark apartment. Not bothering to turn on the lights she made it straight to her bed and fall into a restless slumber in hope that when she awakes everything will be turn out better.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++  
  
Slamming the door behind him, Kenshin let himself into the darkened penthouse. It had been a really exhausting day. He had spent the entire afternoon looking around for a new car. He was sure he had been into more than ten showrooms earlier that afternoon. He wasn't the picky type when it comes to cars. Usually anything with the sporty look within his color range would do. But it wasn't like that today. Even his favorite color seemed boring today. It was almost nightfall when he finally came across something that caught his attention. Without hesitation he bought it.  
  
Stripping himself from his garments he strode soundlessly into his bedroom. Not bothering to turn on the light he threw himself onto the large bed. Eventhough his body was all tired out, his mind were far too alert to drift off to sleep. Letting his mind wander, he found himself thinking of a certain raven-haired girl. Before long he fell into a helpless slumber a smile still gracing his features.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to update. Been pretty busy with loads of stuff. Anyways I do hope you like this chapter.  
Thank you for all those of you that have given your reviews. I really appreciate it. You are most welcome to give  
me suggestions on how to improve my writing skills since I'm very new on this.  
Thank you all very much again!!! ^_^~~ 


	4. CC chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and it's Characters!  
A/N: Like the previous chapter.... THOUGHTS ..." SPEECH"...easy as  
that. Firstly I must apologize for such a delayed update! Promise the next update wouldn't take this long. And thank you all of those who have given in their review. I really appreciated it. Lastly I would like to take this opportunity to thank my best friend in this whole wide world, Narisa for all the things she had shared with me especially her story! Opp, you're the best!! Goodluck on your FF. na jaaaa!! Hehehe Alright enough of me blabbing. Sooo... enjoy the story!!!   
Chapter 4   
  
A fabulous red mini convertible stood gleaming in the morning sun. It  
was hard to tell which was more attractive, the  
tiny vehicle or its driver than leaned causally against it. Many girls  
walked by staring, some whispering excitedly to each other. "Is it  
him?" one of the girl asked nudging her friend and all the while kept  
looking back at the man clad in black with a sunglass covering most of  
his face. The other girl looked back..." If it's really him, why would  
he be here for???  
But yea he looked alot like him." She nodded in agreement. "Let's go  
ask him!"  
  
The two girls by walked slowly towards the petite car and the guy they  
referred as Him.  
"Umm, sorry...we're just wondering if you're...er.you're, er..."  
"If you're Himura Kenshin!" the other girl finishes it off for her  
friend who now kept nodding fervently.  
The guy lowered his sunglasses and look at the two girls. It was quite  
hard to tell what he was thinking for his face showed no trace of any  
emotion.  
"What if I say I am....him" he drawled.  
"OH MY GODDDDD! YOU're ReAlLy HIMURA KENSHIN!!!!" the two girl shrieked  
in unison.  
Kenshin tried to motion for the girls to stop shouting but it was too  
late. The sound had obviously caught most of the nearby girls'  
attention.  
The next thing Kenshin knew he was swarmed by at least a dozen girls.  
All asking for his phone number, addresses and autographs.  
  
Walking into the school ground Kaoru was surprised to see so many  
people crowding around something or was it someone? Seeing that there's  
plenty of time before schools starts she decided to see what was  
causing such a commotion. The next moment she was dragged into the  
crowd by Misao and Megumi. Both of them have their pens and notepads  
out.  
"What's going on??" Kaoru asked her two friends.  
Misao is now dancing on tiptoe humming a tune. She jumped up and down  
pointing towards the center of the crowd.  
Kaoru's gaze followed but all she could see are the heads of other  
girls infront of her. Megumi saw the confused  
Expression on Kaoru's face,and she too pointed towards the center of  
the crowd saying, "Himura Kenshin's right overthere. Hohoho! (Fox ears  
appearing on her head). There's no way I'd leave without having him  
sign me an autograph."  
"Himura Kenshin??? Isn't he some kind of a singer? Or one of those  
movie star???" the raven -haired girl asked.  
"Yep. Yep .Yep! You're right, he's a super cool, damn adorable and sexy  
singer." Shrieked Misao still jumping up and down.  
"Come on girl ,get out your pen and paper. It's a chance of a lifetime.  
You wouldn't wanna miss it." Said Megumi nudging her friend lightly.  
"Yea ...Yea ...you sure don't wanna miss this chance Kaoru." Piped in  
the youngest girl.  
"Um, I'm not really into stuff like this. I Just wanted to know why you  
all are crowding around that's all. Pretty weird though why a movie  
star's doing in our school. Anyway I'm off, see you two in class then."  
Kaoru replied, turning on her heals she walk briskly away toward the  
school building.  
"Wait Kaoru!!!!....Kaoru!!!!!" called Misao and Megumi together.  
  
Kenshin was stuck in the middle of a group of giggly high school girls.  
He felted like he had been standing there for hours,when he heard  
someone called out 'Kaoru.' Quickly he turns to where the voice came  
from. And not far from there he spotted her walking away,he could make  
out those long silky tresses tied up into a high ponytail.  
Not wanting to miss his opportunity to talk to her, he quickly squeezes  
his way out from the group of girl, and took off after her.  
The girls were stunned by their idol's action when he made way towards  
a certain black haired girl. Not wanting to miss the good scene they  
took off after him.  
  
"Hey! You there...Wait up!"  
Kaoru was about to walk up the stairs when she heard someone calling  
her back. Wondering who it could be she stopped and turned around.  
At the sight of the red headed driver her brows furrowed up. What is  
this guy doing here.   
"What Do You want!" she asked folding her armed irritatedly at him." If  
you're here to ask me to pay for your car's repairing, I think I've  
already told you I don't have the Money!! So stop bugging me and go  
away!!!"  
  
"I think you've mistaken my intention miss." Kenshin said stopping dead  
in his track."You see ,you drop this." Bringing the little purse out of  
his pocket. He hold it up for her to see then turning in around  
thoughtfully." But since you told me to go away then.... I guess I'll  
just leave you alone then." Stuffing the purse back into his pocket he  
pivoted and walked slowly down the corridor.  
  
At the site of her missing purse in his hands. Kaoru practically felt  
her heart jolt in delight. When he put her purse back into his pocket  
and started to walk away, she practically leapt after him.  
"Wait!" she called to him.  
Hearing her call, a smile played upon Kenshin's lips. He turned around  
slowly meeting her beautiful blues eyes.  
"I'm sorry...Can I have my purse back?" she asked him politely.  
Kenshin looked at her thoughtfully."Hmm..Sure, but only if you'll give  
me your name and if you don't mind your phone number." He said  
playfully giving her a wink.  
Kaoru looked at the guy infront of her absently.... Who did he think  
he is.... asking my name and number that easily,  
O well...for my purse.   
"Kaoru...Kamiya Kaoru. Sorry I don't think I should give you my phone  
number though. Can I have my purse back now...should sound abit more  
polite?...please?"  
Chuckling lightly he handed back her purse. "I doubt you know who I  
am,so if you want you're welcome to contact me anytime." he added.  
Damn this guy is sooo into himself sigh  
"Actually I don't think I know you." She said lightly Apart from the  
fact that you almost kill me yesterday.   
Kenshin looked at her wide-eyed. He thought he was famous enough to be  
known by everyone, or atleast by a certain age group,but this girl  
standing infront of him said she never knew him before. Gosh! She  
didn't know me??! No wonder she's not all over me...O well!"  
Sighing he took out one of his business card and handed it to her. "  
Take this...I don't usually give it to much people. Anyway better get  
going, see you around then, Miss Kaoru."  
With that he turned and glided briskly down the now crowded corridor.  
  
Most girls whispered excitedly to one another. Some looking jealously  
at Kaoru. Some shaking their heads and some just kept on staring.  
Megumi and Misao hurriedly make their way towards their friend. They  
dragged her into the nearest girl's toilet.  
"Now, Missy Fill us in."Megumi said excitedly.  
"Yea where did you two meet, when did you get to know him!" Misao asked  
her large eyes gleaming.  
"What are you two talking about?" Kaoru asked her two friends confused.  
Megumi and Misao looked at each other, jaws dropping.  
"You mean you really didn't know...HIM??" They asked loudly.  
"Ofcourse I do,he's the guy that almost mowed me down with his car  
yesterday." She whispered dangerously.  
Kaoru hated it when people acted like she's a little child who didn't  
know a single thing.  
"Omigod!! So He's the mad driver??!! Damn Cool!!" cried Misao.  
"Yea!"  
"But apart from the fact that he's the mad driver do you know anything  
else about him????" questioned Megumi he eyes glittering strangely.  
"No--..." she admitted.  
Aha!! This is very interesting!! Megumi grasps excitedly.  
"What is wrong with you two, he's just a careless, mad driver. Nothing  
important. Stop fussing."  
"Well, Missy. Why don't you take a look at his business card." The  
older girl said in mock serious tone.  
  
Kaoru took out the tiny business card and read the name printed on it.  
'Himura Kenshin'. At the name she looked up at her friends while her  
eyes widened in utter surprise....." He's the...you  
mean....he's....they're the same person?" she asked both her friends  
shockingly.  
"You two sure???!"  
"We're Damn sure, girl." Screamed Misao delightfully.  
Misao who seemed overly excited, hugged Kaoru tightly." I never knew  
you're going out with an idol. I'm so happy for you Kao....!!!!!!"  
"Hey who said I'm going out with Him??!!" the raven-haired protested.  
But then it hitted her. Maybe he's the one  
she's been waiting for. Coming to think of it she can't deny that he's  
very attractive, with those eyes and that body.  
To top it all off he's a Celebrity. What more could she possible ask  
for. And maybe how they met possibly a destiny?  
Making her mind up she hugged Misao back.  
"Maybe I'm not going out with him just yet but you wait and see I'll  
make him to go out with me real soon."  
She smiled evilly and dragged her two friends off to their first class  
of the day.  
  
  
  
Kenshin walked into his office feeling very content with himself. He  
had a chance to talk to her and she had given him her name. Not that he  
didn't already knew her name but to actually have her tell him is  
another thing. But what surprised him was that she doesn't know who he  
is. He sat down on a leather cushion. It was possible that she had  
known his identity all along but pretend she doesn't just to attract  
his attention. He had heard alot of his fellow singer talking about  
cases like that. But Kaoru didn't seem like that type of person. He  
somehow liked this girl alot. She reminded him of someone he had known  
long time ago. He relaxed at the thought but tensed up again when he  
heard a knock at his office's door. "Come in." He said lightly.  
Soujirou appeared between the doorway carrying afew folders." I just  
came in to see if you're working on the new song or not. It's supposed  
to be edited by next week. So better get it together. I don't think Mr.  
Shishio would be happy to hear about overdue projects." He said  
smiling.  
"I know, I know. You don't have to lecture me about my work. Don't  
worry I'll give you plenty of new demos by the end of this week. Happy?  
By the way even though Shishio's the boss of this record company that  
doesn't mean I have to be scare of him." Kenshin drawled his eyes  
glinting dangerously.  
"Right, but to keep the peaceful atmosphere in this company, let's not  
have problems with him. I'll leave you to work then." He muttered  
closing the door behind him. But then he popped back in again saying  
briskly," Oh and you have a press conference tomorrow at ten in the  
morning. Try not to get into any kind of accident this time, alright."  
Winking he left Kenshin alone to work.  
  
  
  
Sanosuke sat under the shade of his usual tree watching his friends  
playing a game of soccer in the field not far away. He had been late to  
school that morning and had missed the entire riot. The whole day he  
had heard his gal friends talk about it. But as he wasn't the type of  
guy to be too interested in movie or pop stars he couldn't care less.  
And not one of the girls even bother to tell him exactly the idol-freak  
was. All they did was giving him stupid clue and make him guess. He  
sighed and look around fanning himself.  
It was getting really hot where he sat and he started to wish that  
Megumi and the rest of the gang would hurry up so that they could get  
going to the ice cream parlour. Nothing's better than having ice cream  
on a blazing day. He heaved a sigh and then his ears picked up his  
girlfriend's giggle in the distance. He turned his heads towards the  
sound to see the three girls walking up to him. Obviously they have  
been up to something. The only time that he would see his Megumi  
looking so giggly is only when she's up to something.  
"So what's keeping you three girls? The heat's killing me." He said  
pouting at all three ladies standing infront of him.  
"We'll fill you in at the ice cream place. It's too hot to talk here."  
Megumi replied fanning herself.  
  
The three girls sat silently all the way to the palour. Even if they  
wanted to talk it would be pretty hard due to the volume of Sano's  
extra large stereo set..  
The four walked slowly into the crammed up store. Seating themselves at  
one of the free table, they took turn ordering their favourite choice  
of ice cream. After the waitress left to get their orders Sano leant  
back on his chair.  
"So could you tell me what you three are up to now?" he asked a  
bemused look upon his face.  
Leaning in closer to her boyfriend, Megumi whispered quietly." Can you  
keep a secret?"  
"Yea, sure..as long as it's got nothing to do with murdering off  
someone or somekind of illegal drugs." He answered chuckling.  
"Alright. Um you remember about how Kaoru almost became road flatten  
the other day?" she asked still keeping her voice low.  
"Uhuh. But what's it got to do with..."  
"She's getting to the point just shut up and listen will you." Growled  
Misao.  
Giving Misao one of his sheepish grin he threw up his hands, "Okay,  
sorry. Keep going then."  
"Right. You see the driver came to our school this morning to  
um...apologize to Kaoru about what had happened and returned her  
missing purse. And it seems like he's not a normal crazy driver after  
all."  
"Why? He's got four eyes and five ears all over his head then." Sano  
said jokingly.  
"Well...better than that, you rooster head. He's....." Misao was cutted  
in the middle of the sentence by the waitress who came to place them  
with their orders.  
Picking up his glass of cream soda, Sano start sipping the drink  
quietly.  
Megumi waited until she was sure the waitress was out of the hearing  
range when she started talking again.  
"He's a really famous pop star...." she said her eyes twinkling.  
"He's Himura Kenhin!" Misao chirped  
As soon as he heard the name Sano choked out some of his drink much to  
everyone's disgust. Putting down his glass he started laughing. He  
laughed so hard that everyone in the palour are now looking right at  
him.  
Kaoru had never seen anyone that hysteric before and it starts to  
bother her nerves What is so funny. I give him three more seconds to  
calm down before I'll kick him.  
Megumi decided that if Sano kept on laughing like a mad person like  
that they'll ended up being kicked out of the place. So she pinched his  
elbow as hard as she could.  
The trick worked. Sano yelp at the pinch and was starting to gain back  
some sanity. He take one look at his girlfriend's serious face,then  
ducked below the table. When he got back up he had a mock serious  
expression on.  
"You girls mean, Himura Kenshin?" he asked looking at the three in  
turns.  
"Yessss." Misao said bluntly looking frustrated.  
"Red haired and purple eyes?"  
"Duh! Yea. Come on Sano, don't tell me you've never seen him on all  
those music magazines." Stammered Misao.  
"Um, Misao does Sano look like the music magazine crazy type of  
person??" Megumi teased batting her lashes  
at her boyfriend.  
"Hey!! I might not be a magazine freak but I do know who Himura Kenshin  
is alright. Actually I---"  
"Thank God..thought I'd be dommed to have a friend who spend his whole  
life knowing nothing since he never read anything." Put in Misao  
airily.  
"Fine if you put it that way then I guess I won't tell you this little  
piece of information I happen to know about this Himura guy of yours."  
"Yea? Who cares,it'll probably be something we already knew like, hmm  
let's say, He launching a new album somtime really soon, or maybe it's  
something absurd like he's some kind of crazy murderer."  
"Hey come on you two stop fighting, Misao, I think I'd like to hear  
what Sano knew about 'Him'." Kaou said. She had been listening to the  
little argument between her two friends for awhile now and it starts to  
annoy her.  
"Thank you Jou-chan. And I can say it's nothing like Weasel girl said."  
"Why you Rooster Head---!"  
"Misao....." warned Kaoru.  
"Fine better be something interesting alright!" she frowned sitting  
back on her seat.  
"Okay,Here goes, Himura Kenshin's not only a good singer, he's also a  
very gifted swordman."  
"Haa! Kaoru,Megumi see what I meant!!" cried Misao Triumphantly "How on  
earth did you ever came up with something like that. It's so  
ridiculous.Himura a swordman.My, it's worse than I first expected."  
"Misao..." hissed Megumi.  
"Fine! Take his side,but tell me rooster head how did you know if he's  
good at this thing and that thing."  
"I'd Know Cuz I've been in the same club as he is at school.And I have  
seen him practice countless of times." He replied sipping his drink.  
"WHAT?!!" the three girls cried in unison.  
Seeing that almost everyhead in the place had turn to watch them they  
slowly lowered their voices.  
"Sano you mean you've been his fellow classmate??" asked Megumi  
interested.  
"Well not really classmate – he was older than me-we're just in the  
same club. That was before he went off to college and I moved to your  
school. We used to be great friend, actually we still are now."  
"How come you never tell us anything?!" wailed Misao. "You could  
atleast say you're his friend and get us some backstage passes for his  
concerts!"  
"You never asked, so why should I tell you." He relpied nonchalantly.  
"Besides why don't you ask your boyfriend weasel girl. He was the real  
classmate." That caused Misao to shriek even louder. "What do you mean the real classmate?? You don't mean Aoshi knew Himura as well??" "He certainly did. They weren't best friends but they were pretty close. But Aoshi went to one college and Kenshin he um sorta went to another."  
  
Kaoru was dumbstruck, Aoshi might be in the range to know Himura, being  
in the right society and all but she never knew Sano would be  
acquainted to someone that famous. But hey it'll be easier to get to  
know him then, with Sano being his friend and all.  
"So Sano how's er this friend of yours...I mean is he a nice person?"  
Kaoru asked anxiously  
"Hmm..he's nice alright but he's got a very hot temper. Just don't get  
on his nerves and it should be okay.  
So he's the guy who make all the riot this morning? I see..." Sano said  
nodding to himself.  
Taking out his cell phone Sanosuke dialed a number and press the phone  
to his ears.  
"Hey. It's Sano. You free tonight. Nah.. nothing I just thought we'd  
get together and you know just hangout or something. Yea that's cool.  
Uhuh there's someone I want you to meet too. Cool Tomorrow then.  
Alright see ya."  
He hung up and grin at his friends.  
"Who did you just called" asked his girlfriend curiously.  
"A friend.."  
"You mean???"  
"Well Misao, Kaoru you're invited to my little party tomorrow night at  
my place. I won't accept any refusals especially from you Jou-chan." He  
grin finishing off his glass of drink.  
  
Hehehe So hope you all liked it! As usual Reviews Please!!!! Any question, you're always welcome to e-mail me and I'll Answer it for ya....So see you next chapter... 


	5. CC chapter 5

**Disclaimer:****_I DO NOT OWN_ Rurouni Kenshin and its characters!  
**

**A/N**: Hello Everyone!! So here's the fifth chapter of this story. Hope you will like it. As usual Thank you soooooo much for all those who had given in their reviews, you wouldn't know how much those few sentences of your reviews mean to me! To Howard, a friend I obviously cannot live without, thanks for all those cool idea and tips!! Alright enough of me ranting....Enjoy!!

Chapter 5 

Kenshin was in a very horrible mood. Not only Soujirou had been checking up on him for the fifth time in one hour, but he just had an argument with one of his co-worker, Yumi. He knew that she was a very famous actress and that she was shishio's girlfriend, but that doesn't give her the right to boss him around or comment his way of working. After she had walked into his office demanding him to hand in his latest demo. He had been polite enough to tell her that he's still working on it. But when she had said that he would never get anything finish if he kept on at this pace, he somehow couldn't keep his temper down any longer. He yelled at her and tells her to mind her own business. Obviously Yumi went and report his attitude to her boyfriend and now Shishio sent him a note saying he wanted all of the song demos on his table in two days.  
Kenshin felt like running up to Yumi and yank her head off, but since he couldn't possibly do that he took out his temper on his manager instead. Soujirou being the kind of person he is put up with Kenshin's temper as usual.  
"You Know Seta, you don't have to keep checking up on me all the time. I'm working as fast as I could here. So why don't you just get lost!" he said irritatedly "I wish I could, like you said, 'get lost', but I couldn't do that until I'm done with afew other things here. Oh and I brought you coffee." He said holding up a mug of steaming caffeine.  
"Thanks. Just put in on the table." Replied the redhead, not taking his eyes off the work he's doing.  
"Alright...Oh I almost forgot. Here's the address for the press conference tomorrow. I'll just leave it here on the table. Take a look at it, and um, if you don't know how to get there...I'll be glad to drive you." Looking up at his manager Kenshin returned a weak smile. Gosh. If it wasn't for Soujirou I don't know how I'll ever get through all these things. "Thanks alot Souji I'll take a look at that when I'm done with the lyrics here. And I promise if I really had no idea where the place is I'll definitely call you up alright." "Sure! See you later then." The young manager chirped and bounced out the door. I really had no idea how he could always seemed so happy. Wish I could do that as well. Guess I should get back to work now.

'BEEP,BEEP, BEEEEP.' Couldn't ignore his ringing cell phone any longer, Kenshin got up from the spot he had been sitting and stalk over to the table where his phone laid. Frowning he look at the ringer's ID. His frown changed into a warm smile at the sight of the familiar name.  
"Hello. Yea, Tonight? Hmm... Got loads to finish off. Is there anything important?  
How does tomorrow night sound. I think I'm pretty free then. Alright great tomorrow then. Yea. Bye." He hung up smiling lightly to himself. It's always nice to hangout with Sanosuke after all the hard work.  
  
Walking back to sofa Kenshin closed his eyes and let his mind drift. He had known Sanosuke for many years. They had been best friends at school and are still best friends now. They had alot in comon,although Sano was quite afew years younger than him but he had always felt the guy could be way too mature for his age (if he wanted to). His thoughts were interrupted by a little knock on the door. Opening his eyes he saw none other than Sojirou standing in the doorway.  
"Um..I just came to say I'm going home now. Do you want anything else??" Kenshin stared blankly in return, " No thanks Souji, I think I'll go home now as well. I work better at home." Standing up he gathers all his things and stalk past soujirou.  
A smile still on his face, Soujirou shook his head lightly and turns to follow Kenshin down the office's hallway.  
  
"Just put the cookies on the table, Kaoru." Cried Megumi from the kitchen. Kaoru did as she was told. Megumi, Misao, and herself had reached Sano's apartment afew hours ago. After watching some silly gameshows the three girls decided to do some baking for their little hanging out party. Megumi had urged Sano and Yahiko to help but the two boys decided it would be better if they just stay where they are, that is infront of the TV set. Misao strolled into the living room with a bowl of crisps.

" Saanoo?? Are you sure he's really coming?? It's already half past eight." "Um for the tenth time Misao. Yes he's coming, atleast that's what he said." The last few words came out no more than a whisper.  
"What if he doesn't show up?" Scratching his head Sano turned to his brother. "Yahiko why don't you tell her. If I have to say it one more time I guess I'll go insane." He whispered slowly.  
"Look, Misao. Kenshin's really busy. He had tonnes of stuff he need to get done in a single day. But he's also a kind of guy who keeps his word. When he said he's coming, he's coming you get it. Now stop asking." "But Yahiko that's exactly what I meant. What if he's so busy he couldn't spare afew hours hanging out." "There! you seem to get the point. So stop talking I'm trying to watch a show here!" the young boy grumbled.  
Pouting Misao had no choice but to put her bowl of snack on the table and joined the two guys on the couch. At a quarter past nine the two older girls had joined the others on the couch. None had spoken much, 'cause their so called distinguished guest hadn't arrive yet. Inwardly the tension is running pretty high for Sanosuke. He knew how much the three girls wanted to meet his friend. And if he doesn't show up they would be utterly dissappointed. Damn Kenshin, where the hell are you.

"Umm..girls...what about a game of poker to kill off some time??" All he received for answer were the death glare from the three girls.  
" Fine I'm really sorry. Maybe he's really busy or something...how bout I-----"

'DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG' "Hey that must be him I'll get it." cried Sano jumping up from the couch. Misao and Megumi got so excited that they jumped up and followed Sano to the door as well. Kaoru on the other hand ran off into the nearest room for refuge. Yahiko seeing all the girls' reaction muttered "Girls" Sano threw open the door. And infront the three of them stood a pizza deliveryman.

"Hi. Here's the pizza you ordered." "We didn't order any pizza! Go away!!" Sano yelled and slammed the door shut. Megumi and Misao looked at each other and heaved a sigh. They followed Sano back into the living room crestfallen.  
"So? Who's it?" Sano glared at his brother." It's some stupid pizza guy."

"Oh I see. Yea that happens. Maybe the lady next door ordered it." He said to the two girls, who are now exchanging confused glances.  
"Hey Kaoru! Come out it's only the pizza guy." He shouted towards the closed door of the connecting room. Kaoru walked out looking slightly shy.  
"Didn't know you ordered a pizza Yahiko." She said silently

"Nah we didn't, it's probably the apartment next door!" muttered Sano.

'DING DONG!, DING DONG! , DING DONG!' "There it goes again. Would someone mind telling that pizza guy to go away. I'm going to go call 'Mister Famous' up and see if he's coming or not." Throwing up his hands in frustration Sano stalked off into his bedroom with Megumi and Misao tailing behind him.  
'DING DONG!, DING DONG!, DING DONG!' "Alright I'm coming hold on there." shouted Kaoru as she walked towards the door.  
Kaoru threw the door open.  
"Sorry but we didn't order any—" she stopped short because instead of the expected pizza delivery guy infront of her stood the pop singer. His flaming red hair was tied up into a high ponytail and his trademark glasses still perch on his nose. And on his hand was a tray of pizza. "You!" He grasped in surprised to see the raven-haired girl.  
He took a step back at take a look at the room number again. "I'm sorry I must have mistaken the room." He said coolly.  
"No um actually--! Kaoru stammered 'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!' Using his free hand he pulled his cell phone from his pocket.  
"Hello. Yea. I'm here in the building. But I guess I've came to the wrong ---." At the moment Sano came walking out into the hallway his cell phone still pressed to his ears. He turned and looks towards the door and saw Kenshin. Shutting his cellphone he quickly ran to the door. With his girlfriend and Misao obviously at his heels.  
"My goodness. Thought you're not coming anymore!!" he cried ushering Kenshin into the apartment.  
"Hey Kenshin.Thought you've forgotten us." Yahiko nagged from the couch as the crowd entered the room.  
  
"Hey! I promised I'd be here didn't I." Kenshin replied chuckling at the boy.  
"Alright Kenshin. Afew people here I'd like to introduce here. This is Megumi, my girlfriend." Sano said pushing Megumi forward.  
"Nice to meet to Himura san." She said beaming "Call me Kenshin," he said, shaking her hand lightly, which caused the girl to blush from head to foot.  
Sano gestured his hand towards another young girl, " This is Misao, a good friend of mine." "Hi, I'm Makimachi Misao. Very happy to meet you. Can I call you Kenshin as well?!" Kenshin blinked afew times before chuckling. "Sure call me anything you like." "Thanks, you can call me Misao or Misao chan whichever one you want."

"Or you might as well call her weasel girl like I do." Sano suggested nudging his friend's elbow.  
"Sanoooo!!" stammered the girl.  
"And lastly this is---er where did she go?? Hold on there Kenshin she's really shy." "Sano"....Megumi jerked her head towards the closed kitchen door.  
A surprised look came to Sano but he shrugged and then he spotted the pizza tray his friend was holding.  
"What's that Kenshin?"

"Pizza...well I ordered it on the way here and I told them to deliver it incase I'm late. Met the pizza guy on my way up here. I found out you guys refused it so I guess it's better if I just bring it up myself."

"Oh great why don't you put it in the kitchen then. Er I think another friend of mine's in there as well. I think you've already met her." The host said winking at his friend.  
Kenshin walked into the tiny kitchen and undoubtly found Kaoru sitting on one of the counter. Putting the pizza down on the table he turned to her.  
"Um hi. Great to see you again. Didn't know you're a friend of Sano's. So what are you doing alone in here?" he asked coolly.  
Grabbing the nearest chocolate chip cookie from the basket she answered lighty. "I'm eating these cookies." Woh. He's even cuter up close. I totally love those hair.  
Throwing the glasses he wore onto the counter Kenshin moved closer to Kaoru.  
"They looked really good can I have some?" he asked his eyes glittering.  
"Err—sure." She said handing him the basket.  
The redhead accepted the basket and they were both silent for a while.  
"Look I.." they said at the exact same time.  
"Um you go first." Kaoru said blushing slightly.  
"Fine..er...I.. er" Come on Kenshin why are you stuttering. Just say it and get it over with  
"I'm sorry I almost ran you down the other day. I was really in a hurry." He said not looking at Kaoru in the face.  
"It's okay..actually I was kinda spacey that morning, didn't know where I was going so it's not really your fault I was right in the middle of the road. So we're square."  
  
Kenshin looked up to see a heart melting smile on the girl's face.  
"If you say so.... Hey I've never get to introduce myself, have I? I'm Himura Kenshin. A pleasure to meet you." He held out his hands which Kaoru gladly shook it.  
"Nice to meet to you too..I'm Kamiya Kaoru." She answered grinning.  
"Cool! Um I think we should share that cookies with the others, they're pretty good." He said glancing at the cookie basket.  
"You liked them? I helped with baking them." At that moment Sano appeared at the door.

" What ya doing in there, the movie's on. And we're all starving out there." Sano grabbed the pizza from the top of the counter and hurried out of the kitchen.  
Keshin shrugs and solemnly follow his friend out the door. By the time Kaoru had came out into the living room Kenshin had resumed his cool personality. Kaoru felt all the warm radiation from him a moment ago vanished. It was as if he had to keep up his image of coolness infront of everyone. She started to wonder which personality was the real him. The evening went by in slow sets of colorful blurry images for Kaoru. She had afew more short conversation with Kenshin that night and was delighted to know that they had quite alot in common. They both hated crowded places and loud talking people. It was almost midnight when Kaoru stole a quick glance at her watch. Seeing this action Kenshin realized it was getting pretty late, he nudge Sanosuke lightly and said.

" Hey I better get going." Looking up from the game he was playing,"What? Why are you leaving so soon? The night's still young. C'mon we're having fun here don't go yet. Stay the whole night if you want."

"Um, thanks but I really have to go now." He said glancing at Misao and Megumi who had fallen asleep on the couch nearby, " I think Miss Kaoru wants to go to bed now as well." He added turning towards Kaoru who was trying her best to look wide-awake. Gathering his belongings he stood up and look down at his friend silently.  
"Er, I'll see you to the door then, Come Kaoru, I'll walk you to your apartment." Replied Sano looking disappointed. He got up from the spot he was sitting and mutter something to himself lightly before leading Kenshin and Kaoru out of his apartment.  
Kenshin hugged his friend goodbye infront of the elevator door.

" I'll see you soon. And goodnight to you Miss Kaoru." "Sure call up sometimes." Kaoru looked up at him and said goodnight under her breath. Hearing her quiet reply Kenshin smiled inwardly. At that moment the elevator door open and he stepped in. Before the door slid close he could see Sano and Kaoru walked off in the direction of the stairway.  
He made his way across the deserted parking lot towards his car. Once he was in the warmth of his car, Kenshin couldn't help but grin lightly to himself. He had to admit he was very happy tonight. He never expect that he'll be meeting his raven-haired girl at Sano's place. And it was even better to know that she was a friend of Sano's. That meant he would have the chance to meet this girl more often. Hopefully every time he pays a visit to Sanosuke. Armed with this knowledge he drove off smiling to himself.  
  
Sanosuke closed the door lightly behind him. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping girls. He made his way silently towards his bedroom, and clearing off all the books and games from his bed he tiptoed back into the living room. He stood towering over the sleeping form of his girlfriend,suddenly he became aware of how much he treasured her love. Yes, he had to admit they argued alot but the fact remains, they both adored each other deeply. Stooping down he carried Megumi off into his bedroom. He placed her on his bed, thinking what a deep sleeper his fox lady was, and how awkward it would be if she wakes up. Careful not to wake her up he tucked his blanket securely around her body and soundlessly crept out of the room. Looking around the darkened living room he suddenly spotted another sleeping form. He had completely forgotten about Misao. Chuckling he mutter to himself, " Guess I'm not the only one to be sleeping on the sofa tonight after all." Afew minutes past as Sanosuke shook Misao lightly trying to wake her up, a dishivell haired and grumpy Yahiko was standing next to him.

"Misao, wake up!" He said his voice getting louder with every second. It wasn't much help. The young girl kept batting his hands away muttering nonsense words. Yawning, his little brother spoke up abruptly. " If she wouldn't budge then why don't you just carry her. Much easier that way." Turning to his advisor," I don't want to have a problem with Aoshi."

"Well...then what are you going to do? Leave her around here?" Coming to decision he muttered, "Fine!Forgive me Aoshi." With that he hauled the sleeping girl off into Yahiko's bedroom. He returned shortly with two pillows and blankets for each of them. Throwing a pillow and a blanket to his brother he threw himself onto the soft sofa and close his tired eyes. Yahiko followed suit, throwing his pillow onto the hearthrug, he gently lay down onto the soft rug. Cuddling up he pulled his blanket over his head.Letting out a breath he whispered lightly to himself," This is going to be a longgg night."  
  
Sunlight crept softly through the window illuminating the still darkened room with it's warm light. All was silent except for the soft ticking of the clock on the side table. A figure stirred in the middle of a bed. A loud crash was heard destroying the peaceful silence of the room and causing the man on the large bed to sit up, wide alert. Narrowing his eyes he threw the blanket off of him and stalked across the room towards origin of the noise. Throwing the door open, he squinted at the brightly lit room infront of him, as soon as his eyes adjust with the light, the scene infront of him caused him to frown darkly. To other people it might have been a pretty amusing sight but to Kenshin it was downright annoying. Soujirou was standing afew metres away from him, hunching over large fragments of what appear to be a side-table lamp. He grins nervously up at Kenshin.

" Er sorry, I was just trying to ----" Biting his lips he looked at the pieces of the lamp that was scattered all over the floor. "Hope it's not very expensive..'cause I've used up most of my savings already." He said jokingly at his friend. But from the look on Kenshin's face he knew he must prepare to meet the worst. Of all the things that this redhead despised, being roused in the early hour is most intolerable. Once Soujirou had sent a junior staff to wake Kenshin up for a very important meeting. The staff had returned to the office in a state of shock. Out of grumpiness and drowsiness Kenshin had thrown his beloved Sakabatou straight at the staff narrowly missing the poor guy's head. From then on the young manager had never sent anyone into Kenshin's apartment without the owner's notice again. This morning he had a sudden urge to drop in on the young artist and hopefully he'll end up convincing Kenshin to edit afew more songs. But guessing on the way Kenshin had folded his arms and was glaring at him dangerously, he knew there wouldn't be any chance left. Sharply Kenshin's voice pierced through the awkward silence," What -are -you –doing- here!"

"Ummm...I just thought I'd drop by to say hi and maybe..well just forget I'm here then." He said toothily backing away towards the door. Pointing to the pieces of ceramic on the floor he added,"I'll pay for that on Monday, see you at the office, enjoy the weekend. See ya."

Before Kenshin could say anything more, Soujirou had already sprinted out the front door. Kneeling down Kenshin carefully picked up a piece of the brightly colored ceramic. Weighing it on his palm he looked closely at it. He heaved a sigh he threw it casually piece by piece into the nearby trash basket. "No one can change the past." He whisper to himself and stomped back to bed.  
  
Right at the other side of the city, Kaoru woke up to her usual dimly lit room. Feeling entirely refreshed she jumped up and did a ballet type of dance into the bathroom. Letting herself soak in the hot shower, she found herself thinking of a certain readhaired individual. Maybe I should just ask Sano for his phone number. Don't know where I left his business card. Stepping out of the steaming shower, Kaoru chose one of her favorite tank top to go with her new low riding jeans. Pulling her soppy wet hair into a ponytail she skipped heartily out of her apartment. In afew minutes she was standing infront of Sano's room. For several minutes she rang the doorbell, but to no avail. No one came to answer the door. Looking at the wrist watch she decided it was too early for people like Sanosuke and Yahiko to be out. Blowing away one of her stray hair frustratedly, she turned to leave. Kaoru had taken afew steps away from the door when it creaked open and a messy haired Sano peeked out. The girl took a stride back to where her friend stood. Pouting she put both her hands on her hips, " What took you so long to open the door?"

"I should be the one asking, why are you ringing my doorbell at 7.00 on a Saturday?", Scratching his head sleepily he continued," Anyway come on in and have a coffee, everyone's up." Beckoning Kaoru into his apartment Sano waited until Kaoru had stepped into the foyer before he shut the door and slouched off towards his bedroom. Walking into the dining area Kaoru found, her three friends seated around the table in various states of drowsiness. A very tousled haired Yahiko nodded absently at her as she entered. He looked as if he hadn't been sleeping for the entire night. Dark circles had formed under his large brown eyes and he was nodding at his bowl of cereal. Megumi addressed Kaoru's entrance with a weak smile before busying herself again with making a cup of coffee. Kaoru could tell she just got out of bed from the tangled hair on the head. Misao seated at the far end of the table waved meekly at her in a very ill disguised cheerfulness.

"Um goodmorning you guys." Kaoru said sitting down at one of the empty chair. Getting no reply," Did I er- wake you all up???" A choir of monotone "Yes." Answered. Looking at them guiltily she said, " I'm sorry, didn't mean to."

"It's okay." Replied Megumi plainly putting a steaming cup of coffee infront of Kaoru.  
"Thanks." Muttered the younger girl sipping her coffee.  
"Yahiko, hey Yahiko, go back to bed." Megumi reached over the table and nudge the boy who had nodded off over the table.

"Why's he that sleepy?" Kaoru asked watching Yahiko staggering out of the chair and started off towards his room. " He let me have his room last night." Misao squeaked,"He slept on the rug all night, I think."

"Sano let me have his room last night too." Said Megumi as a matter of factly. "He just went back in when I got up. Sweet isn't it." Looking at the pillow and blanket that were strewn around the sofa Kaoru said quietly, "Yea, I guess." A loud bang was heard across the hallway. Emerging from his room Sanosuke strode over to the three girls. He smiles at his girlfriend and cooed sweetly,"Morning foxy lady." Megumi smiled weakly in return.

" So Kaoru what brought you over this early in the morning?,"He asked looking up at the ravened haired girl. Kaoru squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. " Um you see, I want to ask you, where your friend lived, he brought back my purse. I want to give him something to show my gratitude for what he did." She looked at her lap not wanting to see Sano's eyes. Right, Kaoru wait for the laugh he'll laugh for sure. But to her surprise Sanosuke did not laugh he merely smile and said he was willing to drive her over to Kenshin's place himself, but he'll need to drop Megumi and Misao off at their house first. So uproar went up at once. Megumi not wanting to waste her boyfriend's time ran straight off to comb her hair and gather her belongings. Misao on the other hand made a quick dash into the bathroom and emerge afew minutes later pronouncing herself ready to go home. Sano wrote a note telling his little brother that he's going out and stuck it on the fridge.

The four of them made their way into the parking space where Sano's car stood gleaming in the morning sun. Since it was Saturday morning the street was pretty car-free. They reached Megumi's house in less than fifteen minutes. Pulling the car into a tight stop he got out of the driver's seat and open the door for Megumi. They walked hand in hand up to the front door. Misao and Kaoru gagged slightly in the car looking at their two friends. Sano had just planted a kiss on Megumi's cheek before she slipped off into the house. He jogged back into the car whistling happily. As soon as they took off again, Sano began to drive much faster. He admited that he wanted to drop Misao off as fast as he could, due to the fact that the young girl kept on making kissy noises the whole way. This cause Sano to blush furiously,but the most he could do was tell Misao to shut up. Kaoru on the other hand thought what Sano did was really cute and totally sweet.

Ten minutes later they arrived safely at Misao's house much to Kaoru's relieve. They watched as Misao bounced up the tiny walkway and disappear into the house,before they turned to each other and laugh at the queerness of the young girl. Pulling away from the curve they got back onto the street. It was awhile before Sano speaks up.  
"So Kaoru, what do you want to get for Kenshin?" asked Sanosuke mischieviously. Closing her eyes to think, she opens her eyes and look despairingly back at her friend. "I was hoping you'd help me with that." "Hmm..if you say so, then for a sweet tooth like him nothing's a better gift than a nice and delicious cake." "Cake??? He doesn't look like the type of person that eats sweets." With his brown eyes gleaming he turned and look into her blue one, saying in a mock serious tone. "Oh believe me he's a total sweet tooth. I remember that time when ---" he caught himself in mid sentence.  
"When what???" asked Kaoru curiously.

"Nothing." He answered lightly but his face hardened instantly. Knowing him well enough she knew it was best not to push Sano when he's in this state. So she bit her tongue down and sat quietly. Sano drove on in silence leaving Kaoru free to examine the scenery outside the car's window. It wasn't until Sano pulled his car to an abrupt stop that he spoke up again."Here we are. The best bakery store in the whole city." He said cheerfully. Getting out of the car, Kaoru found herself infront of a tiny shop, a sign hanging over the door read, 'All That Sweets'. She followed her friend into the shop. The moment she stepped in Kaoru could scent the delicious ordour of baking bread wafting throughout the tiny shop. Before her eyes, shelf after shelf were laden with the largest variety of sweets she had ever seen. Obviously Sanosuke must have been a usual client here, for the woman behind the counter smile broadly at them as they entered.  
"What can I get you today Sanosuke?"

"Morning Rika san. My friend here wants to get afew pieces of cake." He said gesturing at Kaoru's direction.  
Rika as Sano had called her was a pretty lady with kind brown eyes and rosy complexion. "This way please." She said beckoning Kaoru to follow her. She walks straight to the front shelf. In an intsant Kaoru was confronted with a large variety of cakes. There are green ones, unmistakably a green tea flavored. There's also blueberry cheese, coffee, chocolate, brownies, rum truffles, vanilla and butter to choose from. Turning to friend she called for his aid again.  
" You choose Kaoru, but I'll tell you what Kenshin'll eat anything with sugar in it."

"Thanks that's a real help there." She exclaimed sarcastically.  
Staring down at the beautifully made cakes she finally decided on a piece of green tea, blueberry cheese, butter and the chocolate each. Rika took them off the shelf and packed it neatly into the box for her. "Anything else I can do for you miss?" she asked good-naturedly.  
Smiling back Kaoru politely declines the offer and paid her.

Sano carried the box back to the car and placed in carefully on the back seat. And back into the traffic they went. It looks like only a few minutes had passed when Kaoru realized that her friend had made a swift turn into one of the city's wealthiest neighborhood. Never had Kaoru been to this side of the city before. And she had to admit it was a really thrilling site infront of her. On either side of the road were large houses with spacious lawns some with swimming pool and some with a personal tennis courts. When Sano drove up to an apartment building far more luxurious than her own she couldn't help but grasp. Parking in the apartment's large covered parking space Kaoru climbed out of the car and took in her surrounding. She looked from the red carpet that was laid at the main entrance, and the automatic sliding glass door to the formal attired concierge. She followed her friend into the building passed the concierge who bowed at them as they entered. As soon as she's inside the building, Kaoru noticed how out of place their outfit has been. Infront of her Sano was in his morning T-shirt and shabby shorts. Looking down at her own outfit she gradually felt like murdering herself for not choosing a better attire. In the corner of her eyes she could see the inhabitant of this building lounged around in the lobby. All of them though casually dressed but from the distance she could still make out the expensive fabrics. Shifting her eyes back to Sano she was amazed to see he hadn't realized anything amiss at all and was walking comfortably on. They were approaching the elevator when Sanosuke's cell phone rang. Pulling the tiny phone out he looked at the ringer's ID and a smile crept upon his face.  
  
"Hi! Now?..Oh okay sure...hmm I'll be there in let's say," he stole a glance at his watch before continuing," Well let's say I'll be there in half an hour alright..Okay Cool.. See you." Hanging up he shoved his phone back into his pocket and turned to Kaoru a look of guilt ridden all over his face.  
"What? What is it?" Kaoru asked curiously.  
Shuffling his foot uneasily he replied back in a meek voice,"That was Megumi..."

"Uhuh"

"Well she asked me to go over and have breakfast with her." He muttered looking at his own feet.  
"And You Said YES????" she asked her eyes bulging, " You can't leave me here!!" she wailed "I'm sorry but I can't refuse her." He said making his cute puppy like face. Kaoru pouted at her friend and heaved a heavy sigh. Taking it as an Okay signal Sano smiled broadly and handed the box. "You take the left elavator alright, he's on the top floor." He said pointed at the elevator door.

" Well see you, gotta run." And he took off at full speed towards the entrance. Not knowing what the room number is Kaoru called listlessly after him,"Which room is he in?"

"There's only one room on that floor." He shouted back over his shoulder, before he disappeared from sight. Blowing her stray hair away annoyedly, Kaoru turned and glided briskly towards the elevator. To her luck the door slid open the moment she reaches it. She stepped in and punched in the floor number she wanted. The top floor was the 29th floor. When the door slid open again Kaoru found herself in a very beautiful corridor laid with royal blue velvet carpet. Hanging on either side of the walls were oil color paintings of various scenarios. Lush Forests, colorful flower fields, sandy beaches, and sparkling blue lakes. And afew metres away from where she stood was an elaborately carved wooden door with golden letters on it. She walked up to the door to find that the letter read : 29 A. Finding the bell next to the door she rang it and waited patiently for someone to answer the door.  
  
A/N: Well there you go. This chapter's abit longer than the other, but anyways I hope you like it. And as usual REVIEW Please!!


	6. CC chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Rurouni Kenshin and its Characters.

A/N: Story formation is as usual, that is:

THOUGHTS and "SPEECH"

Thank you all of you that had given in your reviews, I appreciated them all very much. Your reviews keep me going with this story!!

To Maya, Holly, Luke and Joseph, ( your families too) thank you soo much for making my days at Anantara really fun. It's been great knowing you guys! Enjoy your stay...To my great friend Howard, if you didn't nagged at me all the time I wouldn't be posting this chapter up this soon. So thanks to you too. Love you!! and lastly to my Dearest friend Nasastar: Opp I know we didn't get to talk much lately but I really miss you naaa..Goodluck in everything you do na ja!! Right!!! Hehehe sorry for blabbering on this long... So on with the story. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 6 

Storming back into his bedroom, Kenshin practically flung himself onto the bed. After all the hard work of the week, he thought he more than deserve to sleep in on the weekend, but no, Soujirou had made sure of that. He didn't believe that his manager just dropped in to say goodmorning as the guy had claimed. It wasn't in Seta's personality to do that. That guy's a one hundred percent workaholic and everybody knew it. He was probably _partly_ intended to come in to say goodmorning and, _if_ all was good, planned on urging Kenshin to hurry up with his work. Pulling the blanket up over his head he closed his eyes, trying to get back into his dreamland. He had never told anyone the real reason why he hated being roused early in the morning. He had never tell anyone that once in the not distant past he had loved to watch the sunrise and to hear the birds chirping in the early mist. But that was all in the past. Frowning he turned over with his blanket drawn over his head. He tossed around for awhile before he finally fall back to sleep.

Even though the room was still silent but more sunlight had shone into the room through the half drawn curtain making the room look warmer than in the early morning hour. On the large bed, fiery red locks were visible on the pillow, though half of the head were shielded from view by the blanket. At the moment a chime was heard throughout the large bedroom. Kenshin ignored it for awhile but when the ringer doesn't stop ringing the doorbell a groan was heard from under the blanket. Slowly his head emerged from the blanket. Turning to look at the clock on his bedside he let out another groan. It was not even ten in the morning. He tried to stuff his ears with the pillow but to no avail. The bell still chimes continuously. Knowing full well who it was he stormed out of his bedroom and stomped towards the front door. What does he want now. Woke me up this morning's not enough? And why the hell is he ringing the doorbell.

Kaoru tapped her foot impatiently, she had been ringing the doorbell for almost five minutes now. Still no one answered the door. Are all the people in there deaf or what? Finally she heard a sound of a door slammed from other side of the door. Followed by heavy footsteps and then she heard it, his voice distinct and clear,"Soujirou, How many time do I have to tell you. Do not –"

The door swings open revealing a very grumpy red haired guy. She could see the surprise written all over his attractive face. But what stunned her more was the fact that he was not wearing any shirt. Kaoru thought he looked even hotter like this half naked, with his long red hair falling freely behind him. He stared straight at her for a few minutes before blinking hard."Oh!! It's you??!" He said looking nervously at her.

Kaoru could only smile. Holding up the box of cake,"I came to give my thanks, hope I'm not disturbing." She said blushing slightly.

Kenshin was speechless. He was glad to see her, very glad indeed. Dumbly he mutter," It's okay. Come on in."

Kaoru stepped into the foyer to found herself in a very large penthouse. She never knew being a singer could make someone this wealthy. Kenshin on the other hand was still on the stunned state but then he look down on himself and realised that he wasn't wearing any shirt. Hurriedly he excused himself and make a quick dive back into his room.

"Miss Kaoru, make youself at home." She heard him called from behind a closed door. She walked around the spacious living room. At the other side of the room see could see a large balcony with a small swimming pool.

Wanting a closer view she quickly place the box a small glass table and walk briskly around the room towards the ceiling high glass door that separate the living room and the balcony.

Kenshin open his wardrobe quickly and grabbing the first shirt that he found, he pulled it on and make a quick visit into the bathroom where he pull his hair into a low ponytail. Am I still dreaming or what. Why would she be here???!! Within seconds he was back in the living room. He found his guest staring out into the balcony and quickly joined her.

"Wanna go and check it out?" he asked startling her. "Oh, didn't hear you came in." She said clasping her hand on her chest. Looking at her he smiled faintly."I'm quite lightfooted. So wanna check it out?" Before Kaoru could answer, Kenshin was already unlocking the glass door. Within seconds he was standing outside in the morning sun, beckoning her to join him. Kaoru stepped out and walked over to the redhead who was now leaning casually on the railing. The moment she walked close to the railing. Her breath caught in her chest. The view infront of her was astonishing. She could see almost the whole city from where she stood. It was beyond words. Her own apartment does not provide such an awesome view. Kenshin smile to himself at the look on Kaoru's face.

"Like what you saw?"

Kaoru nodded in reply unable to take her eyes of the scenery before her.

"Sorry I shouted at you just now. I thought you were someone else." He said sheepishly. Without taking her eyes of the magnificent view she replied,"It's okay."

"So tell me what brought you all the way here.." he asked leaning on the railing and crossing his arms.

Staring at him Kaoru said meekly "Well, I'm here to say thank you." Kaoru felt her face flush presumably a million shade of red.

"Thank you, about????" he eyed her curiously.

"For returning my purse the other day." She replied as a matter of factly.

He merely chuckle at her and shake his head lighty, "You don't have to. So how did you know where I lived anyway."

Kaoru was about to answer when he put up his hand and continue."Wait, let me guess. Sano told you isn't it."

He smiled at her causing her to smile back. "I've brought cakes. Sano said you'd liked them." At the word of cakes Kenshin's grin widen."He's right about it. But like I've already said you don't really have to bother."

"No it's okay, really, I want you to know how grateful I was."

Kenshin had never been this amused for as long as he could remember. She's so weird.

"Hmm well okay then. But only if you'll stay and share it with me." He flashed her another one of his charming smile. "I'm not suppose to be eating too much sweets."

He led Kaoru back into the cool shade of his apartment. Kaoru ran to get the box then hurried after her host who had just disappeared down the left hallway. She walked slowly after him. No wonder he's an artist. This place just screamed 'artistic taste alert'. She thought surveying the figuries that were displayed in the hallway.

Again the dining room was just as amazing as the other rooms in the penthouse, brightly lit with yet again ceiling high glass windows. Kaoru placed the box on a rather small dining table. She turns to find Kenshin walking in from presumably the kitchen with plates and cuttlery. "Can I see what you've got in that box?" he rounded on her and touched the box gingerly. Kaoru nodded and open the cover. She saw his eyes gleamed at the sight of the cakes. "Wow! Is it alright if I'll have the green tea one??" he asked hopefully at the young girl next to him.

Kaoru couldn't help laughing at the way he's acting. "Sure...they're all for you actually."

"Miss Kaoru do you mind eating in this room? I know you like the balcony but I think it's rather hot."

Kaoru looked up to see her host staring back at her mildly "Sure I'll eat anywhere this place's even better than my own dining room already."

Megumi sat staring at her boyfriend curiously. Sano was currently downing another plate of her homemade pancakes. He felt her eyes on him and looked up,"What's the matter, Megumi?"

"You're up to something aren't you? You're having a secret with me?" she asked looking straight into his brown eyes. To her surprise Sano looked away from her. "No ofcourse not." He said avoiding her eyes. "That's not true." She said raising her voice a little louder. But he only smile back at her gently. "What makes you think I'm keeping something away from you, Foxy lady.."

"Because you're not looking me straight in the eyes. You _always_ avoid looking into my eyes when you're having secrets with me Saggara Sanosuke." He looked taken back with the tone of voice that she's using. It was not the normal ranting – squeaky voice she usually use and it's definitely not her famous flirty one as well. It was serious and demanding. Sanosuke looked out the kitchen window for a few second before asking his girlfriend. "Megumi, what do you think I'm keeping from you? Any idea?"

Looking annoyed she replied. "I know you're trying to set Kaoru up with Ken san. And there's a reason for it. A reason you wouldn't tell me." She said solemnly.

"You're right." He said looking seriously back at her. "I'll tell you all about it only if you'll promise me that you'll never mention it to anyone, is that alright?" Megumi shifted in her seat. "You know I'd promise, Sano."

"Fine. Okay remember when I told Misao I knew Kenshin from a club at my old school. Well, I actually knew him far longer than that. We used to live next door to each other. He was always helping me with a lot of stuff, he was like a big brother I never had. When my parents went abroad (A/N: yep Sano and Yahiko's parents are working at a company in another country.) he was always there for us, I meant Yahiko and me. He looked up at his girlfriend who sat listening patiently. And continue on," He knew it was hard having to live without parents. You see, he was an orphan himself. His parents died, how? I've never asked. But they left him alot of fortune. And his only guardian was his uncle. Hardly knew the man though only met the him once or twice. Weird freak he was." He said scratching his head. "Anyway, well Kenshin was really popular in school. Rich, goodlooking, talented and intelligent. Loads of girls went berserk just to get the chance to talk to him. But he never cared about any of them. Strangely he never had much friend either. Keep to himself. And his temper...." He said glancing up towards the ceiling."Well let's just say you can't be sure when he's going to blow up."

"Well he doesn't look all that ill-tempered when we met him last night." Megumi said doubtfully. Her boyfriend smirked at this," That's because he was in a good mood. Believe me he could be very scary when he's provoked. Anyway on with the story." He saw his girlfriend nodded and continued,

As I was saying..he never cared about any girl, then all of the sudden this girl appeared. She got transfer from this other school. Tomoe's her name. I'd never forget how Kenshin fall for her. Then they started going out, much to everyone's envy. They were what everyone called a perfect match. Both goodlooking and rich. She was actually very nice to me too. Kenshin went out with her for years, went to the same college and everything.

It was just the matter of time before he asked her to marry him. I was so sure of it. Tomoe's really pretty, she was a model, and obviously Kenshin doesn't mind as long as she's happy. But out of the blue she broke up with Kenshin and married this guy, I don't know his name, and moved to Paris." He sighed eyeing his girlfriend whose mouth was hanging open in shock.

"You mean she dumped him just like that?"

Sano gave a tiny smirk with total disgust,"Yea. Just like that. Kenshin was in pieces." He sighed heavily.

"But he became a singer though." Megumi exclaimed excitedly.

"Yea...met his manager Seta Soujirou about four years ago. If you ask me he did all this singing thing just to forget Tomoe."

"But Sano, I still don't get it, what it's got to do with Kaoru."

"He likes her. I could see it in his eyes. Last night was the first time in years that I could see him smile like that.

I couldn't help thinking maybe Kaoru might be able to bring back Kenshin that I knew years ago."

"Bring back? Bring what back exactly?"

Sano scoffed at his girlfriend's comment. "You'll find out soon, I hope. So like I've said I'm really counting on Kaoru."

Sipping her of coffee Megumi smile slyly And if I'm not mistaken she fancies him too.

"Sano, you should know that Kaoru's also got this little plan in mind." She said an evil smile appearing on her pretty face.

"And what's that???" he asked curiously

"Well....She's trying to make Ken san go out with her."

That make Sano laughed outright. "Megumi, I don't think Kaoru stand that much chance—"

"What?! You just said Ken san liked Kaoru so—"

He wagged his fingers at his girlfriend in a bemused manner. "Let me finish, foxy lady...I said Kaoru wouldn't stand at chance on making a go with Kenshin. And that's because Kenshin's much faster than her. She'll be falling for him quicker she'll even know it, so her plan will never come to progress."

Megumi sat stunned in her seat. "You mean to say that _he_ already make the move before Kaoru even knew it?"

"Yea...I knew Kenshin forever. He's very lucky—he always knew exactly what it is he's feeling and what is it that he want Why do you think he's at our school the other day in the first place, obviously you didn't fall for his returning purse excuse also?!"

Megumi blinked then process all the information she heard in her mind. The she smile lightly Well atleast I could be sure that Kaoru will be in good hands. Sano's right, she's just much too inexperience to make a go at someone.

She look across the table to see her boyfriend had already went back to finishing off his pancakes.

Kaoru laughed outright at yet another weird phrase that Kenshin who was sitting on an armchair just uttered.

"What's so funny??" Kenshin squeaked playfully at the cute raven-haired girl.

Kaoru waved her hands apologetically around. "S-sorry it's just the way you say things...I mean, I've never

heard any people say it like you do."

She grinned even more at the confuse mingled with amusment look on her host's face, who now scratched

his head. "Wow didn't know I could make people laugh at the way I talk, that I don't."

After the two of them had finished all the cakes Kaoru had brought earlier that morning the two of them had retreated into the spacious living room. They had a few round at chess and watch a TV show together. After awhile Kaoru had then started a conversation much to Kenshin's delight.

She had came to the realize that to be an idol's not an easy thing after all. From what Kenshin had mention he seemed to have very limited time for himself. And she quickly congratulated herself for deciding to visit him that day because it happen that this was his only free day for weeks.

"So what would happen if your manager find out that you have eaten sweets?" Kaoru asked playfully.

Kenshin leaned back into his seat and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, an evil smile playing on his lips.

"He'll probably freak out—'You Ate cakes????? You know you have to watch your diet'—something like that."

He grinned mocking his manager's voice. Kenshin looked back at Kaoru who sat grinning back at him. It was

Amazing at how fast they were becoming close to each other.

Kaoru took her eyes away from his intoxicating features and glanced down at her watch. She had to jump in

Surprise at what she saw. She didn't realised how long she had spent lounging around and chatting with the redhead. Kaoru forced her eyes to look up at his face again. A sheepish expression was on her innocent face.

"I think I better go home now." she sighed lightly in dissapointment and gazing at her watch at the same time. Reluctantly she got up from the soft leather sofa.

"Oh, I didn't know you got other appointments." Kenshin replied in a low tone not bothering to hide his frown, and stood up after her. Great now, you're acting like a total jerk, way to go.

"No- er, I didn't have any other appointment, it's just I'm using up your day off." She said picking up her bagpack. "You're suppose to get some good rest. You know- relax, watch TV-read books, chill out. Don't let me ruin your day off, I already woke you up early, you deserve to enjoy the day and have some time for yourself." She added cheerfully. Kenshin blinked at how fast she is speaking and chuckle at her nice intention for him. But he had a better idea of how to spend his so-called day off. He flashed an evil smile at the young girl before him. "Hmm...you're right Miss Kaoru. Sooo---I think I'll drive you home, just give me afew minutes, will you." Not waiting for Kaoru's approval he zoomed off into bedroom, leaving Kaoru standing in the middle of the room with her mouth hanging open.

Kaoru was dazed, did she heard right? She hadn't plan on him saying what she thought he did. Then she

Wondered why he said it. Most people would be glad to have their guest leaving as soon as possible so that they could enjoy the rest of their day in peace. But it seemed that this redheaded idol is harder to understand

Than most people she had met. hehehe! Seems like my visiting plan's working after all. Shrugging, Kaoru put her bagpack back down and made her way to a niche at the far side of the room. It was laden with elaborate photo frames containing portraits; some presumably of Kenshin's family and friends but most are of Kenshin himself in various poses and locations. Kaoru let her eyes trail from one frame to another. She smiled at a photo obviously of Kenshin's parents. A man with flaming red hair much like Kenshin's own but much shorter which was slicked back neatly, giving off an air nobility. Unlike his son the man in the portrait had a dazzling hazle brown eyes, which radiates kindness and warmth. If Kaoru had to decide which of the parent that Kenshin resembled she'd have to say it was his mother. They shared the same mesmerising lavender eyes her and the same sharp feature of the face. The only difference was that her long curly tresses are deep brown with strange golden strands visible amongst them.

She looked very happy and seemed like a very kind woman. Kaoru couldn't help thinking back at her own parents who also are very kind and had loved her dearly. Suddenly Kaoru's eyes caught sight of another portrait that brought her attention away from Kenshin's parent. It was a portrait of Kenshin in his high schools days standing beside a stunningly pretty girl, with long dark hair with a confident look on her face. Kenshin was raising a trophy with one hand and holding the girl's hand in another. It wasn't Kenshin that had caught her attention, but it was the girl he was holding hands with. Kaoru felt a sudden tinge of uneasiness at the sight of this very girl for some strange reason. Shaking her head lightly she examine the next frame, and to her surprise this portrait was of the same girl again, standing at a beach with her beautiful hair flying in the wind. She looked as if she was posing for a magazine cover. Kaoru bent down to look closer but had to jump in shock as she heard a door slammed behind her. Kaoru turned around and had to grasp.

Standing in the doorway was Kenshin. But he no longer had on his shorts. He was on full gear, wearing a tight black jeans and a blood red top. Even his hair had been tied up into a high ponytail. At that moment Kaoru practically forget to breathe.

Kenshin stepped into the living room and smirked at the expression of Kaoru's face.

"I see you like me better when I'm all dressed up." He purr slyly and walked over to her. Kaoru shouldn't help but blushed lightly at his comment. Kenshin looked at the frames lovingly before picking up his parent's picture.

"These are my parents." He said warmly showing Kaoru the photo of his parents. "They don't like taking pictures of themselves, so this is the only one I've got of them. Always insist of taking mine instead. That's why I had so many photos of myself."

Kaoru grinned sadly at his words," My parents are also like that." Kaoru looked up at the guy standing beside her, He looked so sweet when he's talking about his parents. He must have loved them very much. Maybe as much as I have loved mine. She watch as he placed the frame lightly back onto the niche and then she saw his eyes shifted to the frame that hold the portrait of that pretty girl. "Um she's very pretty." She said politely.

Kenshin smiled tightly but replied in a normal tone." Yes, She's a model." Kaoru raised an eyebrow but was not entirely surprise. Then she heard him sigh lightly, which make her turned to him once more. He had on an expression she had never seen before. It was a cross between sadness and regret. But suddenly he turned around to face her and smile lightly. "I think we should go, I'm not sure how the traffic's gonna be at this time."

She nodded silently and together they walked out of the apartment.

Kaoru wait patiently while Kenshin shove his belongings aside for her on the passenger's seat. They had walked out into the parking space awhile ago, and if Kaoru had thought Kenshin a careless type of person, she'd decided against it from this point on. For several minutes he had checked the engine and all the tires. When she had asked him what he was doing he meerly said that it's just for safety reasons.

He straighten up and smile apologetically at her. "Okay it's safe." He said gesturing to the young girl. Kenshin waited until Kaoru had gotten into the car, he closed the door for her then made his way to the driver's seat. Once he was in the tiny car Kenshin starts up the engine and sped off into the buzzing street.

Soon the two of them were caught at yet another red light. They sighed in unison, which cause Kenshin to turn to face his passenger, "Boring isn't it—"Kenshin was cut short by the ringing of his cell phone. Frowning, he

Peek at the ringer's ID and glowered darkly. "Yes?....I'm not free. No I won't. Forget it, Seta! It's my day off today!!" Kaoru turned her attention towards the raging Kenshin. Whoever's on the other side of the line's really

Pushing Kenshin's temper. As if sensing Kaoru's gaze Kenshin turned to her his phone still pressed to his ears. At the sight of her, his expressions soften a little. "Look Seta If you want to talk..It'll have to be on Monday!" He tossed his phone away from himself a little harder than intended. "Is there a problem?" Kaoru asked curiously. She was concerned at the way he was looking. Kenshin cocked his head in her direction then reply tightly.

"My manager wants me to drop into office for a little talking...right now." Kaoru could see his hands gripping the steering wheels tighter. "And you're not going???" Kaoru asked again more seriously. Half unconciously she had folded her arms across her chest, an action she would do only when she was fustrated. Kenshin did not reply, but kept driving on. Kaoru shift slightly on her seat and turned fully to meet Kenshin who was still driving with a little too much concentration. "Look, I think you shouldn't be doing this." She said loudly. "I shouldn't do what _exactly_?!" he snapped back at her. But Kaoru's not going to give up anytime soon. She will make him realise that he could not neglect his responsiblity."Not going to the office, ofcause!" she said her voice getting louder with every moment. "It's MY DAY OFF! You said so yourself I should be able to have sometime for myself and do whatever I wanted to do!" he hissed dangerously making her shudder lightly. Kaoru turned away from her driver and stared blankly out the car's window. She drew in a breath. "Fine it's your decision. But I'll tell you one thing. If it was me I'll never neglect my responsibility-even if it's my day off." She said indifferently and completely turn away from her driver. That make Kenshin averted his eyes back to the young girl beside him. Something in her serious tone caught his attention. It seemed sooo familiar to him, then it hitted him. She had sounded so much like....

A/N: Hehehe! Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Who Kaoru had sounded like, well just have a guess. Next chapter things will just get a little bit more complicated!! Goodluck to you all!!!

And as usual Review Please!!!!!!


	7. CC chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I Do not own Rurouni Kenshin and its Characters.**

**A/N**: Ahem Ahem! Well Hello everyone. First off I must give a million thanks to all those who have given in their Reviews. All of your comments meant so much to me! As usual to Howard, I forgive you as always but next time don't do that gain alright?! Thank you for all your support and ofcourse for editing this chapter for me too! To Oppy! I really like your story. It's great! Keep it going na ja!!! Heheheh sorry for ranting on for so long...A little explanation for the story. To make things easier for you all I've decided to put the story format as showed below. 

**THOUGHTS**

"SPEECH"

Hope you'll enjoy the story!!!

Chapter 7

The night had fallen on the city about an hour ago. All the lampposts on the street are on, making the outline of the grand houses of the neighbourhood sharper in the darkness. A large white sedan wove silently through the quiet street, winding its way onto the top of a hill at the very end of the road. With the lack of the streetlights, the elaborate gate was half hidden in the dark. The car slowed upon entering this gate. But upon seeing that it was thrown apart in a welcoming manner, the driver drove slightly faster through it and found himself on a tiny road lined with mature trees on either side. For a few minutes he drove on until a large ancient Victorian style mansion loomed out infront of him in the distance. He pulled up infront of the mansion and got out. He shuddered at the eeriness of the surrounding, but shaking away the uneasiness he made his way to the other side of the car. Bowing low he open the door for his passenger, who had been sitting quietly on the back seat. He took afew steps back as a woman stepped out of the car. She stood looking up at the mansion for afew second before making her way up to the front door. The driver couldn't help stealing a glance at his passenger. She was very pretty and was draped in fine cream-colored silk blouse and a matching skirt of the similar fabric. Her sleek black hair had been tied up into a neat french bun at the nape of her neck. He let a smile graced his lips. She had been very nice to him all these years he had worked for her. And he was happy he got a chance to work for such a charming mistress. He turned to go and wait for her in the car. Even though he wanted very much to know why his mistress had to come to this creepy place, it wasn't in his business to nose into her affairs. The sound of the high heels clicked on the stone pathway. Finally she stopped at the all too familiar front door. She hesitated before knocking on the large old silver knocker. After awhile she heard faint shuffling and the door swung open revealing an old butler. He takes one look at her in mild surprise and recognition before his expression snap back to that of interest and formality.

"It's been awhile that we haven't met, Miss, oh excuse me, I meant _madame."_ He enjoyed the nervous look on her face for afew seconds before saying in his ever polite tone."May I help you this fine evening, madame?"

She looks around nervously." Gi-Tay, I'm here to see—"

"The young master does not reside here for many years already, madame. And master is out on business." Gi-Tay answered back politely as if knowing exactly whom the lady was intending to meet. And as if he knew exactly what she was about to ask next he spoke up again."And I'm sorry to say, madame, I cannot reveal the young master's new address to those he does not permit. So if that's all, goodevening madame." With that the old man closed the door, leaving her standing there dumbstruck. Having no other choice she walked back to the car her head hung low in disappointment. The driver quickly opens the door for her. She got in and sat deep in thought. Until a deep voice took her out of her thoughts.

"Where to, madame?" She looked up at her driver and smile weakly. "Home" she said shortly and went back to thinking.

Seta Soujirou sat listlessly in his office. He had been working the whole afternoon. Sighing he take a look around at his office. He knew most of his co-workers must have gone home already. It was a good way past 7.00 pm. He sat there wondering how many people would like to come into the office seven days a week like he did. He knew he should have stayed home on a Saturday like this, but it would be awfully boring without anyone to talk to.

Most people admire his work and dedication but no one knew he partly did it because his works are all he's got. He had no girlfriend, no family and practically no close friends. Kenshin and Shishio seemed to be the only people he's close with. He eyed the folder on his table worriedly. He had been called in by Shishio earlier that day and had been directed that a very well known entertainment company had specifically requested that they wanted Kenshin to star on their new drama. As a friend Soujirou thought it wasn't such a good idea. He knew Kenshin's already very busy with the new album he hardly have any time for himself. Taking this assignment would reduce that small amount of free time to no free time at all. But on the other hand it was a good chance to promote the new album. He was thinking about all this when he hears a faint knock on the door.

Before he could even answer the door swung open and in stepped Kenshin looking annoyed as usual.

"So, what do you want to talk about." He asked coolly at his manager who stood up abruptly at the sight of the singer. "Y-You came!" he said looking really surprised but in the mean time very pleased as well. Kenshin ignored his manager's comment and sat down on one of the chair. "You have to thank Miss Kaoru." Soujirou sat back down looking confused."Miss Kaoru? Who's that?"

"She's the one who urged me to come, that's all you have to know. So what do you want to talk about." He answered frowning slightly. Soujirou held out the folder to the redhead. Kenshin took it with a questioning look and flipped through the pages scanning it briefly. When he looked up again, he undoubtly have a very sour look on his face. "What do you think about this, Souji?" The young manager sighed lightly and walked to one of the window. He looked down at the street below."It's a good chance to promote the new album." He could hear Kenshin sighed in exasperation.

"But it's your choice, I think it'll be easier to decide when you, er meet up with the person from the company." He said turning to face the singer. Kenshin stared up sharply at Soujirou."You mean I'll have to meet someone from this company?!!"He asked his voice dropping dangerously low. Soujirou had been expecting some (um actually a lot of) trouble speaking with the young idol. On the other hand he also understood how tire Kenshin was from all the work stress Shishio's pushing him through. He walked slowly up to the chair Kenshin was sitting on and put his hands on Kenshin's shoulder in a brotherly manner. Even though he was younger than the pop singer he knew Kenshin wouldn't mind his brotherly sympathy. "How about---Damn! Mr. Shishio's going to kill me --you meet up with this agent guy from the company and I'll let you have a week off. Go anywhere you like, relax and have some fun. How does that sound?"

Kenshin looked up surprised. He wasn't sure if his ears had deceived him or did he just heard his workaholic of a manager said he'll get a week off if he'll only meet up with whoever it is! But then something nagged at him. "Why are you so insistent for me to meet this person, Seta?" Soujirou sighed heavily and threw both his hands up in exasperation. Count on this young master to be of a million curiosities. He scratches his head unnervingly. "I-well let's just say they might have some very good offer. And starring in drama series can be a good way to promote your upcoming album." Kenshin stared hard at his manager's face. He knew Soujirou had always done everything he could for him. And what Soujirou said had made sense. "Fine. Just tell me who to meet and where to go." Relieve came across the intelligent manager's face. He hurriedly searches his side pocket. Afew seconds later he withdrew a crumpled piece of paper. "Um. Right. Two o'clock on Wednesday at Nisha's Grotto."

"Who am I suppose to be meeting?" he asked uninterestingly still looking at the folder that had been given to him earlier.

Soujirou squinted at the paper again and sighed."The senior manger of the company himself. But it'll be okay, since I'll be there as well. So don't wor--Hey wait! Why are you in such a hurry-?" He raised his voice slightly to be heard since Kenshin had already stormed out of the office before he could even finish the sentence. Sighing he walked back to the high-rise window and look down at the street below once again. "Atleast he listens to me once and for all." He stood there until he could make out a tiny figure with flaming read locks storming out onto the sidewalk below. He watched as the figure disappeared into a car and sped off into the nighttime traffic before walking casually back to his table. He sank into his large chair and picking up the receiver of the telephone, he dialled a number he had been memorising earlier that afternoon. He sighed as he waited patiently for someone on the other side of the line to answer. It seemed like a very long time before he heard a male's voice answering.

"Yes?"

"Er-This is Seta Soujirou from G- Records.(Dreadful name for a company but o well...!) I've called to confirm that Mr.Himura and I are very pleased to meet with you to discuss the business."

"Good. I'll be waiting." A triumphant tone answered shortly.

"Great! Oh, sorry but what's your name again. I didn't think I catch it."

There was a pause before Soujirou swore he heard a very distinctive smirk at the other end. "Yukishiro, Yukishiro Enishi."

"Oh right see you on Wednesday Yukishiro san."

He hung up but Soujirou find he couldn't shake away the disturbing feeling about this Yukishiro guy.**He sounded so triumphant. And I think I heard him smirk. No...a high-ranking personnel like him wouldn't be** **that rude. Come on Soujirou put yourself together.**

Heaving another sigh he pulled put another thick folder from a drawer and went back to work.

Kenshin stepped into the elegant elevator of his apartment building slowly and punch in the button for his floor.

He sighed at the things that had happened earlier that day. All together it had been a very nice day for him. He had gotten to know Kaoru abit more. The lunch was amazing and even the little chat with soujirou seemed pretty okay. But the little argument he had with Kaoru back in the car had been quite nervewracking.

Kenshin had to admit he was very uncomfortable when he heard the young girl's tone back then. It had sounded way too mature for her age. Infact, it brought back certain memories of another girl he had known. A girl he tried so hard to forget but yet every single detail of her was still imprinted in his deepest memory. The elevator door slid open at his floor and Kenshin glided out of it slowly. He fished out the key from his side pocket and enters his apartment. Quietly he closed the door behind him shutting out the light from the building's corridor. He turned on the lights and his apartment lit up ever so brightly. Kenshin made his way slowly to the niche where all the portraits laid. Carefully he picked up a frame that Kaoru had picked up earlier that day. He peered down at it. The girl in the picture had looked so happy. He couldn't help wondering how she would be right now, at that very moment, would she be just as happy as she had been in that picture?. **No! You** **shouldn't be thinking about her!** He scolded himself. And he placed the frame back onto the niche and turned quickly away. Then another thought perturbed his already disturbed mind **Wait! They...looked so similar. And** **they even talk the same wa—No, don't! They're not the same!! Never!!** With that Kenshin stormed off. A moment later the lights were turned off darkening the room once again.

Sunday dawned bright and shining much to Kaoru's delight. She had spent the whole of yesterday with Kenshin. She sat smiling at her reflection in the mirror, thinking back at the events of the previous day. After she had given him a piece of her mind about neglecting responsibility Kenshin had became unsually quiet. And she had kept her silence in return. But to Kaoru's relieve halfway to her home Kenshin decided that it would be a good idea to take her to lunch with him. Kaoru obviously agreed, as it was a best way to make peace after their little fight.

He took her to an expensive looking Vietnamese restaurant she had never been to before. The food was really awesome, but the glance they keep on getting from the other tables disturbed her alot. Kenshin on the other hand took no notice whatsoever. But Kaoru notice that he was acting strangely cold in the public. Pushing that thought away Kaoru smiled lightly in satisfaction. **Atleast I could be sure that he's not a cold**-hearted** person that he seemed to act all the time. I wonder if he had dropped into his office later or not**. Kaoru put down her comb gently. Right after Kaoru had gotten home the previous day, she had called up her two best friends straight away. Megumi, didn't seem all that interested in her little date. But from the shriek she had received from the Misao, well it's enough to know that there's one person who's going to be at the front line of the information. For today she had decided to stay home and study for the upcoming final exam (which happened to be on the next day) inspite of how nice the weather is outside.

She was gazing absent-mindedly into space when the phone rang alerting her. She quickly ran out of her bedroom to pick it up.

"Hello?" she said cheerfully into the receiver.

"Miss Kaoru?"

Grinning she knew straight away that it was Kenshin. No one else ever call her Miss."Kenshin I told you to drop the 'Miss'." She replied pleasantly.

"Oh okay...Um I just wanted to know if you're doing anything in particular today..."

"Huh?!"

"You see I've made a tiny deal with my manager yesterday..and I landed myself another day off today....."

"Oh!" **So he did went into office!! Great!!!**

"And I was just thinking maybe we can go out and some have lunch together."

"Oh...well I'm free the whole day." She said trying very hard to hide her excitement.

"Great, I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Sure. See you then."

She hung up and jumped in sheer excitement and happiness. **Well who cares about exams! I've already got** **accepted into a college, early decision**. She thought happily and she took off at full speed back into her bedroom again.

Approximately thirty minutes later kaoru tapped dance out of the bathroom. She quickly opens her overflowing wardrobe. Kaoru carefully leaf through her many tops and jeans. After afew minutes she stomped her feet in frustration. On her bed lay the various tops and jeans she had pulled out of the wardrobe and had hastily tried on. But none of it seemed the material for a lunch date at all. **Why do I have so many jeans and t-shirts??** **Where are all my skirts and cute blouses????** Then she saw it, at the very bottom of her wardrobe laid a light pink Laura-Ashleyish knee length dress. Pulling it out she held it up and examine it. Hurriedly she pulled it on. Staring into her reflection in the mirror, Kaoru had to grasp. **Perfect!** With only ten minutes left before Kenshin would be there, Kaoru quickly dab on some powder and some lipgloss. Kaoru pulled her long hair into the usual ponytail, but had to scrunch up her face at the outcome. **_Soo_!Not for a date style**. Quickly she let her beautiful silken locks fall back down again. Brushing it into place, Kaoru then picked up her all time favourite bottle of perfume, which she hardly gets the chance to use. Giggling she sprayed a certain amount of it onto herself. "Now, the shoe." She whispered to herself. Kaoru walked to the far side of her bedroom where she kept boxes of what she called 'fancy shoes' and started to rummage through the boxes. Finding the pair she wanted at the very bottom of the pile, Kaoru tug at it causing all the other boxes on top of it to topple down on her. In shock she yelped and quickly moved away clutching the box of shoe to herself. Quickly Kaoru put on the pretty white strap on sandal. Moving to the full-length mirror in the hallway she look at her reflection and smile brightly in satisfaction. **Perfect! Just Perfect!!**

Not a minute after she had finish that sentence the doorbell rang. Kaoru quickly skip to the door. A hundred percent sure who it was she leaned against the doorframe trying the best to look sexy. Turning the doorknob slowly, Kaoru let the door swing open slowly. And in front of her stood..."Yahiko?!!!" She stammered at the sight of the young boy and immediately straightens up. "Um, Kaoru..I've come to return the game Sano had bor—Wohh what happened to you!?" Yahiko asked eyeing her up and down strangely. Kaoru glared at him in anger but kept her silence due to the fact that she couldn't come up with anything creative to throw back at the moment. "Did you trip on some pink paint bucket??" Yahiko continue laughing hysterically.

"Wow you look great!" Kenshin had arrived and was standing a little behind Yahiko. Kaoru blushed at the sight of him. Yahiko stood in middle, look from Kenshin to Kaoru then burst out laughing even harder than before.

"H-hi Kenshin, g-going for lunch?" He greeted between his laughing fits.

Kenshin winked back and smile broadly before turning back to Kaoru who just stood there throwing death glares at Yahiko. "So should we..?" Kenshin started "Oh yes.." Kaoru replied back as sweetly as she could. "Just leave it inside and lock the door for me, will you Yahiko _chan_." Kaoru snapped at the younger boy and stressing the last word clearly in hope that it might annoy Yahiko. Without looking back at the young boy she just stepped up to her date and dragged him away. From behind, Kaoru could hear Yahiko continue laughing very loudly followed by,"Alright Have Fun, Kenshin.Watch out for ants, Kaoru. They might mistake you for...." Not wanting to hear what the ants might mistake her for Kaoru quickly pushed the chuckling Kenshin into the awaiting elevator.

Once the elevator's door had slid shut. Kaoru breathe angrily, "Oooh! I'll definitely have to get back at him for that!" Hearing a strange snickering type of noise from behind her Kaoru immediately spun around to see Kenshin trying very hard not to laugh. Damn he's so cute. She let her eyes survey the red headed hottie infront of her. Today Kenshin was in black sleevless shirt and light blue jeans. "What's so funny?!" she asked pouting playfully at him. "Nothing it's just you look extra cute when you're angry." Kenshin replied winking at her.

"You look wonderful, Miss Kaoru."

"Thank you, **you're also very hot!** just don't come near me alright." Kaoru said flatly causing Kenshin to blink in cunfusion.

"Or you might have ants all over you, I might really attract some like Yahiko said." She said giggling cutely at him.

Kenshin took a step closer to the pretty lady infront of him. "It's not ants that you attract, Miss Kaoru. Then before Kaoru knew it Kenshin had leaned down and brushed his lips across her own. Kaoru's eyes widen in shock.

**He's kissing me??! Omigod!!** Instinctively Kaoru wrapped her arm around his neck and start kissing him back. They broke away when the door slid open. Kenshin took hold of her hand and gently lead out out of the elevator. Kaoru was dazed. **Am I dreaming...Oh gosh! Hope I didn't smudged my lipgloss**. If she had been looking at her date's face she would be seeing a very warm smile that not very many people have seen. Together they walked out of the building hand in hand....

Hurrying footsteps echoed through the bustling hallway of a large professional office space, causing a man with piercing blue eyes to look up from a large pile of paperwork. He furrowed his brow at the noise outside wondering to himself what or who was making all these racket. He didn't have to wait long for a young man threw open his office door and barged in slightly out of breath. A crumpled piece of paper was clutched tightly in his hand. Aoshi stared blankly at this intruder. The man walked in closer to the large office table and handed the much crumpled memo pad to his boss. Aoshi took the note and graze briefly at the few words written on it. His brows furrowed abit more before he looked up and ask in his usual crisp tone," Has anyone confirmed this information?" The younger man shifted uncomfortably. He had applied to work at this company only afew day ago as a messenger, and obviously didn't had any idea what his boss was asking him about. "So?!"

"Er—Sir, I'm--."

"I did, sir." Answered another voice from the office door.

"Come in, Beshimi." Aoshi called icily at one of his closest assistant. Beshimi took another step into the office. He nodded to the young messenger who gratefully took the hint and quickly left the room. Beshimi waited until the office door was close before striding over to Aoshi.

"So?" Aoshi asked not taking his eyes off Beshimi.

"She's definitely here, in the city. Our source indicated that she had been to er-several places that we have already thought off." He took a minute's pause to study his boss's reaction. As Aoshi had kept silent he took the opportunity to continue. "And I was just confirmed that she had sent her brother to negotiate with Himura's manager. This meant it's our chance to---"

Aoshi put up his hand abruptly, silencing his Beshimi in the instant. He closed his eyes and let himself think the matter over carefully.

"Aoshi sama?"

He finally opened his ice blue eyes, his face not showing any sign of emotion.

"Beshimi, follow the progress closely. Have our people follow both _her _and her brother. And...keep a close watch on the Himura's manager as well. Do not do anything without my consent." He takes another swift gaze at his assistant before going back to his paperwork.

"Yes, sir." Beshimi bowed and walked out of Aoshi's office silently closing the door behind him. As soon as the door had been securely shut, Aoshi looked up again. He drew in a breath. Even though he was the youngest president the company ever had, he still thinks it was more of a burden than a blessing. Ever since his parent had died and willed him this company he knew he would one day have to take full responsibility of this large company. But he never dreamed that he would have to take this position so soon. Right after he had graduated from college, his parents' most trust advisor and friend had handed in his resignation from the position he claimed he was just filling in. Since Okina had decided to step aside, Aoshi had no choice but to take the position of the president of Oniwaban Entertainment Ltd. Even though he still spend most of his days hanging around Misao's school (and house), somehow he still had managed to finish all of his work on time. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the ancient grandfather clock at the other end of the room. Then something caught his attention making him turn fully to it.

He had completely forgotten that he had promised Misao that he would join her for dinner. And from what the clock's telling, he had already been half an hour late. He quickly cleared all his work away and hurriedly left his office immediately hoping that Misao wouldn't be too upset with him.

The traffic had been miraculously good, he had easily reached Misao's house a good time before six o'clock, which is dinnertime. Slamming his car's door shut he eyed another unfamiliar sport car that was parked right infront of his own. Still glancing back at that unidentified vehicle he strode briskly up to the frontdoor. He knocked twice and stood back to wait. He turns to look at the car once more before the front door creek open.

"Oh! on in. Misaso's in the den with Kaoru." Okina said ushering Aoshi in.

"Okina, whose car is that?" Aoshi asked jerking his head in the car's direction. The elderly man blinked in confusion, "What car?---Ohh! It's Himura san's." Replied the old man in sudden recognition, before disappearing down the hallway leaving the young guest standing stock still in the foyer. Aoshi furrowed his eyebrows again.

**Himura, why are you here. **

"Aoshi?"

He spun around as he heard his name. And expectedly he saw his girlfriend poking her head of of a room.

He quickly trodded over to her.

"Thought I heard your voice." Misao smiled brightly before pouncing at him,"Come in, Kaoru and Himura's about to leave."

Misao pulled her boyfriend into the room and shutted the door behind her. Aoshi stepped into the cozy den and took in the scene infront of him. Kaoru was sitting on one of the chair and Kenshin was leant casually against the mantelpiece. "Hi Aoshi." Kaoru greeted from her place. **What is this, a picture from the cover of a romance** **novel or something?** He thought while returning a polite 'Hello', and then he turned to meet his ex-classmate. They locked eyes for afew seconds before nodding curtly to one another. Okina appeared again at the door. "Misao, Aoshi. Dinner's ready."

"Okay, gramp!" Misao squeak in reply. Kaoru got up and smiled at her friend."Well see you tomorrow then."

"Kaoru-chan, Himura san why don't you two stay for dinner." Okina asked looking at the two youngsters. Kenshin turned to Kaoru who gazed back at him. "Thank you Okina, it's not that I don't want to stay it's just Kenshin's have to drop me off at home then he'll have to go back into his office."

"Oh! I see, next time then." Okina said looking very disappointed.

Misao and Aoshi walked Kenshin and Koaru to the car. Misao whispered lightly into her friend's ear.

"So are your plans working?"

Kaoru blushed lightly before whispering. "Well don't know if it's working or not but I've got him to drive me here didn't I."

The two girls giggled at each other.

"Kao-don't forget to tell me everything alright!"

Kaoru nodded and make her way to the passenger's seat.

Aoshi seeing that the two girls are still talking took this chance to pull Kenshin away from the girls.

"Himura, you're seeing someone tomorrow isn't it." He asked as a matter of factly, causing Kenshin to frown

"How did you—."

"You don't have to know..." he lowered his voice abit more to avoid being heard, "I just wanted you to know that you should be very careful and keep in mind that whatever your decision is. It will decide the fate of a company."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and stare up into the emotionless face. "What do mean? Shinomori what are you trying to say!"

Aoshi stared icily back into the dangerous amethyst orbs that are now flecked with amber. A smile tugged on his lips he just look away and reply nonchalantly,

"Ask your uncle. I can say no more."

"What's my uncle got to do with alll this?!" Kenshin snapped back in a voice no louder than a hiss.

Aoshi smirked lightly at the furious red head before pivoted and strode back into the house not bothering to answer Kenshin's question. Kenshin stood looking after the departed form of his ex-classmate.

"Kenshin?" he heard Kaoru's voice beside him. He quickly turns to meet her, trying his hardest to smile.

"Let's go." He said shortly and got into the car. Kaoru waved at her friend once more then followed Kenshin into the car. Misao stood on the pavement and look after the red convertible until it disappears around the corner before skipping back into her house.

Meanwhile tension is running pretty high for Kaoru. She sneaks another glance at the vicious-looking Kenshin behind the steering wheel. He hadn't spoken to her since they left Misao's house and the look on his face almost made her regret taking this ride with him. Now Kaoru had some idea what Sano had meant about not getting on Kenshin's nerve. She shivered slightly and sighed heavily.

"Can you pull up at the next bus stop?" she asked not daring to meet his eyes.

"What?!" he snapped cocking his head to looking around. As soon as he saw how Kaoru's face fell at his words, his expression soften.

"I'm sorry Miss Kaoru. It's just I'm thinking about something else. What were you saying?" he asked trying his best to sound friendly.

"It's okay, why don't you just pull up at the next bus stop. You seem to have alot to think about. I can get home fine." Kaoru said lightly.

This caused Kenshin to turn fully to his passenger. He studied her face intently before heaving another sigh.

"I'm really sorry Miss Kaoru. I'm not feeling well,and there's just so much to think about"

"Oh. I see...you know what you should find sometime for yourself." She said her eyes flashed in corncern.

"Thank you, Miss Kaoru. So will you forgive me." He asked in a mock serious tone.

"Forgive you about???" returned Kaoru confused.

He chuckled lightly at her, "For snapping at you just now, ofcourse."

That make Kaoru laughed heartily, she liked it when he was acting this way.

**He is so weird one minute he could look dead scary and the next minute he could be very cute**.

"Don't be silly Kenshin. It's okay. You can snap at me anytime and I won't be angry at all." She answered smiling warmly at him.

At those words Ken shin's eyes narrowed and flecked amber again. He looked at her dangerously.

Kaoru tensed up involuntarily. **Now what's wrong with him! Oh gracious me, did I just provoke him?**

"Er—K-Kenshin?" she stuttered making Kenshin laugh outright. His eyes returning to its brilliant amethyst color.

"That was fun isn't it Miss Kaoru." He said laughing at the now fuming Kaoru.

"Damn, Don't do that again mister. It's scary!!" she yelled and slapped his arm that was rested on the steering wheel. This caused Kenshin to laugh even more. **She could really take my mind off of all the crazy things.**

"So do you still want me to stop at the next bus stop, Miss Kaoru?" he asked still chuckling at his little performance.

"No Way! For your punishment you'll have to drive me all the way home and walk me up to my apartment too!" she answered as a matter of factly and folding her arms in a commanding manner.

Kenshin nodded at the girl's command chuckling at her queerness.

"Sure You're the boss, Miss Kaoru." He replied and looks straight at the street before him. He knew as soon he drops Kaoru off at her house, he'd have to think about all the disturbing information again. Aoshi's words rang through his mind again: 'Your decision will decide the fate of a company.' _And_ 'Ask your uncle.' What does that suppose to mean. He shook his head again trying to rid his mind from all the troubles and continue driving on.

A/N: Well How do you think about it?! I hope you enjoyed the story! Heheheh and as usual, Please Reviews!!!


	8. CC chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Rurouni Kenshin and its Characters.**

**A/N:** Hello, everyone. First of all...Thank you, Thank you and Thank you for all those of you that had given in your Reviews! I appreciated it very much. And because of you, my reviewers, that I still keep writing this story. So thank you all very much again. Also to my dearest, Howard: Thank you for everything you've done. Especially editing this chapter for me. I owe you one, mann! To my sister, Mayme...goodluck with your story! I loved it so far!!!!!

Um right as for the story format, it'll be the same as the previous chapters that is...

"SPEECH"

**THOUGHTS**

Alright so on with the story!!!

Chapter 8 

Kenshin stared out at the total darkness of the starless night and sighed deeply. He had been standing there for how long, exactly, he wasn't even sure. As soon as he had gotten home he had walked out onto his balcony.

For some strange reason the silence around seemed to make him feel comfortable. What Aoshi had told him afew hours back still echo in the back his head. Yet he couldn't place it, how could his decision about taking a project could relate to the fate of a company. Most of all what company would that meant. Deciding it was no use thinking, and that he would probably find it out after meeting up with whoever he have to meet the next day, he made a beeline into the kitchen. Grabbing a can of drink from the fridge, Kenshin leant casually against a counter. A wild idea came to him. Well it wasn't exactly wild, but it was something he wouldn't choose to do if he can help it. Kenshin knew if he would only make up his mind to call up his uncle, all of his questions would be answered. **Damn, if I call him up he'll find a way to say something nasty again. And all that talk about being stupid and being an idiot would surely come up.**

Shaking his head lightly he threw the now empty can of drink into the trashcan and stalked off into the darkness of his apartment. ** No, I won't call him. I'll get the answer I need tomorrow**.

Soujirou tapped his foot impatiently on the sidewalk infront a crowded restaurant. **The Yukishiro guy** **could arrive any minute now....Hurry Up Kenshin. Please don't be late!** He thought desperately. He had arrived some twenty minutes earlier just to make sure everything will run smoothly. Kenshin should've been with him by now, but the idol's still nowhere in sight.

"Kenshin, Hurry up!." He muttered darkly under his breath.

"Good afternoon Seta san." An overly confident tone caused him to spin around immediately. Soujirou found himself staring into a pair of eerie turquoise-blue eyes. A breath seemed to caught in his chest. This guy infront of him doesn't look a day older than twenty but his hair was of the most extraordinary color. It was pure white. **I will never understand these weird fashion and hair trends.**

"I see, Himura's late as _usual_." The young man spoke up. Soujirou smiled goodnaturedly back, "You must be Yukishiro san. The traffic's bad today, he'll be here shortly. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said formally all the while holding out his hand. Enishi merely looked away from the man before him in an ultraly bored manner, causing Soujirou to quickly lower his extended hand. **Gosh! This guy's so** **rude!**

"Well_, I'll_ go and wait inside then." Without waiting for reply, Enishi stuffed his hands into his side pockets and strolled airily into the restaurant leaving Soujirou to stared blankly after him.

Shrugging the young manager turned around and faces the buzzing street once more. The manager's heart leapt as soon as he caught sight of a red sport car zooming in his direction. Waiting until that car swerved up at the curve and the sound of the engine die before hurrying towards the driver, who just emerge from the car.

"Kenshin !!" Soujirou screeched and started to drag the still confused idol by the arm into a very crowded restaurant.

"Wait Souji-what's the hurry??" Kenshin asked yanking his arm back from Soujirou's clutch. In a flash Soujirou managed to pull his idol by the arm again. "Well, that guy's here, He's waiting for you."

That answered his question so he let his manager dragged him as he let his eyes survey the surrounding of the restaurant. Then his eyes rested on a familiar man. He narrowed his beautiful eyes wondering **What is he doing here**.

To his utter amazement Soujirou pulled him straight into the direction of that man. Then it dawned on him, ofcourse how could he be that thick. They stopped at a small circular table right at the very end of the restaurant. The young man that was seated at the table merely look boringly up at them from the menu he was reading. Not bothering to stand up he smiles or rather smirk at the newcomers.

"Yukishiro san, This is –"Soujirou spoke up all the while gesturing to Kenshin who was standing next to him.

" Late as usual Himura." The young man snickered cutting off Soujirou very rudely. Soujirou turned swiftly to Kenshin who now look as if he would very much like it if he could kill the young man infront of him.

"Enishi.." Kenshin breathe dangerously making Soujirou shudder slightly. **No, don't panic**. the young manager mentally commanded himself.

Pasting a smile onto his face he continued as if everything is going just the way he wanted.

" Oh! I didn't know you two were acquainted."

Enishi snicker again lightly at Soujirou's statement.. "Why...yes we're soooo close we're _almost_ a family isn't it, Himura?"

" I see..." replied Soujirou nodding slightly but telling from the way that Kenshin was looking daggers at the younger man Soujirou was not so sure if he could really rely on that pieace of information or not..

"Well sit down, so we can _finally_ start." Enishi said gesturing to the vacant seats.

Soujirou sat down politely while Kenshin more or less just threw himself carelessly onto the seat.

"Alright, Yukishiro san this is Himura san's profile." The manager handed Enishi the folder containing all the informations about Kenshin's work. Enishi took it and to Soujirou's utter surprise just threw it down on the table without the least interest. Instead he continued to grin annoyingly and blabbed on.

"What do you want?!" asked Kenshin, hatred laced in his every word.

"Now, now I'd thought you'd be abit more polite now that you're what is it again? Oh yes a _singer_. "

It was pretty hard what Enishi had meant by that but it obviously make Soujirou very uneasy.

"I think we should get down to business, Yukishiro san." Soujirou said politely.

Enishi slowly turns to look at the manager in an extremely bored expression.

"Oh yea.. the business I _almost forgot_." He drawled annoyingly and drew himself up into what looked like his professional manner. "Right! I will go straight to the point then, you see I have a lot of matters to attend to which are _all much _more important than just talking here with you." He smirked before continuing,"I'd rather be doing some other stuff but ofcourse...I couldn't help it, no one else is available or should I say no one wants to come---"

"Just get to the point Enishi, obviously you think I'd enjoy talking to you?" Kenshin replied in a matching drawl.

Obviously he had cooled down and decided that the best way to frustrate Enishi is to seem unaffected with everything that the guy had thrown at him.

Indeed Enishi seemed unhappy with the way Kenshin is now talking. He would loved to have the older man screamed at him that would have meant what he said have sunken into the older man.

But to see Kenshin like this, talking to him like it's just an everyday conversation on a very boring issue, it starts to make him angry.

"Fine." He snapped for the first time in their little conversation.

"Like I said, I'll go straight to the point. Our company wants you to star in a TV serie we're making.

Three months, shooting the film and you'll get twice the money you earned from your previous album. It's a huge amount of money. You should think about it carefully. But If I were you I wouldn't say no to such a _generous_ offer like this. So what do you say?"

"I trust Mr. Manager, would agree that it is indeed a very generous deal." He smirked and gaze at the young manager.

Soujirou's eyes widen at what Enishi had said, twice of what Kenshin had earned from his previous album. It's definitely a very large sum of money. But then he couldn't help thinking that there must be something behind all this. No company in their right mind would willingly pay that high just to get someone to star in a TV serie even if that person is... Kenshin. Involuntarily he turns to Kenshin. To his amazement the redhead seemed so relaxed as if all this was just some kind of a childish joke. Soujirou saw his friend's eyes flashed up for a second before he heard the confident voice of Kenshin pierce into the air of the restaurant.

"Well Enishi it is definitely a _very_ generous offer you've got there." He paused for a moment to watch the triumphant look on Enishi's face and carry on.

"But..I'm soo sorry I had to decline that generous offer for I had a lot more work to do which are _all more_ important than starring in some stupid soap opera." Kenshin drawled repeating what Enishi had said earlier on. He watched as Enishi's face contorted into a hideous expression. And felt even more content when the guy stood up towering over both himself and Soujirou.

"You decline? I see you're still as stupid as you are before." the young man bellowed causing the other customers to turn around from their tables.

Kenshin kept quiet and just smile in a satisfied manner, which caused Enishi to fume even more.

"Fine, Himura have it your way. Not that I really want you to take the offer anyway." With that Enishi stormed out of the restaurant without even a backward glance. As soon as he was sure that Enishi had left the place Kenshin's coolness wore off. He looked over to his manager who sat there chuckling lightly.

"Like that Soujirou?" he asked in a not surprised tone.

"Very much. A rather short negotiation isn't it. Great to see that you could wipe the annoying grin off that guy's face." The manager answer bemusedly,"But that was a very large money you just refused."

Kenshin sighed heavily,"I thought you'd know me better, Seta. That conversation is pretty long already for someone like..Enishi."

"Well, I think I do, why do you think I'm still sitting here and not murdering you for declining that offer?"

then added, "Oh I didn't know you knew that Yukishiro guy."

Kenshin scoffed and look away from his manager. "I used to go out with his sister."

That caused Soujirou's eyes to widen. "You used to go out with....oh well who cares. All I know is I hate that guy's face. "

Kenshin chuckle at his friend's statement. "Typical."

Smiling lightly he picked up the discarded menu,"So let's have some lunch I'm really hungry." Not waiting for his manager the idol start flipping through the pretty thick menu. Deeply Kenshin felt very disturbed, although he's not sure why but, he felt that this is just the beginnning of a very large problem. Pushing the uneasiness away he focused on the menu infront of him and look forward to meeting Kaoru that afternoon.

Enishi stormed into his office. He didn't expect that arrogant Himura to accept but what angers him is the way the jerk had talked to him. For a moment he wondered what would happen if he had mentioned the idea belonging to his sister. Maybe if he had really mentioned Tomoe's name..he might be seeing something fun. Enishi knew about everything that had happened between his sister and Kenshin.

**Who cares. There are loads of people who will definitely jump for that offer**.

A signal on his telephone set blinked, indicating an incoming call. He sighed and walked out of his office completely ignoring the call.

Enishi paused at a closed office door at the very top level of the building. He hesitated before knocking. Without waiting for any reply he threw open the door and stepped into the brightly lit office.

A very charming lady of around mid-twenty, sat behind a large table, giving order to another woman who stood calmly listening. Upon his entrance both women looked over at him. He waved impatiently at the standing woman, causing her to quickly retreat from the room. Enishi took afew more steps closer to the table. He smiles mildly at the older woman.

"You look tired." He said his eyes sparkling with concern.

The woman stared back, and heaving a sigh she let down her hair that had been tied up into a neat bun.

"There's no time to be tire now." She said calmly. She wipes her forehead with the back of her hand as if to wipe away all the troubles.

"So how did it go?" She asked eyeing the young man hopefully.

Enishi avoided his sister's gaze and walked over to the far side of the room. He stopped at a counter.

Touching the knick-knacks lightly, he replied without facing his sister. " He said...No." He spun around in time to see his sister's head drooped forward in total surrender. Quickly he continues hoping to cheer his sister up abit."But it'll be okay. I've already told me secretary to contact afew other professional actors, who I'm sure will be interested. There'll be no problem."

Tomoe stood up abruptly. Her face flushed slightly in anger. She stared straight into her brother's eyes. "Yon don't get it do you, Enishi! We need his help! Only him. There can be no replacement. It's either we have his help," she continued her voice faltering, "Or it's the end of this company." Enishi was taken aback at his sister's on the verge of tears status. It was very rare that Tomoe would be yelling but even rarer to be all teary about something. "For once, I thought you'd be able to talk to him nicely." She carried on. Enishi stood his ground and spoke back,"I don't see why we need his help that desperately Tomoe. Infact I don't' see why we need him at all. All we need is a professional actor who would bring our program's rating up. That's all we need to keep this company safe.

"I don't want another actor, Enishi! It's Kenshin or none at all. And that's final! Tomoe replied now her voice raised shrilly.

But Enishi's not going to give up anytime soon. "You want to know what he said to me? He said his time is more precious to be wasted on some stupid soap drama." Enishi snapped

Tomoe braced herself and spoke back trying her best to stay calm. "You got on his nerves, didn't you."

She watched as her brother stood in silence turning away from her.

"I didn't." He answered shortly.

"I don't believe you." She whispered lightly making her way towards him. She stopped infront of him and gazed deeply into her brother's eyes regretfully." I should've talk to him myself in the first place."

Enishi's eyes glinted dangerously." You don't trust me?!" he said his voice rose slightly.

"No, it's just that I should've talk to him myself, because I knew you don't like him, never did and never will." She ranted on tiredly.

"Oh! Great! Now you're lecturing me about my social status with Himura _again_!"

"Enishi, I was just saying--." She snapped back "Don't' use that tone with me Enishi."

She watched as the young man started pacing the room furiously.

"Now you're snapping at me about that jerk, Himura. You never have any problem when I talk about other people. But when it comes to Mr. _Precious_ Himura..Do you realise that you always take his side?!! That's why I hated him!"

Tomoe was stunned at her brother's emotional outbreak. Calmly she put up a hand tiredly. "Please, Enishi, don't start this—"

She looked at the young man who stared hotly at the wall an irritated expression written all over his young face. "Fine! If you want him, you'll have him!" he said not looking at his sister. With that Enishi stomped towards the door. "Wait. Promise you won't do anything rash." He heard his sister's voice from behind him. He chose to stay quiet and walk out of the office. Enishi stormed back into his own office muttering strings of swear words under his breath. He shouted for his secretary who hurriedly ran into the office after him.

"Yes, sir?" she panted slightly out of breath.

"Listen, I want someone to gather every information, I repeat _every little _detail about everyone Himura is close to. His friends, relatives, anyone he knew! I want it immediately! Go!

The secretary took down his order fervently. But stopped at the last sentence.

"You mean every single person he knew, sir?"

He looked up at her hotly. If looks could kill the young secretary would be well dead.

"EVERY SINGLE PERSON-IN DETAIL!! He shouted causing the young woman to shudder in terror and back away out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her.

"You just wait, Himura." Enishi hissed dangerously into the emptiness of his office.

Kaoru trodded out of her school's front gate, humming a tune happily to herself. It was the last day of school and she couldn't wait to spend the upcoming summer with her friend (coughs, Kenshin).

Half-heartedly she felt a slight pang in her heart, because when the summer's over she wouldn't be coming back to this school. Knowing that she'll still have both Sanosuke and Megumi with her at the college but Kaoru also knew that it would be dreadfully quiet without Misao around. Kaoru was about to round the corner to where she hoped Kenshin would be waiting for her. Afew days back Kenshin had attempted another trip into her school ground, but as soon as he had gotten out of the car he was immediately swarmed by a very large group of teenage fans. So to avoid any unwanted attention and crowd they had made an agreement. If Kenshin's free he'll come and park his car around the corner waiting for her. But as Kaoru was approaching the corner she heard a familiar voice calling her back. Kaoru turned swiftly to find her best friend's boyfriend standing afew metres away.

"Kaoru can I have a word?" Aoshi asked uncertainly.

She returned his question with a bright smile. "Sure, why not."

Aoshi walked up closer to the girl, and look around to check that nobody's in the hearing range.

"I know this might sound strange, but..." He drew out a breath. And for afew second Kaoru felt a very awkward sensation overcomes her.

"Aoshi?" she asked anxiously.

As if reaching his decision the older guy gave a light sigh, "Kaoru..stay away from Himura."

That caused Kaoru to back away involuntarily. "Why??" she grasped staring straight into Aoshi's icy-blue eyes. Aoshi looked straight back at her, his eyes full of regrets. "It's a very complicated matter Kaoru. Just keep away from him alright? I don't want to see you being dragged into all the trouble."

**What is he talking about? Trouble? What trouble?** Kaoru gazed back in confusion "What do you mean? He's your friend..and you're saying as if Kenshin's dangerous." She whisper, her voice shaking slightly.

Aoshi ran a hand through his hair and look away from the young girl. "He's a very good guy, Kaoru, very good indeed. Even better than me. But being involved with him _can_ be very dangerous. You're Misao's best friend and you're like a sister to me. So...the last thing I want to see is you being hurt."

Kaoru took another step back; she didn't like the way Aoshi is talking. As if she couldn't take care of herself. She hated it when people think she doesn't have a brain of her own.

"Well, thanks. Um look..er –I've got to go." And off she sprinted around the corner not waiting to be stopped by Aoshi.

And obviously as soon as she rounded the corner, her eyes fell on the red sport car and the idol who was leaning casually against his beloved car. He still hadn't noticed her so Kaoru took the chance to study him. He looked ever so hot with his flaming red hair glistening brilliantly in the summer sun. Then he turned to meet her gaze. His handsome face broke into a bright smile. A smile Kaoru knew came straight from his heart. She smiles back at him and ran straight to him. **I don't care what Aoshi** **have to say. I'm sure it's not true**. Although they have met each other in the period of no longer than a month. But gone were the days where Kenshin uses his 'idol exterior ' with her. He grew warmer to her by every time they met and finally Kaoru knew that all this easygoing personality was the real him. Without further hesitation she shoved Aoshi's warning to the very back of her brain. **This summer** **things are definitely going to change.** Unbeknownst to her a pair of predatory eyes watch her from afar. Eyes that would really change her summer and her life as well.

To start off their summer break, Sanosuke decided that a day out at a park would get all his friends into what he called the 'Spirit of Summer'. So off the gang went to spend the day at a nearby park. The sun was out and shining brightly proclaiming a true atmosphere for picnicing. Kaoru sat on their blue-stripe picnic blanket, looking at the other groups of teenagers obviously enjoying themselves. It was really a wonderful day, yet some people are still bickering as usual.

"Sano, I really have no idea how you have the guts to come out in that!" screeched Misao pointing at

her friend who sat cross-legged and was trying various types of cookies that Megumi had brought along with her. Sano, who thought it would be a good idea to show summer spirits was wearing what he proudly announced as his summer attire. Much to Misao's disgust that is. For he was wearing a bright fluorescent green shirt with three wide slashed on either side. Creating an effect as if he had been recently clawed almost to a lifeless state by some vicious monster. And to match off his shirt he had on a (very) bright yellow shorts. He shrugged at Misao's comment, as if nothing could make him feel out of place in his _stunning_ outfit

"This is call summer fashion, weasel girl." He said proudly pointing to himself.

Popping another strawberry into her mouth Misao scoffed back." Sure, but Sano, make sure you stay away from me. I don't want anyone to know that I, Makimachi Misao, have a friend with the worst fashion sense ever! She said wrinkling her nose in pure distaste.

Sano on the other hand act as if he didn't hear the young girl's shrewd comment. Instead he plopped

down onto his girlfriend's lap. Megumi giggled at his action and bend down her head making their forehead touched.

"I hate your shirt, but I still like you, rooster head."She cooed sweetly into her boyfriend's ear, making Sano blushed peony red. He in return drew her closer and kissed her tenderly.

Misao looked that the two mushy couple infront of her and scoffed iritatedly. "OH! Pleeeassse! Would you two mind?! It's open-space, public area.." she screeched waving her arms wildly.

Kaoru knew that Misao was in a horrible mood due to the fact that Aoshi had been very busy lately and hardly have anytime for the young girl. And according to Misao, he had left for a business trip without even telling her.

Kaoru let her mind drift to..(um I think you all know who..) unaware that a little debate had started between her two friends, until Sano's voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Watch it, weasel girl. Kenshin's not here as well, but Kaoru's not even half as grumpy as you are!"

At that moment Kaoru heard her cell phone ringing from somewhere in the bagpack. Hurriedly she groped around into her bag and after what seemed like eternity, she finally withdrew the tiny phone. While she was doing all this Sanosuke and Misao seemed to be very deep into their argument to notice anything else. (And Megumi had decided to go find get something from the car.) Kaoru ignored her bickering friends and peered at the ringer's ID. A smile flashed onto her face. Quickly she presses the answer button.

From beside her she heard Sano's triumphant voice,"See?! She's even smiling."

And to her surprise Misao just stood up abruptly and shouted back. "Fine! This is no Fun! I'm going home now!" then stalked off, leaving Sanosuke to gape after her.

"Hello...um Heeelloo, miss Kaoru are you There?" a voice seeped from her cell phone.

Realizing that she haven't reply yet Kaoru quickly answered, "Yess..Sorry I didn't hear you just now."

"Oh,okay.."Replied Kenshin sounding very relieved to hear her reply.

"Where are you?" He asked causing Kaoru to smile contently.

"Hmm..at the park with.._someone_." she answered hoping to get him to ask whom it is she's with.

Then she'll tell him that she's with this very cute guy and make him jealous.(If it's possible)

"Oh. So you're with Sano." He said as a matter of factly, shattering Kaoru's little evil plan to pieces.

"How did you know?" she asked back full of surprise.

Kaoru could hear Kenshin chuckling from the other side of the line." I think I could hear Sano's voice pretty clearly from here." He said grinning wickedly, "And...what kind of a shirt is it, that he's wearing?"

""What?! How could you....?" Kaoru turned to look around and to her amazement saw Kenshin leaning against a tree some twenty feet away from where she sat. He was waving lightly at her a wide mischievously grin on his face. **I thought he said he's busy today...how could he be here....Wait I hope he didn't....**

A/N: Hehehe! Another long chapter isn't it. I hope you liked it. And as always. Review Please!!!!


	9. CC chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do Not Own Rurouni Kenshin and it's characters! 

**A/N**: Well Hello Everyone! It looks like I'm back again, isn't it. And a million thanks goes to all those who have given in their Reviews. You're the one that keeps this story going! To Opp! Thanks for the E-card it was really sweet of you. To Anubhav. I didn't expect you to remember my birthday! Thanks so much for remembering!!! Bhav, I remembered your's too ; ). To Howard, my dearest friend. Once again thanks for putting up with me. You're the best. And this chapter wouldn't out come as quick if it wasn't for your editing! Love you!

Hehehe sorry for blabbing on for so long. So on with the story!!! Enjoy! And don't forget to Review!!! !

Oh oh I almost forgot the story format is as usual that is :

**THOUGHTS**

&

"SPEECH"

**Chapter 9 **

Kaoru turns to her friend, Sano, who sat shrugging innocently at her. Then she turn her attention back to the approaching red-haired hottie who to her utter surprise had just shown up. Kenshin, who was still grinning walked over to the picnic blanket and kneeled down infront of young girl.

"Surprise." He said sweetly and without waiting for the young girl's consent pulled her into a kiss. Kaoru felt the now familiar sensation of Kenshin sweet kisses, and let herself drown into it. From very far away she could make out Sano's whooping. After what seemed like eternity Kenshin broke away from lack of oxygen. Kaoru, who was left in a very dazed state, was quickly pulled out of it, thanks to all the whooping and whooting Sano was doing.

"Was it something I did?" Ken shin asked mischievously at his all-time friend.

Sano laughed out loud at Kenshin's phrase and quickly make his best serious expression.

"No it was nothing you did, Mr. Himura. It's just that-----"then he had to duck a flying saucer that came whizzing in his direction.

"Hey , Missy that was dangerous you know!!!" He squeaked at the now fuming Kaoru.

"Kenshin why don't you kiss her again before she kills me, pal?!" he added nudging Kenshin lightly.

"SANOO!!!!" Kaoru shrieked.

And before Sanouke could do anything another flying saucer whisked through the air and hit him right in the head, knocking him out.

Kenshin stared at the still raging Kaoru and had to cringe at how scary she could be. Kaoru realizing what she had done silently turn Kenshin, "He's not dead is he?" she asked uncertainly pointing at her friend who laid motionless.

Kenshin poked his friend's side,"Nahh, He's just knocked out." He assured the young girl who now looked very sorry at what she had done.

"Heyy!...Oooh..Look like Sano did something isn't it." Megumi said as she flopped down onto the blanket. "Serve him right." She holds out a bag of snack towards Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Thank you, Miss Megumi." Kenshin mumbled take the bag from Megumi's hand.

Kaoru gaze at Megumi and was amazed at the older girl's reaction about how her boyfriend was out cold. She's thought Megumi would rush over and try to wake him up for yell at her for hurting Sano, but no. Not a single reaction. **–Weird!-** Then she turns to see Kenshin now munching happily on some crisps. –**Gosh! He's another one. His friend's been knocked out. And he's acting as if nothing happened.—**

She shook her head and shifted her gaze to the red haired guy beside her.

"I thought you're busy today and how did you know we're coming here?"

Kenshin stared back still munching on the crisp."Yeaa..I _was_ busy—this morning and I _thought_ I'd be busy for the afternoon but it turned out I misread my schedule...so..." he scratches his head nervously."..I just found out I got the whole of this afternoon off."

Kaoru just stared at him unbelievingly and shook her head. "So how did you know I'm here?"

Kenshin looked over to Megumi who now sat reading her novel silently.

"I didn't. I was on my way home when I drove pass this park and saw Miss Megumi rummaging for something in her car."

"Huh??"

"So I pulled up and asked her what she was doing. And she told me that you're around here with Sano..So that's it." He replied smiling mildly at the pretty maiden sitting beside him.

"Oh I see..." Kaoru nodded.

"Um actually I was planning to ask you to come and have dinner with me tonight."

Kaoru blinked confusedly..."Er??"

"If you want, that is." Kenshin quickly added.

Kaoru felt so excited that she felt like jumping up and doing cartwheels. But since that would have been pretty nerve-wracking for herself. She decided to play it cool.

"Um...hmm..okay sure." –**Yesss!!! Another dinner with him!!**-

"Great Kenshin smiled widely." But instead of pulling out his cell phone and dial the restaurant for a reservation, like he usually did. Kenshin just turn to Megumi and said cheerfully, "I'd be so glad if you'd join us Miss Megumi."

Kaoru's gaped at the guy beside her. –**Why is he asking her to join us for!! Is he in his right mind??!-** She wailed inwardly. But had to keep smiling on the outside.

Kaoru had to admit that at first she had only thought of Kenshin as someone who would go out with her, so that she would not feel left out among her friends who all got their own significant other. But things had changed lately. She didn't care if Kenshin was a famous singer or a car washer. If he was rich or poor. She had found that she really cared for him. And that she wanted to be with this him forever. So she would be glad to have as much time to spend with him alone.

The young girl frowned inwardly and stole a glance at her friend. –**Please, Megumi say you're not free! That you don't want to come.-**

Megumi looked up from her novel looking bewildered. "Excuse me Ken san, what did you just say?" 

- **Kenshin she didn't even hear your invitation. Just say you're just saying what a lovely day it is!**- Kaoru pleaded mentally, for she was really planning on a romantic dinner date tonight but if her friends are coming it would be anything but romantic. But it seems like it was not a day for her at all when Kenshin merely chuckles,"I said I'd love it if you would please join Miss Kaoru and I for dinner, tonight."

At that Sano who had appeared to be knocked out all along, sprang back up speedily,"Sure! Thanks a lot. So where shall we eat tonight?"

"About time to Sano..." Kenshin replied grinning lightly.

"Yea, couldn't stay quiet at the mention of food can you?" Mused Megumi scooting over to her boyfriend.

"What? I was really out cold, you know. I thought you'd show me abit more sympathy, foxy lady." He cooed pulling his girlfriend into an embrace. "Riiight! I saw you blinking afew times." She replied slapping his arm playfully. "Thank you for inviting us Ken san." She smiled mildly at Kenshin who sat looking satisfied.

"But looks like Kaoru wouldn't want us around." She added gazing at her friend who sat smiling in a very weird fashion.

At the older girl's comment Kaoru quickly reject, "No. I'd—err – Do come and join us.."

"Okay then! So where to?" Sano quickly said pulling out of his bagpack a very thick book. This caused Megumi to roll her eyes,"Always prepared aren't you." She muttered.

Kaoru squinted at the title and if she hadn't been quite disappointed that another one of her plans had been ruined, she would probably have to laugh. 'Cause the book that Sano had just pulled out and now leafing through it at a lightning speed was called '199 Good Restaurant Guide'.

"Hey there's this Italian place..'Calderazzi', what do you think Kenshin?" Sano asked excitedly not bothering to look up from his book.

"I've got a better place." Kenshin answered his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Oh...hmm..How about this Chinese place, "Red Dragon' something I couldn't read." Sano continue to read out from his book."The chef came all the way from China. Hmm.. really interesting. His name is chef Lao something."

Kenshin's grin widened."What about _Chef_ Himura. Are you interested?

That caused Sanusuke to peer uncertainly up from his book.

"What's that??!"

Kenshin chuckled lightly back at his friend. "I said what about Chef Himura, interested?"

"Y-you mean you're going to cook? As in go into the kitchen and cook? Again?!" He asked looking very amazed and at the same time as if his he would go into hysterics.

Kaoru looked at her friend weirdly. –**What is wrong with him. Why is he that excited. I'm not even surprise that Kenshin can cook.-**

Megumi also stared at her boyfriend nervously. Clearly the way that Sano acted had weird her out as well.

"Duh..yea. How else could a person cook?"

"Oh Great!!! This is really good!!" Sano cried wringing his arms around Kenshin's neck.

That choked the tinier man but then the two them burst out laughing merrily.

Kaoru gaze over to Megumi who stare back at her and shrugged. –**Oh! Well!-** the young girl sigh and smile mildly back.

Misao stomped into her house, very ill tempered. For one she didn't need Sanosuke to make fun of her. Secondly she didn't need to be reminded that her boyfriend is not around. When Kaoru had asked if she wanted to join the gang at the park, she thought that spending some time with her friend will take her mind off Aoshi, but heck how wrong she is. The area was clearly shouting out 'No third wheel wanted'. She reduced her pace at the stairway and listen to the muffled up sound coming from her grandfather's office. ( A/N: Even though Okina had officially retired but he still keep a room in his house as an office.) Misao pressed her ear onto the closed door. From inside she could make out her granfather's voice talking to someone. And then she starts to grow worry, the tone of the elderly man was not jolly, but was very anxious about something. She tried to catch what he was saying but to no avail. The old man had turned on the stereo lightly presumably to muffle his own talking incase someone is going to eavesdrop.

Shaking her head, Misao continued down the hallway. Whatever her grandfather's up to is not her business, as long as it doesn't concern Aoshi. –**Hope it's got nothing to do with Aoshi.- **

Inside the office, Okina was deep in conversation with no other than Aoshi who just got back from his business trip.

"I see you're doing very well with the company." Okina said sipping a cup of green tea.

"Not good enough." The young man whisper causing the elder to look over and shake his head.

"You must have confidence in your..ability and." he replied tapping his temple with his index finger.

Aoshi nodded, a worried expression still written over his features. "I feared that it will not only be a business matter...Yukishiro Enishi is..as we all know."

Okina drew out a breath. "What will happen have to happen sooner or later, Aoshi, all we can do is try to make it effect us as little as possible. "

The young man stare back clearly understood where the elder man is getting to. "I see."

"Step aside if it's going to get us out of the whirling storm. Oniwaban Entertainment is already strong as it is. Your parent will be very proud to see their company blossom by your hands." He said mildly placing a hand onto the younger man's shoulder. "Don't take risk with something that might destroy both you and the company."

Aoshi nodded and stood up. "Thank you, for your advice. I think I better get back into the office."

Okina smiled. "I _think_..you better stay for dinner. From the slam just now I'm pretty sure Misao is somewhere in the house. She'll be glad to see you."

"But, I.."

"No buts, business can wait. Or you don't want to meet Misao?"

Aoshi stood still causing Okina to smile contently. "I take it that you're staying. Great! I'll start cooking this instant. Make yourself at home. I'll get Misao for you."

With that the elderly man whisk out of the room. Aoshi could hear his voice pretty clearly from where he stood.

"MISAO!! MISAO!! AOSHI's HEEERE!

Not even a second later, Aoshi could hear unmistakable the thundering footsteps of his girlfriend thudding down the stairs at a speed of lightning.

He let a small smile grace his lips and at that moment the door banged open to reveal a panting young girl whose face broke into a large smile at the site of him. He offers a small smile and before he knew it the girl had pounced at him causing him to sway slightly.

Kenshin laugh outright. He hadn't had so much fun in such a long time. After he had whipped up a tremendous dinner for his friends, the four of them had retreated onto the balcony where they sat looking at the stars and talking merrily, thanks to Sano who keep coming up with some jokes.

"Ken san, You'll have to give me the recipe for that cream soup alright?" Megumi turning to meet the redhead while leaning onto the balcony's railing.

Kenshin grinned at her,"Sorry Miss Megumi that's my little cooking secret."

Megumi pouted playfully and replied. "Fine. Mine's better anyways, right Sano?"

Sano walked up to his girlfriend and smile broadly.." ER---Not really.." He didn't even get to finish that sentence for Megumi whoose's eyes had turn murderously green had conjured up a large fan out of nowhere and was hitting him furiously with it."Oi, Me-Megumi, That hurts. Ouch..hey I was going to say, Ouch! I was going to say that nothing can really match your cooking!" He cried causing his girlfriend to resume to her sweet self and snuggle closer.

"You mean it??" she cooed into his ears.

"Yep! Not even Kenshin's cooking can ever match your's" Sano said nodding at his now smiling girlfriend.

Kenshin and Kaoru watch this little scene and had to laugh.

"What's so Funny???!!" Sano wailed. "You should have Kaoru hit you with that fan and you'll know it's not funny at all."

"Alright, alright! I won't laugh." Kenshin replied putting on his mock serious expression.

"Kenshin, if you want to know what it feels like I think I can easily arrange that for you." Kaoru said lightly a mischievous grin on her face.

That cause Kenshin to lean in closer to her and whisper "Sure, but only when they are gone..I'll let you do more than hit me."

Kaoru blushed beet red and glided off to join Megumi and Sano nervously. She had never gotten used to the way Kenshin can be when they're alone.

"Hey Sano?" Kenshin called making Sano to turn around

"What?"

"I was going to ask for sometimes now. Er-Why don't you move into this building. It's closer to college isn't it."

Sano stared back because he had been thinking along that line for sometimes now.

"I was thinking about that too. But this place is usually full isn't it."

Kaoru gaped at her friend. She couldn't believe that Sano would even think of living in such a place. –**How on earth would he afford the rent**.- She knew Kenshin make an incredible sum of money from singing but Sano, well he didn't even apply for a summer job. So there's clearly no way he could afford to rent such a luxurious apartment. Actually thinking about it, she didn't know how he affords to pay for his current renting as well. She knew that his parents are working abroad, but she's pretty sure that they're not rich. But are they?

"If you really want to...I'm sure I can pull afew strings." Kenshin said as a matter of factly.

"I know you can, but..." Sanosuke whispered back.

"No buts. One word, yes or no." The idol said folding his arms across his chest.

"Okay then. Tell me when it's done."

Megumi smiled at her boyfriend. "Great! 'Cause I was going to tell you that I've already apply for a room at the building next to this one."

Sano's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

"Well other stuff came up." She answered sheepishly causing the spiky haired guy to shake his head iritatedly.

Now Kaoru starts to panic. If Sano moved out of her building then, she'll be all alone. All the years she had lived in that building she had never known a single person besides Sano and Yahiko. What would she do if she have problems with her living room lighting or the plumbing? Obviously Sano wouldn't drive across the city to fix it up for her.

As if sensing her worries Kenshin turns to her and smile reassuringly."Miss Kaoru..I know this might sound strange and you that might object but...there's a free bedroom here...If you don't mind. I'd loved it if you'll er—you'll er- move in."

Sano and Megumi exchanged a look and smiled broadly.

Kaoru blinked processing what she just heard over and over again. –**Did she just hear him say. That he wanted her to move into this apartment, his house??-**

"If you don't want to it's okay." Kenshin said his voice faltering

-**Ohh My! God! Move in with him???! But that doesn't sound right. I'm a girl after all and he's a guy.-**

"ER—but I'm really messy! And I couldn't cook and I'm dreadful and cleaning and doing the laundry." She manages to utter.

That makes Kenshin laugh,"This is a fully serviced apartment, Miss Kaoru there's someone who takes care of the cleaning and the laundry and as you can see I can pretty much cook."

"Hmm...I guess..I'll go think it ove---"

**Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong.**

The bell chime caused everyone to look over to the front door. Kenshin raised an eyebrow. No one really pay him a visit except Soujirou. And his manager never rings the doorbell. Curious at who it might be he glided into the warmly lit living room and make for the front door. All of his friends at his heel all wanting to see who it was.

**Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding dong.**

Kenshin threw open the door and grasped. He was shocked beyond words. His whole body seemed to be made out of steel. He couldn't seem to move any part of his body. Behind him he could hear Sano grasp as well. His eyes widen and he couldn't seem to find any word to say...

A/N: Another long chapter. I really do hope you like it. Hehehe! Well have a wild guess who is at the door. And once again Please, Please and Please Review!!


	10. CC chapter 10

**_Disclaimer_**: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and it's charaters**.

**A/N**: Hello! Seems like we meet again! Well..First off, A Billion, Trillion, Zillion Thank yous to all of those who had given in their Review!! I would like you to know that I really do appreciated it very much no matter if it was a long or a short review. It is still a review, and that's what counts. So thank you once again. To Mayme: Don't ever stop writing; I'm saying this not only as your sister but also as a reader. I really like your writing. Practice makes it better, don't ever forget that! Opp! One word...well alot of words actually (hehehe). Can't wait to see you. Miss you!!! Howard: I know you sacrificed alot of your free time juts to edit all these chapters for me. Even though I never really show how much I appreciated your effort...well I hope you know that I do. And you remained the best soul mate I could ever find on this earth. No one can replace you mann! (well excluding Oppy, who's my best of best friend! !). And to all those who read this story. I hope you enjoyed it! Wohhhh...look how long I've been yapping here. Okay no more blabbering. On with the story. And don't forget to Review!!!

**Story Format**: **-THOUGHTS**- & "SPEECH"

****

**_Couple Crisis_**

_**Chapter 10** _

Kenshin threw open the door and grasp. He was shocked beyond words. His whole body seemed to be made out of steel. He couldn't seem to move any part of his body. Behind him, he could hear Sano grasp as well. His eyes widen and he couldn't seem to find any word to say. From behind him he heard his best friend whisper in a shocking tone the name he had not spoken off in years.

"Tomoe..!!"

He heard two more grasps coming from the background. But to Kenshin, the world seemed to be stumbling down on him. He wondered painfully to himself, how ironical it is. After all these year that he couldn't rid her from his memory. All these years that he had suffered. And when his wound was starting to heal, when he had finally found someone. When he had finally moved on. Why did she come waltzing back into his life?

"Why..." was all he could say. A single tear streaked down his handsome face.

The young woman before him seemed to be very sorry yet desperate about something. Her usual neat hair was unkempt and Kenshin noticed that she no longer have on that eternally confident look.

"Kenshin..I..."

"What do you want?" Sano asked coldly stepping infront of his best friend who looked as if he was ready to break down to pieces any minute.

"Kaoru, Take Kenshin inside!" Sanosuke commanded making Kaoru shuddered. She had never heard him sounded so demanding before.

"Sano...Please, I really..." Tomoe pleaded.

"Kaoru!" The young man repeated again loudly.

Megumi also seemed thunderstruck at her boyfriend's voice.

Kaoru moved forward tugging Kenshin's elbow lightly. But he jerked his arm out of her clutch.

"It's okay Sano. Let her talk." Kenshin said slowly in a would be calm tone. And he turned swiftly and glided back into the depth of the apartment. Kaoru couldn't clearly make out his expression.

Tomoe meekly followed him. Kaoru turned to see Sanosuke wearing a very sour expression.

"Sano, I think we should leave." Megumi urged pulling her boyfriend's arm, but he seemed to stood his ground and frown darkly. "No. You can leave Megumi, but I'm staying." He answered with finality and strode briskly after Tomoe back into the apartment.

Megumi turned to Kaoru and nodded.

Kaoru looked back at her friend nervously and said. "Er..I'm also staying." And with that she also glided away from the older girl, who stood frowning at the entrance.

"Fine!" she sighed exasperatedly and having no other choice she trodded after the others.

In the living room Kenshin sat looking at his ex-girlfriend with a hurtful expression. While Sano stood right behind his friend throwing glares at the older girl. Neither of the three seemed to notice another two girl that just padded silently into the room. Everything went silent not a sound was heard. Kaoru studied the girl sitting primly on the armchair opposite Kenshin for the first time and was stunned. –**She's the girl in the picture. Who is she? Sano doesn't seem to like her. What's her relation with Kenshin or is she...?-**

Kaoru thought was cutted short by the quivering voice of the redhead who had gone visible pale.

"So...why are you here?"

"I think we should discuss...personally." Tomoe said uncertainly gazing at the other people in the room. Sano acted as if he didn't hear what the lady just uttered and continued to stand there as if he was a statue. At that, Megumi and Kaoru started for the door.

Before Kaoru could reach the door, Kenshin's voice pierces through the air again. "Please stay, Miss Kaoru. And if you don't mind, please come and sit here." Kenshin said looking straight into the younger girl's bright blue eyes as if asking for her support.

Kaoru looked uncertain, from the corner of her eyes she could see Tomoe staring at her. She tilted her head to see Sano nod assuringly to her. But still, something nagged at her. –**Should I really stay? She might have something very personal to talk to Kenshin.- **

"Jou-chan.." Sano nodded again. This time Kaoru silently made her way to the empty seat next to Kenshin. Meekly she sat down and in a flash her hand was being held tight in Kenshin's. She stared at him surprised but he kept his eyes fixed on the pretty lady who sat looking very uncomfortable.

"Kenshin I think...." Tomoe started but was drowned by Kenshin's voice once again.

"I have no secrets with both Miss Kaoru and Sano. "

Tomoe seemed to think something over but she gave an exasperated sigh and nodded.

"Alright. I know you hate me and I'm not here to ask you to forgive me..."

Sano snorted at that causing the older girl to shift her gaze to him. "I'm really sorry Sanosuke. I really have no choice..."

"Keep that." He replied indifferently.

"....You should know Tomoe, that I never hate you. Never did and never can." Kenshin said clamly trying to keep his voice neutral but with the utmost difficulty. "It's just that you disappeared without giving me any notice. The next thing I know...you're married. And for four years...four years...you never contact me, not a single word...."

Tomoe, Kaoru realised was also on the verge of tears. **– Oh! This is realllllyyy awkward.-**

"I'm sorry...Kenshin..I really am sorry..." She cried tears streaming down her pretty face.

Kenshin didn't seemed to hear what the pretty girl said as he continued so "..And now you're back. I want to know the reason. Why did you decide all of the sudden to waltz back into my life again?"

Tomoe seemed to have only one word to say. She kept saying 'sorry' over and over again. Making Kaoru feel uneasy. Deciding that if the situation continued on like this, it won't be good for both Kenshin and Tomoe, so Kaoru did something that came first into her head. She pulled her hand out of Kenshin's firm clutch and rush to Tomoe's side. "Please don't cry." She pleaded tears streaking down her own face.

It makes her feel so miserable to see such a pretty woman cry so desperately.

"Miss Kaoru..." Kenshin whispered to himself at the sight of what the young girl did.

He was shocked to see this young girl was so concerned about someone she had not even known. And that second he knew where his heart lies. With that he fully let go of all the sad memories he had condemn himself in all these years.

Sano scoffed at the scene infront of him. "Why are you crying now?!" He said not caring if he was hurting the lady's feeling.

"SANO!!" Kaoru shouted hushing her friend instantly. "Kaoru...why...?"

Kaoru continued to kneel at the side of the sobbing woman asking her to stop crying. She turns to Kenshin who sat stunned on the chair. She shot him a hopeful look.

And after what seemed like an eternity, Kenshin stood up and walked slowly over to the two girls. He gently placed his hands on Tomoe's shoulder making her look up in her tear-stained face.

"Kenshin...?" She sobbed "..I'm really sorry..."

"It's okay. Please don't cry anymore." He said soothingly. With that the young lady calmed down somewhat. "...Kenshin, I'm---"

Shaking his head lightly he said quietly."It's okay...You don't have to."

"Miss Kaoru could you...."

Kaoru nodded understood what he meant. She tugged onto Tomoe's arm lightly.

"Come, let's go wash your face." Kaoru said kindly. Tomoe obediently let Kaoru help her up and together the two girls make their way to the bathroom down the hallway.

As soon as the two girls disappeared from sight. Sanosuke quickly advanced on his friend.

"Why are you being so kind to her?! Have you forgotten what she had put you through all these year?!"

Kenshin shook his head lightly. "I never blame her for leaving me, Sano. I tried to hate her...but I just can't."

"Oh great! She DUMPED You For CRYING OUT LOUD!!" Sano shouted shaking his fist wildly.

"Sano...I found Miss Kaoru. I just realized that Miss Kaoru meant more to me than anyone. Do you understand?"

Letting out a big sigh Sano gave a weak smile and shook his head. "I see. But you should have told me earlier so I wouldn't have to say all that nasty stuff."

The two friends stared at each other and exchange a wink.

At the other end of the hallway, inside the small bathroom, another set of friendship was also starting.

Kaoru handed a mini towel to the older girl. Tomoe took it gently and dabbed her wet face with it.

"Thank you." She said smiling weakly at Kaoru.

Kaoru use another piece of towel and quickly dried her own face.

"I must have looked really foolish." Tomoe sighed placing the towel onto the sink.

Kaoru shook her head fervently her ebony hair swaying behind her. "If you look foolish then I guess I must have looked even more absurd. This time it was Tomoe's turn to shook her head. "No. It was really kind of you, Miss...er..sorry I don't think I've—."

Kaoru smiled sweetly back. For some reason Kaoru seemed to find the pretty lady quite agreeable and there's something in the way she speak that she admired. "It's Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru."

"Kamiya? Hmm...Sounds familiar." Tomoe looked thoughtful, tracing her pretty lips with her index.

"Oh um and I'm Yukishiro Tomoe."

The younger girl nodded. "I've seen your picture on the niche. But you're even prettier in person."

Tomoe blushed shyly at the younger girl's compliment and muttered,"Thank you."

"You really deserved someone like Kenshin, Kaoru.." Tomoe said loftily making Kaoru to blush ten different shades of red and stammered. "I-I'm not his girlfriend!! Well he never even ask?! And we just met not very long ago."

Tomoe looked at the younger girl who flopped onto the closed toilet seat and smile sympathetically.

"It's just a matter of time, trust me."

Kaoru looked up swiftly at the older girl causing Tomoe to quickly say."Er sorry! It's none of my business actually."

"It's okay. You seemed to know him very well."

Sighing, Tomoe lowered herself onto the edge of the bathtub. "I might, but that's not important anymore. I'm not going to blame him if he hates me. I more than deserved that. But at that time I was really confused. I met my husband but I'm going to with Kenshin. And I realised that I didn't love Kenshin, not the way I have always thought. It was different..Everything was complicated. I didn't know what to do. I thought it would be better if I just disappeared." Tomoe buried her face in her hands. "I was so foolish!"

She felt a soft hand landed on her knee and looked up to see a bright blue eyes staring into her brown one. "Don't live in the past. There's today and tomorrow to look forward too."

Tomoe smiled sadly. "You're a real angel Kaoru."

"Nahhh! I'm no angel, I'm just me." Kaoru said bouncing up from the floor. "Let's get out of this place. Or else Sano would think we've flushed ourselves down the toilet."

That made the older girl to chuckle heartily. And stood up taking Kaoru's outstretched hand.

And together they walked out the bathroom hand in hand.

Sano lounged on the sofa next to his best friend that was sitting up straight looking as if he was concentrating very hard on something.

He sneaks another glance at his friend. "Hey I think we should check up on those two." Sano said jerking his head in the direction that the two girls had disappeared sometime earlier.

Kenshin ignored his friend's comment and said lightly. "They're coming." Before Sanosuke could even protest, he heard the sound of a door being shut and footsteps echoing into the silence of the place.

Within second he was even more bewildered by what he saw. The two girls walked hand in hand into the room. **–When did they get so chummy?**- Putting that thought aside he noticed another thing.

The two of them looked very similar. From the height, the built and the sharp feature of the face to the dark coloring of the hair. –**These two could easily be sisters.-** But he noticed that Kaoru's bright blue eyes looked more attractive then Tomoe's dark brown ones.

"Thought you'd spend the night in there." Sano uttered trying to keep his voice in a careless tone.

The two girls ignored his shrewd comment and sat down on the sofa opposite Kenshin.

Kaoru looked around the brightly lit living space and remembered that she haven't seen Megumi anywhere for awhile now.

"Where's Megumi?" she asked turning to look at the two guys in turns.

Sano jumped. He had completely forgotten about his girlfriend. And judging from her absence, he knew that she had gone home. Which meant. Big trouble! He had promised to drive her home. –**Oh...I'm sooo dead!**- he thought desperately. Having no choice but to go after his girlfriend, he got up. "I think I better go after her. That fox lady can be vicious when she's angry. So see ya!" With that he dashed off.

With Sano's departure the room was thrown into silence once again. Until Kaoru's voice spoke up.

"So are we going to sit like this all night? Because I don't think I'll be able to do that."

"Miss Kaoru..." Kenshin smiled and turn to his ex-girlfriend who sat twisting her hand nervously.

"Tomoe...are you here to talk to me about something?" He asked gently a curious look on his face.

The pretty woman looked up and stare straight into the violet orbs that sparkles so brilliantly. –**He is so kind. The same as I had remembered him.-**

"I er-there's something I want to ask for your help." She paused and looked at his reaction. Then continued. "You see..my company is encountering a financial problem for two years now. All of our program's ratings dropped with each year. When other companies heard about this...they all tried to take over my company. I've tried my best to ward them off. It worked somehow. But there are still these two big companies that wouldn't give up."

"Mean people!" Kaoru rasped and slapped her hand onto her knee angrily.

Kenshin listened in total silence. Tomoe sighed and carry on. "Then last month I got a phone call from the President of one of the two company. He gave me a choice of selling my company to him at a very high price or bring the rating up by twenty points with one drama series."

She sighed tiredly. "I"m going to say it shortly. You're my only hope in this. Could you please reconsider the answer you have given to Enishi?!" Tomoe bowed her head low waiting for the redhead to say something back. She didn't have to wait long for his distinctive voice spoke clearly back. "I see. .If only Enishi tells me the situation....but again even if he did. I think I'd still answered him as I did."

Tomoe's face fell at these words. "I'm sorry for everything Enishi did."

"You don't have to apologize for your brother's action, Tomoe." He paused before going on."I'll think it over..with my manager."

Tomoe was so glad to hear this she let the tear of joy brimmed her brown eyes and say in a quivering voice."The deal is as Enishi had already told you. Thank you, Thank you so much!"

Kenshin put up a hand. "I'm not saying I'll sign the contract yet Tomoe..and even if I decided to help you...I wouldn't accept any paying from you."

Kaoru gaped at the redhead infront of her. – **Hmm..he's really good-hearted**.-

"But, but I can't obviously make you work without paying you at all! That's not fair to you." Tomoe grasped.

The idol shook his head. "That's what friends are for, Tomoe..To help each other in time of need."

"K-Kenshin...but—" Tomoe started but was cutted off my Kenshin. "That's all I can do to help. But I'll have to talk to Soujirou about this though. So no promises yet" He said scratching his head.

"Thank you so much.."

"I think you better go home now. Don't get me wrong...It's late and it's dangerous to travel alone at night."

"Tomoe got up and smile faintly. "I know you have always meant well to all of your friends. And I'm glad that you considered me one of them. After what I did to you."

Kenshin stood up after her. "No problem. I'll walk you to the door then."

Kaoru decided to stay where she is and sit back repeating the older girl's story over in her head.

-**Those company are so mean. Taking advantage of a troubled company.-**

At the front door. Tomoe stood looking at her ex-boyfriend. "So Goodnight." He nodded in reply.

As Tomoe approaches the elevator's door, Kenshin decided to run after her causing the girl to spin back to meet him. "I was wondering which two company that er..."

Tomoe sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask."

"Why?"

"Because....err..." She whispered turning away from him.

"Just tell me." Kenshin said a little more seriously this time.

Tomoe looked down at her own feet. "Oniwaban and Hiten..."

She heard a sharp intake of breath from the redhead. "So it's Aoshi and....."

She nodded solemnly. "Goodnight!" she said for the second time then walk off, leaving Kenshin to stand unmoving in the corridor.

**A/N**: Ooohhh! Finally another long chapter. Hmm..I hope you liked it. And please, please and please Review. It would help alot with my writing speed. Which means the more reviews there is the faster the next chapter will be posted!! (grins evilly.) Anyways...Enjoy!


	11. CC Chapter 11

  
  
**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own Rurouni Kenshin and it's Characters**. 

**A/N**: Hi Everyone! Chapter 11 of this story is finally up. And that's thanks to all of those who had given in their Reviews!!! You wouldn't know how much your comments meant to me!! Anyways. To Mayme: Goodluck as short as that. And if you would just read some more it would be best. Howard: I really don't know how to thank you enough for all your support. But I really appreciated it. Thanks for editing this chapter for me mann. Dunno what to do without ya!Narisa...I had so much fun going out with ya! Let's go shopping together again sometimes na ja. Alright that's it...Oh oh Oh I almost forgot. There's abit of explanation at the end of the chapter. Quite afew people seemed to be abit confused with the plot so there would be a tiny explaination at the end. And if you still have any question...do email me! Goodluck to you all.

And the story format is the same as usual. That is:

-**THOUGHTS- **& "SPEECH"

Right! So on with the story and Please Don't forget to Review!!!

_**Couple Crisis**_

_**Chapter 11 **_

Kenshin trodded back into the apartment to see Kaoru still sitting on the sofa. At the site of her all his worries vanished. Putting on a smile he quietly walked up to her. "So..do you want to go home yet?"

Kaoru spun around to face him a pout forming on her full lips. "You want me to leave?!"

Kenshin's eyes widened."Nooo!!" He quickly rejected

"I was just asking. If you want to...then I could go and get the car's key.."

Kaoru grinned back contently, "I was just joking." With that she stood up and stretch her arms.

"I'm sleepy now. Could you please drive me home?" she asked sweetly batting her eyelashes playfully at the redhead who stood eyeing her calmly.

He strode loftily pass her calling behind him, "Er. You know what I changed my mind. I think I'll go to bed now."

Kaoru gaped at Kenshin who had disappeared into the depth of the apartment.

**-Fine. I'll take the cab. Then. He might have alot to think about right now.-**

With that she shrugged and made her way out of the apartment silently shutting the door behind her.

Kenshin stood in the kitchen waiting for Kaoru to walk in after him demanding him to chauffeur her home. But judging by the time. She had taken too much time than he had expected. So he walks back into the living room, only to find that it was empty. Cursing at himself for coming up with such a bad joke. He quickly grabs his car's key from the counter and dashed off after the departed girl, hoping he would be able to catch up with her before she left the building.

Enishi stood anxiously at the entrance of the large house he shared with his sister. He paced up and down the front step. Staring into the darkness, he twists his own hands nervously. His sister had never been home this late before without telling him.

He was extra nervous because even her cell phone was turned off. Something might have happened to her or...his worst fear might come true, that his sister would abandon him. Both thought made him equally sick.

From afar his sensitive ears could pick up the sound of the car's engine. And sure enough, he saw it. His sister's car pulling up to the front of the house where he stood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enishi flew down the steps. Hurriedly he opens the door of the vehicle for his sister.

Tomoe stepped out and stare at his brother intensely. "Why are you still up?" she questioned making him smile back warmly. "I was worried. You're not home and it was late so.."

"You waited for me." The older girl concluded and sighs. "You don't have to, now go to bed."

She uses her slender hand to trace his cheek affectionately. "Goodnight." And she took off swiftly up the front steps.

Enishi spun after her. "Where have you been?" He asked but only got silence as his answer for his sister had already disappeared into the house. Feeling a stare on him. The young man spun around to the source of this irritation. He found his sister's chauffeur staring fixedly at him. –**That annoying git. What makes him think he have the right to stare at me?- **

"What are you looking at!!" he shouted at the young driver and took off after his sister.

The driver stared sympathetically at the young man who was his boss's younger brother. Even though he hardly had to chance to meet this young master but it was enough to see that the young man was clearly overly obsessed with his sister. He shrugged. It was not his business to think about anything else but driving the car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?!" Soujirou blurted in surprise. "You mean to say that you're re-thinking about that drama series?? And that you want no paying. As in No-Nothing?!!!"

The young manager walked around, his hand tightly clamped on his own hair.

"Are you insane. To re-think the matter again is _good._ But the not taking any payment...OH!! What has gotten into you. And what about that guy. Did you forget how rude he was to us???!!!" He ranted on, making Kenshin who was lounging on the over stuff cushion next to the ceiling high glass pane to roll his eyes iritatedly.

"She..came to ask for my help, herself, Souji. That's different. Tomoe..she's my friend after all."

"Yea..But that doesn't make us some kind of a charity organisation, Kenshin!" Soujirou continued desperately. "You know that Shishio sama gets five percent of every work you take. I'm sure he wouldn't like it it if you..."

Kenshin stood up abruptly silencing his manger immediately. "I don't care about what Shishio think!" The idol shouted making his manger to cowered slightly. Soujirou knew it was best not to push the redhead if he had gotten into this mood so he threw up his hand in total surrender. "Fine you do what you want then. But I'm not going to clear it up for you with Shishio sama."

Kenshin let out a sigh "Good." And he made for the office door.

"Wait where are you going??" he heard his manager's voice floating to him as he was afew inches out of the door.

"It's none of your business, Seta." He called back and continued down the hallway of the bustling office building.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoe sat listlessly on the back seat of her car. It had been a tiring morning and she was glad that Enishi had offered to take all her work for the day in order to make her have some rest. She stared blankly out the car's window. And then she eye caught sight of a familiar looking young girl. She checked again to make sure. "Stop the car!" She called to the driver who looked amazed at her order. "I said..."

"Yes madame." The diver answered. And pulled the car up at to the sidewalk.

Tomoe got gracefully out of the car and called out to the young girl who was walking in the crowd.

"Kaoru? Kaoru!" She called as she made her way to the young who had spun around at her call and was smiling brightly at her.

"Hi! What are you doing at this part of the city?" Tomoe questioned waving her arms around at the surrounding.

"I'm on my way to meeting Kenshin." The younger girl replied sheepishly and blush adoringly.

Tomoe seemed surprised but then she look Kaoru up and down then walk around the young girl all the while deciding something.

"Tomoe?"

Shaking her head the older girl asked again. "What are you going to do Kenshin today?"

"Er..lunch." she answered uncertainly for she herself was not very sure why Tomoe had asked her that question.

The older girl shook her head again. "That's no outfit for a lunch date." She said pointing her delicate finger at Kaoru.

Kaoru's eyes widened and look down at herself. For today she had chosen her best black outfit.

"I know this might not sound very good. But I think it'll be lovely if I could do some makeover for you."

Kaoru stared blankly back and blinked confusedly.

"Don't get me wrong Kaoru. You're very pretty but...oohh it's just going to be very fun."

"Er—Thank you Tomoe, but I don't think I should---"

"No buts, Kaoru. Come." And before Kaoru could even protest, Tomoe had her by the arm and was dragging her into the awaiting car.

Some twenty minutes later, Kaoru found herself standing in one of those elaborate fashion boutiques.

She turned to look at the woman who stood to her side."Er Tomoe?"

Tomoe turned and smiled back. "This is the best boutique I could come up with. "Ah there's Asusa san"

Asusa san as Tomoe had said came rushing towards the two girls. She beamed broadly them,

"What could I do for you today Yukishiro san? I must apologize for the delay for your previous dress. I promise it won't happen again." The lady gushed.

"It's okay Asusa. I would like you to find some pretty outfit for my friend. She's going out for a lunch date."

Asusa looked bewildered before turning to Kaoru and smiled. "Beautiful you are, Miss. Come! I'll find something lavishing for you."

"Don't worry Yukishiro san, I'll take care of her."

Tomoe sat down on the of the chair and smile. "Thank you."

Kaoru stared amazedly at her friend. But before she could do anything she found herself being dragged again, this time by Asusa.

Afew minutes later Kaoru found herself in a room filled with full length mirrors. The fashion designer was circling her. Her slender hand posed on either side of the hip.

"Hmm..beautiful. Very beautiful bone structure."

Kaoru blushed at the compliment. "Thank you.." she said silently.

The designer tapped her slender finger on her decided chin.

"Red? No..too bright. Green...No, No...Yellow? Definitely not." She ranted to herself all the while circling Kaoru who was growing pretty nervous. "Er.." Was all she managed to say.

"Aha!!!" Asusa let out a gasp. Then in a flash she was gone leaving the young girl to stand alone in the middle of the room. But in a second the fashion designer was back and on her arm was a lavender colored fabric.

Kaoru fixed her stare at the fabric. It was prettier than any thing she had ever seen.

"Here..Try this on, Miss."

Kaoru took the dress from Asusa gingerly.

"The fitting room is to the right hand side, Miss." She said pointing at a silver colored door.

The young girl locked the door of the fitting room and took a look at the dress that she held in her hand. She let the cool silky fabric slip through her hand. She traced the sequin that had been delicately sewn onto the bodice. Kaoru had never seen such a beautiful dress.

Quickly she tried it on and had to gasp. It fits her prefectly going down just above her knee.

Stepping out of the fitting space. Kaoru found Asusa standing in the middle of the room. And at the sight of her the designer's face broke into a large triumphant smile. "I knew it! I knew it!" She said clasping both her hands to her chest. "You look tremendous., Miss."

"Thank you...but Asusa san. This dress must cost ever so much. I don't think I—"Kaoru said quietly.

"Don't be silly! The dress's yours. It was made to perfectly fit you. Take it. As a gift from me. Oh how I long to see that dress on someone. And to be someone as pretty as you. Oh! The happiness."

"Er...Asusa san..I couldn't possible—"

"I'm an artist Miss. I sew because I loved it. It was my soul. To see my handiwork on someone like you... It's priceless..."

"Thank you." Kaoru uttered again.

"Great, now your hair." The designer said nudging the young girl into a chair. The she proceeds to untying Kaoru's hair that had been pulled up into a ponytail. The long silky tresses came tumbling down at the release. Asusa brushed it gently and smiled. She twisted the front streak of the hair into a spiral and secured it with a hair clip. She let the other part to fall freely.

Asusa took a step back to survey her work. "Perfect. No make up needed."

Kaoru stood up and stare at her own reflection not entirely sure if she was really staring at her own reflection or not. For one she never knew she could ever look this good. And secondly she wasn't sure how long she could last without smudging this piece of artwork.

"Come. Yukishiro san is waiting for you."

Kaoru followed Asusa out into the open space of the boutique to find Tomoe sitting on a chair reading a newspaper. She looked up at their entrance. She too smiled broadly.

"Wow!! You look...Perfect!" Turning to the designer, "Great work as usual, Asusa san."

The designer beamed at the compliment. "Kaoru what time are you going to meet him?"

Kaoru jumped. She had completely forgotten about the time. She looked at her watch. Relieve overcomes her. "In twenty minutes. At the Italian restaurant next to his office."

"Ah...I know that place but it'll take some time to get there. It's the lunch hours. So let's get going."

Kaoru nodded in agreement. The two girls made their way out of the boutique but as they were about to get into the car, Asusa came running out of the shop as if she had forgotten something of the utmost importance.

"Sorry. I forgot to ask your name, Miss. So that I could make a customer file for you."

Kaoru smiled back. "It's Kamiya Kaoru. And thank you again for this lovely dress."

The designer looked thoughtful for a second before returning to her cheerful self. "No problem."

She watched as the car disappeared down the street before walking back into the shop tapping her head lightly, "I'm sure I must have heard that name from somewhere only if I could remember..Kamiya..Kamiya..where did I heard that name from?" she muttered to herself.

Kaoru got out of the car and smiled at Tomoe brightly. "I don't know how to thank you enough, Tomoe. You're so nice to me."

The older girl waved impatiently. "Don't think about it.. Somehow I felt as if you're my sister. Plus it was really fun to be around you. So enjoy lunch."

The younger girl leaned down to the car's window and ask "So where are you going next? Back to the office?"

Tomoe shook her head. "No, I'm going home. My brother's taking care of all my work today."

"Wow! He must be very nice." Kaoru said enthusiastically. To her surprise she saw a tired expression appeared on the older girl's face. "Yes. He's very nice to me." She whispered back tiredly.

"Anyways..Have fun and do enjoy lunch. See if Kenshin can take his eyes off you when you're in that dress."

With another wave the car started off down the road again.

Kaoru glided briskly into the restaurant. **– Hope this dress is not too much**.- she thought as she let her eyes roamed the bustling bistro. At the left side of the restaurant, Kaoru finally spotted the fiery red lock of her date. Smiling lightly she made her way across over to him all the while causing heads from other tables to turn.

She stopped right infront of him grinning. Kenshin saw a shadow flitted onto the page of the menu he was reading looked up. At first he just smile mildly to her as usual. But then he blinked again and did a double take. "Y-your dress...It's lovely." He uttered amusedly.

The young girl blushed peony shade before sinking down into the wicker chair opposite from her date. "Thanks.."

The two of them place their order with one of the waiter who came whizzing by and sit back to enjoy the terrific atmosphere.

Kenshin couldn't take his eyes off the blue-eyed angel infront of him. Something in her shines ever so bright today. He couldn't explain what it was but it was there, surrounding her like an aura. Perhaps it was the dress or it was the fact that she had let her hair down or it may have been just the mere presence of her around him. Yet everything about her suited his liking perfectly.

"I never knew you had this dress." Kenshin said looking sweetly at the raven-haired maiden.

Kaoru looked down on herself and smiled. "I—I just got it today."

The idol raised an eyebrow and took a swig at his drink still not taking his eyes off her.

"I ran into Tomoe on the way here..she said the outfit I had on wouldn't do for a lunch date so she took me to this boutique.."

Kenshin put up a hand and chuckle. "And she decided for you to have a slight makeover..." He concluded.

Kaoru nodded.

"Just like her." He said lightly almost to himself. Then something snapped him out of his thought.

"By the way, Miss Kaoru, Have you decided about...." He trailed off uncertainly.

Kaoru blinked not sure what he was talking about but then she remembered. "Oh! That!....I haven't really decided yet."

Kenshin sighed heavily and looked heavenward. "I'm sorry..If it troubles you. Just forget about it."

He said heavily not bothering to cover up his frown.

Quickly Kaoru rejected, "It's not that...it's more the fact that..I'm terrible at almost everything and dead clumsy. You'd kick me out before a day's over." She said trying to make the frown on his face go away. It worked for Kenshin immediately perked up. "No! I promised. Even if you turn my entire house upside down, I would never kick you out ever." He said nodding fervently.

"Then I guess..I'll be needing someone to help me pack up." The young girl nodded back as a matter of factly.

The idol's brilliant violet eyes shone brightly at her words. "You..So..You're, Oh! Great! I"ll help you pack. And don't worry I'll have your room ready before you move in." He said happily smiling brightly at her.

Kaoru smiled back. She had never felt so happy for as long as she remembered. It was like she had finally found where she really wanted to be. That is with Kenshin forever. She stared into his amethyst eyes and sighed. **–I don't know why he could make me feel this way. But it just felt so right.-**

****

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

****

Enishi sat smiling at himself as he shuffle through the pictures of all of Kenshin's acquaintances.

"Very good. You may go." He said airily at his assistant who stood to his left. The assistant gladly took his order and quickly retreated.

He shuffles slowly through each photo. Making short comment on each and everyone.

"Shinomori? Hmm..Too bad I couldn't do anything to you. But you'll pay sooner or later for threatening my sister and this company." He threw Aoshi's picture onto his table and stare down at the handful of pictures in his hand.

"Makimachi Misao? That old git's grand daughter?" He smirked. "Too bad I can't think of anything to do with you just yet." He sneered and threw the picture down.

"Oh look..If it wasn't the Saggara Sanosuke and his annoying brother." Shaking his head. He discarded the picture onto his table to join the others.

"Now who's this? Looks like I don't know you..Takani Megumi?" He threw the picture onto the table and frowned. There's only one more picture left in his hand.

Looking at it his smile widened. "Aha. Look like I found something here." He read the name written next to the picture of a girl with ebony hair and dazzling blue eyes. "Kamiya Kaoru?" He tapped his head lightly as if trying to remember something. "Ahhh! Kamiya! Great..perfect!" Grinning almost insanely he called for his assistant who came bustling in at his command. "Go to the folder room. There should be a folder with the name Kamiya on it. Bring it to me immediately." He commanded. If the asisstant was curious he must have hidden his emotion pretty well. For he rushed out at his boss's command.

Enishi sat back grinning at the picture in his hand. "Well. Well... Kamiya Kaoru."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For all Kaoru knew she had been in the car for quite some time now. After lunch, Kenshin had whisked her off into his car and she had been on the road ever since. According to the scenery outside the car's window, Kaoru knew they were somewhere out in countryside. For the nineth or tenth time that day she sighed. "Kenshin where exactly are we going?"

Swishing a gaze at the young girl from the corner of his eyes, Kenshin smiled lightly. "You'll see."

"For your information. You've been saying that throughout the ride." Lowering her voice so that he wouldn't hear, she mumbled on. "And my butt's getting numb from sitting too long."

Kenshin heard it unfortunately but he kept quiet not wanting to embarrass the girl.

"We're almost there." He said cheerfully and made a turn into a smaller lane leading off into what looked like a large flower field.

Kaoru locked her gaze to the pretty scene outside. "Oh my...so pretty." She breathes in awe.

Kenshin flash a bright smile. He drove on deeper into the field and then stopped abruptly at what looked like a tiny cleared up space. Kenshin stepped out of the car and did a stretch. Kaoru also got out excitedly.

"Can I go into the field? The flowers are so pretty." She exclaimed excitedly tugging at Kenshin's arm.

Kenshin looked down on the smiling face of the girl. He liked it when her beautiful blue eyes sparkle like that. He smiled mildly and shook his head pulling her gently with him.

"Nope. There's something better than the flower field. I promise."

Kaoru let him lead her in the opposite direction of the field that caught her attention. But then her ears picked up a sound. The sound got louder with every step they took. And within moments the two of them emerged out into a clearing with more flowers and a large lake glittered brilliantly in sun. Bird of every color flew about, chirping melodiously as if it was their kingdom. Kaoru drew in a breath and clasp her hand to her chest in awe.

Kenshin watched in content at the girl beside him. He took her hand and led her down to the lakeside.

The two of them sat down together as Kenshin let the girl took in the beautiful surrounding in peace.

He didn't want to disturb her. She looked so happy.

"I didn't know there's such a_ beautiful_ place like this." Kaoru whisper quietly to Kenshin as if fearing that if she raised her voice the prettiness of the place will vanish.

Kenshin leaned in closer to her and whisper mildly back into her ear. "I'm glad you liked it."

Kaoru found herself being drawn in once again, this time not by the scenery but by Kenshin's mesmerising eyes. She never understand why everytime she stare into his eyes she would loose all coherent thoughts. But all the same it felt so right, sitting there staring into his eyes.

Kenshin pulled her into a tender kiss letting himself feel the peace for the first time in a very long time. After letting go of all his grudges he held, he finally found it was so easy to feel happy once again. And even better, he had someone to share it with. They were meant to be together forever, he was sure. He could feel it everytime they kissed and everytime he held her close. He wished the time would stop right there and that he could be hold this angel of his like this for all eternity.

But his dreamland crashed with the ring of his cellphone. Cursing, he broke apart from Kaoru and took out the phone from his side pocket. Glaring that it, he switched it off and stuff in back into the pocket carelessly

"Why did you do that?" asked Kaoru in surprise.

Shaking his head he smiled warmly. "Nothing can come between us today."

Instead of frowning at the way he was neglecting his work as she usually did, Kaoru found herself smiling instead. She agreed with him this time, nothing can disturb the two of them today.

****

**Explanation Section: **Anyone who understood the situation may want to skip this part. But again it's up to you! Heheh! Alright. First off a lot of people didn't seem to understand the situation relating with Tomoe's company. Well it was that the company she owns was facing quite a financial problem. So there's this two company that wants to take over her company. And one of those two companies belongs to Aoshi. (Well he's not mean or anything it's just how it is in the business world. He just want to make his company larger and prove to everyone that he deserved to run that company. )

But things became complicated with Enishi around. Aoshi had been to at same school as Kenshin and Tomoe therefore he knew how Enishi was. And he was sure Enishi was not going to let the matter be within the business matter. The guy would definitely threaten or even harm everyone who would dare laid hand on his sister. So after consulting with Okina, he decided to wash his hands off of Tomoe's company. And all that is for the safety of Misao and his friends. He had paid a visit of Kaoru once to warn her about her relationship with Kenshin, because he knew Enishi would also make Kenshin a target after he refuses to help and he was afraid that Kaoru might be dragged into all the trouble.

As for the second company...well it will be mention in later chapters. So Thanks once gain for reading.

**A/N**: So what do you think?! I do hope you like it!!! And Please, Please and Please Review!!!!!


	12. CC Chapter 12

  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and its Characters  
**A/N: **Another chapter is up! Yay!!! And that's thank to all of you that have read and Reviewed this story! Ahem, Ahem. As usual I would like to give all the credit to my friend/editor (I'm aware that you like to be called editor! So hope you're happy with that!) Howard. Who even though he was going for a trip to Turkey in the morning managed to edit this chapter for me the night before he leaves So I thank you for that. Another dinner at you fav. Outlet would do I hope!! To Mayme: My little sister. You're really on my nerve lately but I still love you! And lastly the biggest thanks to all my Reviewer! Leave some more comments alright! You guys are the best!!! Right for now on with the story and let's take a little look at the story format shall we... 

**Story Format: -THOUGHS- **& "SPEECH"

_**Couple Crisis**_

_**Chapter 12 **_

Kenshin and Sano sat together on the table in the middle of an empty room.

"Soo..how's things going with..." Sanosuke trailed off jerking his head in the direction in which the girls stood huddling together packing stuff into a box.

Kenshin acted as if he hadn't heard that but a patch of pink hues had appeared onto his cheek.

"You're coming to help Miss Kaoru pack aren't you." He said changing the subject.

"Yea..ofcourse. But that's not until next month. And gosh, Don't change the subject. So..?" the younger guy nudged lightly at his friend's elbow.

Kenshin acted nonchalant, "I didn't change any subject. I asked you if you're coming to help Miss Kaoru pack her stuff up, and that's it."

"Yea..but what's that got to do with my ques—oohh!" Sano said glimmering his eyes. "You sly thing!"

The redhead shrugged back at his friend. "But Kenshin, I'll make something clear to you. If you dare hurt Kaoru. I won't hesitate to fight you!"

His friend scoffed back. "Keep that Sano, you know won't stand a chance if you really fight me. But I will never be able to.." he gazed at the bright eyed girl, giggling at the other side of the room.

Shaking his head Sano eyed his friend contently. "You've got it bad, this time huh?"

"Bad, you say? It's nothing near bad. It's fabulous." He replied turning swiftly to meet his best friend's brown eyes.

"Oi! You two. Are you just gonna sit there doing nothing all day? We need to get these boxes down to the car!" Misao growled angrily at the two friends who were clearly not making any effort at helping.

Sano slipped off the table and stalked over to the young girl and stuck his tongue out playfully at her.

"So weasel girl. Give me the box-"Before he could finish that sentence two heavy boxes was pushed hardly at him by the young girl. "Not that heavy." He muttered loud enough to make himself heard to the entire population of the room. "Want some more?" Misao asked putting a hand on her hip.

"Um no thanks, this is enough." Sano quickly answered. He pushed out of the door and disappeared down the hallway.

Kenshin grinned. He had enjoyed being around this group of people for some unknown reasons. Maybe it was the fact that Kaoru was a member of this group or maybe it was the bickering of Sano and Misao that kept things jolly. Or maybe it was for God knows what reasons. All in all he loved to be around them all. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Kaoru struggling with a very large box. Kenshin rushed in to help the petite girl. "Let me help you Miss Kaoru." He said tugging at the box. But the young girl yanked it back stubbornly. "It's ok. I could handle it. You go and help Misao and Megumi." She said as she walks on. But before she could even make it out the door, she tripped on yet another box that laid forgotten in the hallway. "Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin gasped and with his lightning speed he had her in his arms just before she landed face down onto the wooden floor. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough to rescue the box she was holding, so the content of it went flying out landing on the floor.

Kenshin hold onto Kaoru as if for dear life. He could feel the young girl's heart beating wildly in her chest. Kaoru also seemed to be as stunned. One moment she was sure she was going to land face down onto the hard floor but the next moment she was being rescued by Kenshin. **–Woh he was fast!-**

She blushed involuntarily as she stare into his mesmerising eyes letting herself drown into its endless depths. Time seemed to stop for the two of them for neither wanted to get out of the position they were currently in.

Until..."Ahem! Ahem! Er would you two mind? You're kinda blocking everyone's way." Misao and Megumi giggled at the couple. Both Kaoru and Kenshin blinked before jumping away from each other, looking in different direction. Both unaware that they're blushing furiously.

Megumi kicked the box out of her way and scooped the tumble out stuff back into the box and carried it out of the apartment.

Sano came bustling back into the room brushing his hands on his trouser. "That's the last box. Looks like it's done."

Kaoru took that moment to dash out the door. Sano turned and cocked up an eyebrow at the girl's weird action. "What's up with her..." he asked his friend as he walked closer. Gently he place his and onto the redhead's shoulder. "Thanks for the help."

Kenshin smiled back. "It's no big problem. Just a little packing up. No worries."

"Noo! I meant the getting me an apartment in your building." He sighed exasperatedly.

"Ohh! That! It's nothing." Kenshin said shrugging back. "What about that table?" He asked gesturing to the large dinner table that was left in the middle of the room. "I'm not taking it. Too heavy!"

The younger man answered lightly.

"Let's go. I want to get all my stuff into my new home before dinner time."

Kenshin could only shake his head at that comment and muttered under his breath. "Food is everything, huh?"

------------------------------------

Soujirou stared down at the piece of paper in his hand. Heaving a sigh he placed it gently down onto his worktable and sat back. A knock was heard at his office's door causing him to straighten up abit. "Come in." He said loud enough for the person on the other side of the door.

The door wing open to reveal Tomoe in her full working gear. She flashes a light smile at the manager before stepping into the office.

Soujirou stood up and smile warmly back. "Ah! Yukishiro san. You're early." He said gesturing to a seat infront of his table.

Tomoe glided gracefully across the floor and sank primly onto the awaiting chair.

"I hope there will be a good new..." she said looking straight into the manager's eyes.

Soujirou sat back down onto this own chair and grin at the pretty lady before him. "I guess..." he said gingerly tapping the piece of paper on his table. Gently he handed it over to his guest.

Tomoe took it and graze briefly through it. When she had finished there was a very large smile on her pretty face. "I-I don't know know to thank you enough." She said flusterly.

Soujirou could only grin back. "It's nothing, I was just doing as I was told. It's Kenshin's decision, not mine."

Tomoe's smile widened. "Yes. He's a real saint." She whispered nodding to herself.

The young manager laughed amusingly at the comment. "But he's more on the devil side, most of the time." He replied wickedly.

The lady laughed mirthly. "Well..but he's definitely a saint for now."

"Whatever you say.." Soujirou rubbed his hands together and let himself take in the feature of the lady infront of him for the first time that day. **– Very Pretty**.- "Very different." He muttered still looking at her.

The young business woman looked up."Excuse me?"

"Please excuse my saying so, but you're very different from your brother."

A dawning expression flashed through Tomoe's face. "Oh..If Enishi did anything to made you uncomfortable..I must apologize.."

Soujirou held up a hand and grin goodnaturedly back. "It's okay..You don't have to."

"Thank you." She whispered back and stood up. "I think I should go..I'm taking up a lot of your time as it is. And thank you once again."

"You're welcome." He answered nodding lightly. "Oh and I'll tell Kenshin about the filming schedule."

Tomoe smiled again."Thank you so much." With that she glided out of the office leaving Soujirou to sit in the silence of the room smiling contently to himself.

"Really different." He concluded lightly to himself and stood up from his chair. He made his way to the window and stare out at the bustling street below. "Traffic's horrible as usual." He sighed darkly and shrugged. "Hope he's home." Slowly he trodded out of his office and headed down to the parking space for his car.

----------------------

The traffic was indeed very heavy. It took Soujirou almost an hour just to reach Kenshin's apartment.

Briskly he strode into the elevator and punch in the redhead's floor number. He tapped his foot impatiently. As soon as the elevator's door slid open he practically flounced out of it and with afew long stride came to stop at the apartment's door. Reaching into his side pocket, the manager withdrew a spare key of the apartment and unlock the door.

Soujirou threw the door open and stepped into the foyer only to see a raven-haired girl with sparkling blue eyes stopping still in her track staring bewilderedly at him.

He too gaped shockingly at her. For a second neither of them move. Soujirou was the first to get out of the trance-like state and he did what came first to his mind."Er..does Himura Kenshin lives here?"

He almost want to bang his head to the wall at the absurdity of his question.

The girl looked suspiciously at him. "And who are you?" She asked back her beautiful eyes narrowing at the intruder.

Before Soujirou could even answer he could hear Kenshin's voice drifting to him.

"Miss Kaoru why are you standing there----oh..." Kenshin had walked out to join the young girl and had spotted the manager. And from the look on his face he was not very pleased to find Soujirou standing there.

"What-are-you-doing-here?!!" He asked advancing on his manager.

"To see if you're okay with your work and to give you _this_." He said pulling a folded piece of paper from his pocket, all the while his eyes never leave the strange girl.

"What's that?" Kenshin asked shortly taking it from Soujirou.

"Filming schedule."

The idol skimmed through the paper and stuffed it into his pocket, still eyeing his manager.

"There's other stuff as well isn't it. You won't drive across the city just to give me a schedule."

Soujirou fervently shook his head. "No..Just that..and since I haven't seen you at the office yesterday..I thought it would be good to pay you a visit.. And who's that?" He asked his voice dropping as he shifts his gaze to the mysterious young girl who still stood there.

Kenshin walked back to the girl's side and said. "Miss Kaoru..meet my manager. Seta Soujirou."

The suspicious glint in her eyes vanished at Kenshin's word. She smiled warmly in return. "Hi..I'm Kamiya Kaoru...Sorry I didn't know you're his manager..Thought you're some crazy stalker." She said looking sheepish.

Soujirou's eyes widened but then he grinned at her honesty. "Very nice to meet you, Miss Kaoru.

Kenshin talk awfully a lot about you." He said reaching out to shake her hand.

Kaoru looked flustered at that and smile brightly.

"We're having dinner soon. Stay if you want." Kenshin state bluntly and walk off. "And close that door." He called over his shoulder.

Soujirou meekly closed the door and grin lightly at Kaoru who grin back. "Dinner's almost ready."

She said walking with the manager into the living room.

"You must be a very good cook, Miss Kaoru." Soujirou said seriously.

Kaoru could only shook her head and sigh. "No..my cooking is...disastrous." She said looking heavenward.

"Oh?" Soujirou couldn't help but look surprise. "So..who's..?"

Kaoru smiled back. "Kenshin is." She said nodding.

"He cooks?" The manager gasp unable to believe his ear but was confirmed by a confident nod from the girl beside him.

----------------------

Enishi lounge leisurely on the day bed in his living room. He studied the girl in the picture for what seemed like the tenth time. He let himself smile at the plan that was brewing up in his mind. A loud bang of the front door took him out of his reveries.

"Enishi! Enishi!" he heard his sister's voice floating to him. Quickly he stuffed the picture he had been looking at under the cushion and sat up straight waiting for his sister.

Tomoe flew through the door and Enishi could actually she her smile. Not a faint one like he had seen for some time now, but a very bright one that lit up his heart whenever he saw it. He couldn't help but smile back. Instantly he knew something is making his sister very happy.

"Guess what happened, Enishi?!" Tomoe exclaimed excitedly as she flounced towards her brother.

He smiled lightly back looking excitedly as well. "What is it that made you so happy."

He watched as his sister practically dances across the floor. "You won't believe this." She said all the while grinning.

Enishi raised an eyebrow. Now he was really curious what could happen to make his sister all that happy. She flopped down next to him and took his hand into her's. "We're safe. Our company is safe." She said as she looked deep into his eyes. But to her surprise instead of the joy she expected to see in his eyes, she saw something else. Curiosity, anxiousness and..something she couldn't quite explain.

"How? He asked curiously his eyes narrowing. Tomoe continued to smile. "Well I went to see Seta san today and he said that...Kenshin decided to help us. Isn't it wonderful? And he won't take any money from us either. Oh Enishi...I'm so happy. I couldn't believe how nice he is..." Tomoe stopped abruptly at the expression on her brother's face. "Aren't you happy, Enishi?"

He heaved a sigh and tried to look as happy as he could in order to make her feel good.

"Ofcourse I am." He said slowly and he forced a large smile onto his face. That made Tomoe brightened up. "Great! Oh now I can finally sleep well at night. After sooo long!" She said and jumped up from the day bed and made for the door.

Enisihi sat thinking for a brief second before he made his decision. "Tomoe.."

She spun swiftly around still smiling. "Hmm.."

"I was wondering if Himura has any girlfriend." He asked smoothly.

His sister blinked before walking back to him. "Oh yes...I meant to tell you about her but I keep forgetting. Yes Kenshin has a girlfriend."

"What's her name?" he asked looking interested.

Tomoe eyed her brother curiously. But Enishi was quick enough to add. "Just to make sure your name is nicer."

Tomoe rolled her eyes at her cheesy brother before chuckling. "Her name's Kaoru...she's really nice you know. Like an angel. Sweet, kind and loving. Oh you should meet her sometimes. Alright, I think I'll go have some nap now." With that she placed a kiss on his forehead and walked off.

Enishi waited until he was sure that his sister was not around the area anymore before pulling the picture of a girl out from under the cushion. He smirked at the portrait and muttered. "I'm sure I'll meet her really soon." He laid down once again his eyes stare fixedly at the blue eyed girl in the picture.."Kamiya Kaoru.."

-----------------------

The night had fallen on the city and the breeze was quite strong. But the man standing infront of a closed front door had no intention to moved from where he was. He paced up and down the front step. Once in awhile he would glance up at the sky, hoping that it wouldn't rain. He knocked on the door for what seemed like the twentieth time that day and stood back to wait. The elderly butler answered the door and sighed despairingly at the sight of the young man. "Saggara san. It's about to rain. Why don't you come back tomorrow?"

Sano returned another sigh. "It's okay. I'll stay until she'll let me talk to her."

The butler stared back in alarm. "But it's about to rain, sir."

Sano smiled sadly back at the elderly man. "I don't care about the rain...thanks anyway.."

With that he sat down on the front step and stare off into the darkened street.

The butler eyed the young man before him sympathetically and shook his head. "I'm terribly sorry, sir. There's really nothing I can do to help.."

Sano turned and smiled back. "Don't worry. It's not your fault that I'm here."

Sighing the butler closed the door quietly leaving the young man to sit alone on the front step.

Sano sighed once more."This is worst than I thought." A second later he felt tiny droplets of water started to descend onto his head. He turned to look up at the sky and frowned. "What could be worse than this?" he asked himself quietly.

The rain was pouring heavily outside. Megumi walked down from her bedroom slowly. She hadn't sleep well in days. Dark circles had formed under her eyes. As she walked pass the living room she was surprised to see the maids and the family's butler peering interestingly outside the window.

"What are you all staring at?" She asked curiously as she approached them. The maids and the butler jumped at her voice and turned to look at her nervously. "Er..Miss Megumi..."

Megumi's mother took that moment to walk in, "Ahh there you are I was wondering where you all had gone." At the sight of her daughter, Mikuni smiled lightly. "Honey..I'm hungry let's go for dinner." She then turns to one of the maid. "Set the table, will you."

One of the maids rushed off to the kitchen.

Mikuni ushered her daughter away with her. But then something caught her attention. Everyone in the house seemed to be huddled by that window looking at something. Turning swiftly back at the group that was still huddling around, she asked loudly making everyone jumped. "What is it that's so interesting?" She let go of her daughter's arm and joined the group wanting to know what they were looking at. The group parted nervously for her. Mikuni squinted outside to the pouring rain. For afew second she couldn't see anything.."I don't see what is soo..." But then she had to gasp.

"S-sanosuke...Oh my God." She screeched unable to believe her eyes.

Megumi stopped in her track at her mother's screech. Did she just hear Sano's name? Quickly she ran to join her mother at the window. She too had to gasp at what she saw. Sano sat unmoving in the pouring rain. "What is all this Megumi?!" Her mother asked harshly her eyes bulging.

"I-Oooh That idiot rooster head." With that Megumi rushed out of the room leaving her mother with the butler. Having no other choice Mikuni advanced on the elderly man. "Tell me exactly is this about, Genta." The butler look fearfully at his mistress and told her everything he knew.

Megumi ran up the stair to her room and grabbing a towel from her closet she flew back down the stair. –**That Rooster head. Why is he so stupid? What if he died getting a fever? What if a lightning struck him..what if.. .and what if..- **She thought angrily, half at herself and half at her boyfriend.

Sano came that afternoon to apologize for neglecting her at Kenshin's last week. Eventhough she had helped him pack his stuff and moved it to his new apartment but she hadn't talked to him at all. She had completely ignored him. Still half angry with him she had refused to let him enter the house to talk to her that afternoon. She thought he had left right after her rejection. So the idea that he had sat on the front step all afternoon and then in the middle of the rain had never once entered her mind. Megumi ran to the door and threw it open. And sure enough Sano turned around his whole body sopping wet. Yet he smiled at the sight of her. Quickly she threw the towel onto his shivering form. "About time to Foxy Lady." He said quietly through clattering teeth. But he managed to shot her one of his cocky grin. Megumi dragged him into the warmth of the house. Mikuni rushed forward to meet the two youngsters in the foyer. "Sanosuke..are you alright?" She asked urgently concern sparkled in her eyes. "I'm fine, Mrs. Takani." He answered.

But Mikuni turned swiftly to her daughter and said harshly. "That's very mean of you Megumi. I never thought you'd do that. And to Sanosuke of all people."

"I didn't know..mom!" Megumi quickly shot back.

"Genta...tell the maids to prepare something hot. A soup or anything." Turning back to the soaking guy she carries on. "And you better have a hot bath. I'll be very surprise if you didn't catch a cold after what you've done, young man."Genta..Please lead the way. And don't forget the soup." Mikuni commanded.

The butler led the Sano up the stair and disappeared from sight. Mikuni turned to eye her daughter dangerously and shook her head in utter disapprovement.

Megumi let her gaze follow her boyfriend worriedly. She had to admit it would be entirely her fault if he catches a fever. When she spun around she met her mother's accusing gaze. Not wanting a verbal battle right now she quickly said. "I'll take care of the soup." and rushed off into the kitchen.

------------------------

Kenshin laughed into his cellphone. From what he heard Sano had finally made it into Megumi's house. Although Sano seemed to be in quite a risky state of catching a fever. "Great! Well..Goodluck to you then. Oh yea..Miss Kaoru's here with me. I think she just walked off get something in the kitchen." Kenshin smiled as he heard his friend's story. "Alright..bye!"

Kenshin chuckle amusedly and threw himself down onto the sofa at the same time that Kaoru sauntered back into the room. He grinned up at her. "Sano's with Megumi."

Kaoru clapped her hand together and gazed heavenward. "Finally!" she said in relieve.

"How did he get in. I thought he said Megumi wouldn't let him in for days now." Kaoru asked sitting down on an armchair opposite the redheaded idol.

"He sat infront of her house until five minutes ago." He said airily.

That caused Kaoru's eyes to widen. "He sat in the middle of this storm?" she gasps turning to look out at the storm that was hurling outside the window. "He's one mad person." She sighed shaking her head.

Kenshin just smile. Trust Sano to come up with the most lurid idea, but he always knew his own limit, or does he?

"Miss Kaoru, I think you should---"**_BRI---INGGG! BR-IIINGG! BR-I-IING!_** The phone cutted him short abruptly.

Kaoru snatched up the receiver."Hello?"

Kenshin watched as her smile turned into a nervous expression. Then to his surprise, Kaoru took the receiver away from her ear and stare at it as if it was a dangerous item.

"Miss Kaoru?" He asked eyeing her curiously.

Kaoru held the receiver to Kenshin and said in a nervous tone. "It's for you."

Kenshin stared at her weird expression but took the receiver from the young girl.

He pressed the receiver to his ear, "Hello?" he said and then instantly he had to hold the receiver away from himself at a safe arm's length. He stared at the receiver his eyes bulging and color draining from his face. **–No! This cannot be happening!-** He thought as he continued to stare at the receiver as if it was a bomb that might blast any minute.

Now it's kaoru's turn to look nervously at him. "Kenshin...???"

**A/N**: Alright! That's it for Chapter 12. Wondering who's at the other end of the line??? Well just for fun.. you guys can make a guess who it is! See you all in the next chapter then! Oh and please Review! Don't forget, the more Reviews the faster the new chapter will be up!! Goodluck to you all!!

_ ..Mystique_


	13. CC Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and It's characters 

**A/N:** Hello! Everyone! So here's the thirteenth chapter of this story. Thank you soooo much for all the Reviews. They really got me going with this story. Afew people I'd like to give my thanks to. That is my sister, my best friend Narisa and most of all Howard for sparing his time once again to edit this chapter. And most of all my readers/reviewers. Thank you all once again. Enjoy....

And the story format is as usual.

-**THOUGHS- **"SPEECH"

_**Couple Crisis**_

_**Chapter 13**_

Kenshin held the receiver away at a safe arm's length. He turned and look nervously at the young raven-haired maiden who sat staring back at him quite uncertain at what was going on.

Kenshin contemplate hanging up the phone but that would make matters worse for all he knew if he really did that, the next thing he knew would be disaster. But before he could make up his mind about what to do a voice seeped loudly from the receiver causing him to jump.

"HEY!!! YOU Idiot!!! ARE You still TThereee?!!!"

Taking a deep breath Kenshin pressed the receiver back to his ear. And sure enough his uncle's distinct voice was rambling on and on.

"Yes.."

He heard an obvious sigh from the other side of the line. "Thought you hung up on me. And who's the girl that answered the phone. I hope you didn't do anything stupid--."

Kenshin drew in a breath. He knew there must be something very important or else his uncle would never call him. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Answer my question." Came the ever-annoyed tone.

"What question.." Kenshin asked nonchalantly. He knew if he went on at this rate either his uncle would get tire with him and hang up or...again disaster.

"Don't act stupid. Ofcourse I meant..."

"It's none of your business who she is..." Kenshin replied indifferently but he shift uneasily on his seat. He then heard his uncle's smirk coming from the other end of the line.

"Kamiya Kaoru isn't it." Came the confident line followed by a scoff.

Kenshin was taken aback. He knew his uncle had his sources. But to know every single about his personal life...it's abit above his expectation. _–_**How did he find out her name?-**

"How did you...?" The idol questioned curiously.

"It's none of your business." His uncle shot back with the sentence he had used earlier.

"Hiko..You should know I don't like you of all people to –"

"Since WHEN did you start addressing me with such little respect like that??!!"

From the tone of his uncle Kenshin knew it wouldn't be good to try the older guy's temper.

"I'm sorry, uncle. But is there something you need to talk about?" He asked politely knowing the faster he got the call over with the better it would be.

"Ofcourse! If there's nothing why the hell would I call you up?! How stupid can you get-"

Kenshin rolled his eyes despairingly. He respected his uncle not only because the guy was his uncle or his only living relative but because he was a very great person and most of all his teacher. But he didn't need to be reminded a hundred times or more aday that he was a stupid kid.

Hiko's voice took him out of his thought once more. "--Are you listening?"

"Yes sir..." he replied shortly.

"So tell me what exactly are you thinking. Helping that girl like that?? If I have that company of her's. My company would be larger, stronger and ofcourse it would be a good start to you when I step down from my position."

"Excuse me?? I don't really understand. What do I have to do with your company." He asked looking over at Kaoru who sat watching television.

Hiko sighed disbelievingly. "How stupid can you get, Kenshin? For crying out loud. You're my only nephew. And it's not like I have any children. Who do you think my company would go to when I retire, if it's not you. But now you're starting to make me doubt my decision. You with your idiotic behavior."

"If you meant why I helped Tomoe. Then I'm not sorry about it. And even _you_ could not change my mind. She's my friend and she needs help."

Hiko scoffed loudly. "There's no real friendship in the business world, you should be aware of that."

"Whatever." Kenshin said shortly turning the ring on his finger that had been given to him by Hiko years earlier.

"Fine have it your way. I always keep my promises. I made the deal. If she gets to star in her series then I will take my hands off her company. And it looks like she did it."

Kenshin smiled lightly. He knew his uncle well. The guy was loud very loud indeed but he had a very good heart and most of all a man of his word.

"But! I'll Tell you this, I AM NOT AT ALL PLEASE WITH What-YOU-DID-ALRIGHT, keep that in mind. And don't do anymore stupid thing!" He shouted loudly causing his nephew to withdrew the receiver away from his ears to avoid being deaf.

"Okay! I got it." Kenshin shouted back into the receiver that he held as far away from his ears as possible.

He heard Hiko loud voice answering. "Good!" and then a loud clicking sound indicating that the older guy had hung up.

Sighing Kenshin put back the receiver. "Who was that?" Asked Kaoru turning her attention from the television set to the redhead who sat scratching his head absently.

"O-Oh! That was my uncle." Kenshin replied smiling faintly as he made his way to sit next to the girl.

"I see. He does not sound very happy. Was he angry at you?" Kaoru said as a matter of factly.

Kenshin flopped down onto Kaoru's lap and snuggle in making himself comfortable.

"He always found a way to comment me one way or another."

Kaoru looked down at the redhead on her lap. "You should have heard him. He was like. "Kaoru cleared her throat and mock Hiko's voice. "Where is my stupid nephew?! Get him on the line at once!!"

Kenshin laughed amusingly at the way Kaoru had mocked his uncle's voice.

"What's so funny?" she asked giggling.

"You sounded exactly like him." He said turning the ring on his finger absently.

Sitting up Kenshin stared out at the balcony that was raining dreadfully heavy.

"I think you'll have to stay overnight, Miss Kaoru. There's no way I can drive through that rain."

Kaoru padded over to the French door that separated the living room and the balcony.

"But.." Kaoru gasp in surprise as she felt Kenshin's arm around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder. "Please, Miss Kaoru. It is very dangerous to drive through such a heavy rain."

Turning her around so that he could see her angelic face he smiled warmly.

"I promise. It is safe here. There's a lock on the guest bedroom's door. So you can rest assure that..no one can—"

Kaoru noting his sincerity threw herself into his embrace and smile back. "It's okay Kenshin. I trust you."

Kenshin held her petite form close not wanting to let go. Dropping his head so that it rests on her shoulder he whispers lightly into her ear.

Whatever Kenshin had said it caused Kaoru to blush prettily and smile sweetly at his words.

-""-

Afew streets away another couple was having quite an argument.

"Megumi, please! You don't expect me to drive home in that rain?" Sanosuke wailed at his girlfriend who stood with both hands on her hip and the entrance of her house.

"You can't stay overnight! And if you can sit in that rain for as long as you did, I don't see why you can't drive through it." Megumi said tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"What I if I crash? What if my car broke down...what if—"He whined trying to come up with some good reasons to make her let him stay the night.

"That's your problem. You didn't seem to care how I got home the other day, didn't you. So I couldn't care less how you get home too."

Sanosuke gaped at his girlfriend. "I thought we made it up already!" He shook his head unbelievingly.

"Yes I said I forgave you. _But_ that doesn't mean I'd forget." She turned to look another way as if she didn't care.

"Megumi..How could you be so mean?" Came her mother's voice as she appeared into the scene.

"Sanosuke. Don't listen to her. It's suicide driving through such a heavy storm. I already had someone arranged you a room."

"Er..but.." He eyes his girlfriend who stood with her arms tightly folded across her chest.

Mikuni's gaze followed the young man's. "Nonsense. I own this place and I invite you to stay over. See if anyone will object."

Before Sano could say anymore Mikuni clapped her hands once and a maid came rushing in instantly. "Escort Saggara san to his room."

The maid bowed. "This way sir." She said beckoning for him.

Sano turned once more to look at his girlfriend who still stood there unmoving.

"Thank you." He uttered lightly even though it was hard to tell who he was giving his thanks.

As soon as the young man was out of the hearing range, Mikuni sighed despairingly at her daughter who also came out of her tenseness.

"Thank you, mom." Megumi whispered gratefully at her mother.

Mikuni shook her head. "What if he really walked out that door?"

"He wouldn't." Megumi answered looking guilty.

"From what I see he was about to. Megumi, you shouldn't pull that kind of plank on the poor guy. Isn't it clear that he loves you?"

Mikuni watched as her daughter heaved a big sigh. "I know mom. And I do hope that I wouldn't have to do this to him again. It pains me too, you know."

The woman moved in closer to her daughter and strokes the dark mane affectionately.

"Then don't do it again."

Megumi nodded obediently.

"Come let's go see how he likes the room."

Megumi jerked up instantly. "Na-ah mom. There's no way I'm going to see him now. He'll know straight away that I wasn't really half as angry as I acted."

Shaking her head Mikuni strode way muttering what sounded very much like 'teenagers.'

-""-

Aoshi sat playing a game of card with Misao. Not that he really like the game but as long as Misao wanted a round, he'd gladly be her opponent. And so far, it was not very hard to beat the young girl.

"That's not fair!!" Wailed the young girl as she stood up and pouted at her boyfriend.

"What's not fair. I played _exactly_ by your rule." He replied calmly. They had started off playing by the standard rules but then after he had won five games in a role. Misao had come up with her very own rule in hope that she might win this time. But from what it looks like that plan's not working after all.

"It's not fair that you always win." She grumbled and sat back down. She blew a stray hair out of her eyes and stare at her boyfriend.

He stares back at her with a mild expression. An expression not seen by many people. After all the tension from work. Just seeing the girl already made him unbelievably calm.

"Misao?"

"Yeah.." she replied still pouting slightly.

"Are you going to Himura's concert next week." He asks as he began to sip his cup of tea.

"WHA-AATTT??!!! Himura's Having a Concert???? NEXT WEEEEK???" The young girl exclaimed loudly causing him to choke on his drink. Coughing he stared as his girlfriend start doing some kind of a weird dance.

"Y-you didn't know?"

Misao halted in between her steps. She looked thougthful for a moment. "No..."

Aoshi lower his eyes. **–Thought Kaoru would've told her. Weird.-**

"Do you have the ticket and a backstage pass???" She asked advancing on him making a cute puppy like face her eyes sparkling.

Aoshi gazed at the ceiling in order to keep himself laughing at her expression.

"Er..No. But if you wanted to go. I'll have someone get us some tickets."

"And don't forget the backstage passes." She repeated batting her eye lashes dreamily.

Aoshi tried his hardest to suppress the laughter that was forming up in his chest.

"Sorry to disappoint you but for that you'll have to ask Himura."

Misao blinked at her boyfriend. "How come you don't have it?"

"My company didn't sponsor his concert. How can I have backstage passes."

Misao looked somewhat disappointed but in a flash her smile was back. "It's okay! But I'm so excited that he's having a concert. Have to tell gramp!"

And she bounced out of the door before he would even say anything more.

Aoshi shook his head but couldn't help smiling lightly.

-""-

Kenshin sat in his office double-checking the concert schedule. He had to make sure that every song he chose to perform that day would come out as everyone had expected. He didn't want to disappoint his audience and ofcourse he even more didn't want to disappoint Kaoru. In two weeks, she would be moving in with him and he was really looking forward to that day. He twists the ring that perched on his finger a light smile playing across his feature.

"Ahem."

Kenshin looked up to see Soujirou leaning at the entrance of his office the usual smile on his young face.

"You look...dreamy..." the manager mocked fluttering his eyes playfully.

Kenshin just shook his head and continue with his work.

"Ooh! You're sure in a good mood today."

Sighing the idol fix his manager a glare of annoyance.

"Is there anything, Souji? I'm doing some work here." Kenshin mutter irritatedly pointing to the folder that was on his table.

"Hmm...Let me think...what was it.." Soujirou said scrunching up his face as if he was trying to remember and then he chuckle amusedly. "..Mmm..oh yea." He clicked his finger and continues to chuckle causing Kenshin get slightly frustrated.

"I don't have all day. If you're not going to say it then get out!" The red head drawl dangerously.

"..Fiiine...Did you recently went to a jewelry shop?"

Kenshin felt heat rising to his cheek at the statement. "No!" he shot back instantly.

Soujirou almost want to laugh at the idol's expression. He had always wanted to get back at the red head for all the trouble he caused. But this is way better than he had expected.

"Realllyy..Hmm then I guess that lady had mistaken you for someone else."

"What lady?" Kenshin asked trying to keep the excitement out of his tone.

"The lady at the jewelry shop..." Soujirou continued nonchalantly "...But you didn't went to her place so..."

"Why, what happen?" Kenshin's eyes widen in surprise.

-**Why wouldn't he just admit it?-** The young manager thought playfully at himself. "She called up, why? I mean why would _you_ care???"

"I-I didn't say I care..." Kenshin trailed turning away. "...But I have the right to know why would she call you up."

Chuckling amusedly Soujirou shook his head. "Riighttt...fine she called up because she said she lost your number, and she said that what you've order is ready....but since you said you never went to the jewelry shop then don't think about it. Probably a mistake."

Kenshin turned away from his manager's gaze. "Exactly."

"Well that's all. I better get to work myself...and Kenshin are you blushing there?" He joked.

Kenshin turned swiftly around. "Get out before you get a nosebleed, Seta!"

Soujirou put up a hand. "Okay, Okay..." And he dashed off.

As soon as his manager disappeared from view Kenshin couldn't help smiling broadly to himself.

At that moment Soujirou's head appeared at the doorway again. "Don't forget to go pick it up!!"

"SETA!!!" Was all Kenshin managed to shout for Soujrou had already rushed away.

Shaking his head kenshin couldn't help but smile. He knew that Soujirou was making fun of him but he didn't mind in the least bit. He knew that he could always count on his manager no matter what happens.

-""-

Kaoru sat watching a TV show in her living room, boredom flashing in her every move. –**Oh why can't there be a better program?-**

It had been afew weeks since Kenshin had start shooting the film for Tomoe. Which meant his usual limited free time was reduced to almost none. Kaoru sighed despairingly at another one of that said film's ad. flash through the screen on her fourteen inch television. Kaoru noted how hot Kenshin could be when he appears on the screen. The last time that she had met him was about a week ago when he had dropped by to give her a VIP ticket to his concert along with a back stage pass. And even before she could given him her thanks he had dashed off leaving his manager to explain what a tight schedule he was having at the moment. And that's the last time she met him save the time he appeared on all those TV commercial that was reruning what seems like more than twenty times a day.

Not just Kenshin that had been very busy, but it seems like all of her friends seem to have a tight schedule as well. As far as she knew, Sano went off for a holiday at the beach with Megumi and her family. While Misao on the other hand had apply for a summer job, in Aoshi's office. (According to Okina, Misao had resort to threathen Aoshi into acceptance by saying that she wouldn't talk to him forever. So the quiet man had no choice but to let her do whatever she wants.)

Kaoru was about to get up and go make herself another cup of coffee when a loud knock was heard at her apartment's door. Her heart leapt joyfully. She knew, or atleast have some idea who it is at the door. Kaoru rushed to the door and smiling she threw the door open. At the sight of the person who stood infront of her, the smile she wore slowly faded away. A curious expression replaced the smile instantly.

"Hello..." She said lightly.....

****

**A/N**: That's it for this chapter. Well I do hope you all liked it. And do leave some comment. In other word, Please Review!!!! Thank you reading. Until Next time!!! Goodluck!

..._Mystique_


	14. CC Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters.

**A/N**: Hello everyone! It's been awhile since my last update. It had been quite a hectic month thanks to all my teachers who decided to load me with all the homework. Anyways..Thank you all so much for the Reviews. I really appreciate them. Ofcourse the credit of having this chapter posted today goes to you all my readers and reviewers. And that goes to you too Howard, for all your editing. Thank you all once again. As for the story format will be the same as the previous chapters.

"SPEECH" & **-THOUGHTS-**

Well that's pretty much it. So on wit the story! Enjoy!!

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Couple Crisis**_

Kaoru stared at the guy infront of her. She was very sure she had never met this person before but something in him is just…disturbingly familiar.

"Hello.." she said uncertainly as she eyed him intently. She could have sworn, she have seen that pair of creepy light blue eyes somewhere before.

The guy returned her with a smirk. making Kaoru feel very uncomfortable. "It's been long isn't it….I see, you can't remember me."

Kaoru's brows furrowed up. "Who are you?" she asks still keeping her eyes fixed on his smirking face.

Enishi scoffed at her. "Yukishiro Enishi. You want to stand here all day??" He drawled boringly.

Kaoru had no choice but to step aside and let him venture into her apartment.

Enishi stepped in and took one sweeping look at the apartment. When he turned to meet her, his eyes twinkling in satisfaction.

"You're Tomoe's brother?" Kaoru asked folding her arms across her chest. She didn't like this guy. Something in his attitude just disturbed her.

Enishi on the other hand had made himself entirely relax and had sat down on the sofa. "Nice place, you got here." He smirked glancing at her. "But isn't it abit too _small_ for Kamiya Kaoru??"

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at the smirking guy. "What do you mean?"

"Ah! That…well. I know who you are."

"I don't understand, what you're talking about." The young girl replied confusedly.

Enishi stared at her, his eyes still twinkling. "Oh! Still couldn't remember? The daughter of the former President of Kamiya Corp. proves to have short memories huh?"

Kaoru froze at the mention of her father. She stared in confuse at the guy that now lounge on her sofa.

Enishi stood up and point a finger to his head. "Think. Does my name ring any bell?"

Kaoru tense up immediately. She had to gasp at the recognition. How could she be so dense and had completely forgotten?

**Flashback**

"Kaoru…Kaoru, hurry up sweety. We don't want to keep aunt Toki waiting do we?"

"Yesss, mother." The six years old replied as she rushed down the front step of a large mansion.

A chauffeur held the door of the large car for the two ladies. The young girl slid in after her mother into the backseat of the car.

"My little daughter look very cheerful today." Chitose stroke her daughter's silky lock affectionately.

Kaoru nodded. "When will daddy be back, mother?" The little girl asks hugging her teddy bear close.

"As soon as his work is done, sweety." Her mother replied a light smile playing on her full lips.

Kaoru giggled. "Daddy promised that when he's back, he'll take me to the beach!"

Chitose had to laugh "Does he now?"

"Mother? Aunt Toki's your best friend right?" Kaoru ask her large blue eyes sparkling with interest.

"Yes, sweety. She's my best friend."

Kaoru knitted her brows together. "Does her house have any girl my age?"

Chitose had to laugh again. "Yes deary, Aunt Toki had a little girl that is afew years older than you and there's also a young boy too."

"Really??!! That's so good! I'll show them my teddy!" Kaoru said hugging her little teddy close to her.

"I'm sure they'll be glad to know teddy."

The car drove into the driveway of a large house situated in the middle of a well cared for garden. Kaoru followed her mother into the house.

One of the maids showed them to the front of a room. "Mrs. Yukishiro is waiting inside, maam."

Kaoru hold onto her mother's hand.

"Chitose? Come on in." Came a soft voice from the other side of the door.

Her mother pushed the door open. And Kaoru found herself in a bedroom lined with alot of paintings. A woman sat up on the large bed with a warm smile on her face.

"Toki, How are you doing?" Chitose ask walking closer to the woman.

"Better. The doctor finally let me out of the hospital….Ahh this must be Kaoru." Toki said flashing the young girl with a heart-warming smile.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Yukishiro." Kaoru said shyly still holding tightly onto her mother's hand.

"Nice to meet you too young lady. Make yourself at home. I believe Enishi is around here somewhere."

At that moment a thundering footstep was heard follow by the banging open of the door. "Mother! Tomoe said she won't let me go to her friend's birthday party with her!" A young boy prance into the room and jumped onto his mother's bed unaware of the two strangers.

"Enishi! Where are your manners?" His mother scolded.

"Lying around somewhere." He answered stubbornly.

"Seriously, Enishi!" His mother repeated making the boy turn around to meet his mother's guests.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yukishiro Enishi." He said expertly standing up straight.

Chitose smiled broadly at the young boy. "A pleasure to meet you young man..This is my daughter Kaoru."

"Hi!" he said looking the young girl up and down causing her to hold her mother's hand tighter.

"Let's go play!" The young boy said mischievously.

Kaoru look at her mother to see her nodding back.

"Okay.." She said meekly and then all she knew was being dragged away by Enishi.

**_End flashback_**.

Kaoru stared unbelievingly at the guy still sitting on her sofa. "You…What do you want from me?"

"I want nothing more than what had been promised." Enishi replied slyly.

"You had everything. My old house, my mom's dojo. My father's company!" Kaoru rasped her eyes narrowing. "What more do you want?!"

Enishi shook his head. "Those had been rightfully sold to my mother after your father died. I didn't just take it. Need I remind you, if it wasn't for my mother, you wouldn't even have the money to rent this apartment or go to a school after your parents died."

Kaoru blushed from the shame. "I'm grateful for what aunt Toki did for me and my mother." She replied quietly "May she rest in peace."

Enishi scoffed. "My mother wouldn't rest in peace as long as one other promise goes unfulfilled."

"And what's that?" Kaoru shot back hotly. She hated this guy. He's a complete lunatic. How could she forget? His mother was her mom's best friend. She had spent a lot of time at his house. Enough to know how he is. Back then she had hardly met Tomoe. The older girl had been away most of the time, either at her boarding school or at her friend's.

Enishi stood up and walk closer to the young girl causing her to back away involuntarily.

"You might not know. But our mother had made this arrangement."

Kaoru was starting to get jumpy for some reason. "And what's that?"

"Our engagement." He answered shortly a wicked grin on his face.

"No Way!" Kaoru shouted in alarm. "My mother would never make such a ridiculous promise."

Enishi just smile eerily back. "It's not a promise, Kaoru…it had already been arranged. You're just too young to remember. And before they could put it to order..well..we both know what happen."

"No..It couldn't be." Kaoru breathe in horror.

"Yes, it's true and there's nothing you can do to change that, my Kaoru." Enishi cooed sweetly as he reach out to her.

Kaoru batted his hand away furiously. "Get away from me, I refuse to accept that stupid arrangement. I never am and never will be your fiancee."

Enishi kept smiling slyly. "Why not? You had all the benefits …you get your house back, your mother's dojo and ofcourse your father's company plus half of my properties."

Kaoru was beyond angry. "If getting those things back meant I'll have to marry you then I don't want any of it! And I will never marry you too! So dream on Enishi."

Enishi acted offended. He clasped his hands to his chest and pouted childishly. "Oh really?? Oh my..am I disappointed? Fine, have it your way Kaoru…oh yes..I forgot, you're going out with _Himura_."

Kaoru's eyes widened at the guy as he continued.

"He's having a concert next week isn't it? Hmm..Kaoru did you know that a tragic accident can happen any time during a concert."

The young girl paled visibly at those words. "Y-you won't! You can't!!"

"Like I said Kaoru. Anything can happen during a concert." He smiled dangerously.

"You're crazy! I'll tell your sister." She shouted in the heat of the moment.

Enishi's playfulness vanished instantly at the mention of his sister. He step up to the young girl and flung her into the wall harshly, then he advance on her. Putting his hands on either side of her head blocking her escape ways.

Kaoru winced from the pain. She stared into his murderous eyes and felt herself shudder involuntarily. Enishi lean in and whisper deadly into her ears. "If our little conversation today gets into the ear of my sister or any other people..Himura would be dead before you could even count one to three. And trust me, Kaoru, I can and will do it without any hesitation."

He pecked her on the cheek and move away towards the apartment's door. "I'm giving you a day or two decide. I'm sure you will choose wisely. And remember if you tell anyone." He points a finger to his temple and mutter 'bang'. He smirked at her again as he glided silently out the door.

Kaoru slid down onto the floor. She shuddered in fear, she knew Enishi up to some extent to know that he was clearly insane. She didn't fear for herself but for Kenshin. She had to make her decision fast. If she tells anyone, Kenshin would be dead. Kenshin might be very skilled but he had no chance against Enishi when he didn't know what was coming. Kaoru felt hot tears brimming her eyes. "Mother…what am I suppose to do?" She whispers desperately to the emptiness of her apartment.

-""-

Kenshin stood on his balcony looking over the city. He smiled happily to himself. Everything seems to fall into place easier than he had expected. Next week after his concert, he had a little surprise planned out for Kaoru. He sighed contently.

"Oi Kenshin! Are you home?!" Sano's voice drifted over to him.

Kenshin heaved a sigh. "On the balcony." He shouted back to his friend.

A second later Sano walked out to join his friend. "Good day isn't. Nice weather."

Kenshin chuckled. "What is it Sano?"

Sanosuke grinned sheepishly. "I promised Megumi to pick her up but my car..er it had some technical problem that hehehe..I couldn't seem to fix..soo…"

The red headed idol sighed. "..So you want to borrow my car?"

Sano retuned him with a nod and a tiny wink.

Kenshin shook his head and let out a sigh. "..Only until four o' clock alright?"

"Thanks! You'll always be my number one friend!" Sano jumped in relieve. Who know what will happen if he didn't show up on time. For all he knew he wouldn't want to spend any more time sitting in the rain for Megumi's sympathy.

"The key's on the counter."

"Alright.." Sano replied shortly as he padded away.

Then something flash through Kenshin's mind. He dashed off after his friend. But he was too late. Sano had already reached the counter and had found the tiny velvet box that Kenshin had placed there earlier.

"What's this?" The spike-haired asked curiously as he picked the tiny box up.

"Sano put that down!" Kenshin cried rushing forward. But the younger guy had already opened the box. At the sight of what was inside a wide smile played across his feature. "Oohhh!!! Kenshin….This is just!"

Kenshin rolled his eyes a tiny blush creeping up onto to his cheek. "Just don't' tell anyone alright?"

Sano grinned and did a zipping action at his mouth. "Well I better get going!" He said placing the box carefully back onto the counter.

"Oh by the way..Kenshin your front door's not lock."

"You lock it for me will you."

Sano winked. "Sure!"

"And be back at four alright?!" He shouted at his departing friend.

Kenshin sighed at the sound of his front door slam shut.

The idol made his way into the kitchen, he reach out for his favorite mug. As he reached it his hand accidentally knock it off the shelf shattering it into pieces. Cursing lightly Kenshin bend down to clear up the fragments. A sharp piece cut into his finger drawing blood. Kenshin wince and stare down at the blood dripping from the cut. He had never believed in omen but at that moment he felt deep inside him that something bad is going to happen soon. His thought jumped instantly to his blue-eyed angel. He hadn't seen her for a while now. With his tight schedule, the last time he had seen her was about last week. He decided to call her up to make sure she was okay and for his own peace of mind. He drew out his cell phone and quickly dials her number, completely ignoring the cut on his finger. He waited patiently for her to answer but she didn't his brows furrowed up involuntarily.

Kenshin pulled his phone away from his ears irritated and dial her number again. Once again no one answered. He stood up and glided briskly into the living room and grab a piece of tissue and dab at the cut. Quickly he grab his purse and was about to rush out the door when his phone buzz alerting him. Instantly he press answer without looking at the ID ringer. "Miss Kaoru?" he asked quickly

"Sorry Kenshin. I'm not Miss Kaoru." Came Soujirou's voice on the other side of the line.

"Oh! What is it Souji?" Kenshin drawled back unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"They move the meeting up for two hours. Which is in about twenty minutes." Soujirou said hurriedly over the phone.

"What?! Look I just let a friend borrow my car. I wouldn't be able to make it." Kenshin replied running a hand through his hair.

"No problem. I'm right infront of your apartment building."

"Fine I'll be right down." He said as he disconnected the call. Once again his thoughts change to Kaoru. –**Don't think too much, Kenshin. It's just the work pressure. She'll be fine. There won't be a problem.-** He assured himself as he walk out of his apartment.

-""-

Misao sat at Aoshi's office table looking at various papers that were strewn about. A knock was heard at the door causing Misao to sit up straight. She put on her professional expression and cleared her throat. "Come in."

An awkward looking messenger stepped in. "Er..Shinomori san's not here?"

Misao rolled her eyes. **–And did he see any Aoshi in here?-** Biting down her tongue so that she wouldn't say what she got on her mind, she put on a light smile. "No. Shinomori san went out just afew minutes ago."

"Oh!" the messenger looked fidgety.

Misao stood up and walk towards the messenger. "This there something? You can leave it with me."

"There's a note for Shinomori san." He said withdrawing the note from his pocket. "But I was ordered to hand this _only_ to shinomori san."

Misao was starting to get slightly annoyed with this guy. "It's okay. I'll give it to him later."

"Er..it's okay. I'll come back later." He said pivoting for the door. But Misao blocked his way with her hands on her hip. "I said I'll give it to him later. You can leave it with me. Or is it that you don't trust me?" She asked looking annoyed.

"N-No Miss. Makimachi it's not like that." He quickly refused. Eventhough he was just a messenger he knew full well that this young girl is his boss's girlfriend. And obviously annoying her would not be a very good idea. He might get fired if she complains about his attitude. So he had no choice but to hand over the note.

"Thank you." Misao said smiling mildly. "You may leave."

The guy walks away nervously. Well if his boss asks, he'll just say that Miss Makimachi took it. Sighing he walk slowly down the hallway.

Misao went back to sit behind Aoshi's table. She takes a look at note in her hand. It said 'Target found at K apartment.'

**-What does that suppose to mean? Some kind of a joke?-** Shaking her head she crumble the note and threw it into the trashcan. –**Aoshi already had so much work. I couldn't have this joke bother him.-** She thought making up her mind.

-""-

Aoshi stepped out of his car and walk up the front door of a large mansion. He rang the bell and stood back to wait. An elderly butler answered the door and bow slightly to him. "Master is expecting you, Shinomori san."

The elderly man showed Aoshi into a tiny library. "Master will be with you shortly." He nodded and takes a look around. He hadn't been in this house for many years already. The last time was when he had to do a group research with Kenshin for a class at school.

"Long time no see, Shinomori." A voice causes him to spun around.

He nodded curtly to his friend's uncle. "How are you, sir?" He asked politely

"Abit disappointed to be honest. Want a cup of sake?" Hiko ask walking in closer.

"I don't drink..during the day." He replied neutrally.

Hiko shrugged. "Fine. Now let me guess why you're here…." He said as he sat down onto one of the velvety armchair. "…sit." He said indicating another chair for his guest. "…You came because you're concern about my stupid nephew isn't it?" He continued as he pours himself a cup of sake.

"In a way." Aoshi replied shortly.

"I see. So it's more to do with Yukishiro?"

The young businessman nodded curtly.

Hiko raised an eyebrow. "You don't trust Yukishiro Enishi." The older man concluded.

"Afraid that he would drag innocent people into his game of revenge against my stupid nephew?"

Once again Aoshi nodded.

Hiko chuckle lightly. "My stupid nephew did not seem to be interested in his own problem..I don't see why you should be so concern."

"I've had afew people trailing Enishi and he's definitely up to something. I'm sure it's not going to be something good." Aoshi muttered darkly.

"I know. I have afew people following that kid too." Hiko replied nonchalantly as he sipped his sake.

Aoshi's eyes widened in surprise. He knew Hiko was something close to a mafia, but he didn't expect the guy to keep track of his nephew's problem that closely. After all the guy had made it clear that he didn't care about his nephew. But this proves it all wrong.

"So you mean..if anything really happen you'll…" Aoshi's sentence was cut short by Hiko's bark like laugh. "No, no, no! If you expected that I will help him. No way! My idiot nephew will have to help himself."

"But…" Aoshi started only to be stopped by Hiko once again.

"I just want to be posted on what he's up to. After all he's going to be the one to run my business when I retire. If he can't even take care of his personal affair by himself, there would be no hope for him to run my businesses."

Aoshi stared blankly at the older guy, unsure of what to say.

Hiko sighed and stood up indicating the end of their conversation. "Well if that's all. I better get back to work." He patted Aoshi's shoulder lightly and walk airily away.

Aoshi stood up as the same butler bow, holding the library's door open for him.

He walks down to his car deep in thought. Meeting with Hiko had confirmed one thing. Enishi is really up to something and it's not going to be something nice. He didn't know why he had to be all concerned. It's not like Kenshin's his best friend or anything. Shaking his head he got into the car.

"Where to, sir?" Asked his driver.

"Back to the office." He replied shortly and sat back as the car drove out of the driveway.

****

**A/N**: Well that's it for this chapter. What do you think? Do let me know, leave some comment alright? In other words Please Review!! See you all again soon.


	15. CC Chapter 15

**A/N**: Hi!!! Merry Christmas!! Hope you, all my Readers and Reviewers The best of luck in everything you do. Anyways….Enjoy, enjoy and enjoy! That's all I can say. Happy Reading to you all. And thanks again for all the Reviews… 

Story format is as usual….that is **-THOUGHTS- **&"SPEECH"

_**Couple Crisis**_

_**Chapter 15**_

Enishi rummage through a large vault in his library. "Where is it?" He muttered frustratedly to himself.

"What are you doing?" A voice made him jump slightly. Slowly he turns to see his sister standing in the doorway staring bewilderly at him. From her attire he could tell that she was going to some type of a meeting.

"Where are you going?" He asked back.

Tomoe smiled lightly. "To a meeting with Seta san and Kenshin. And what are you trying to find in there?" Tomoe walk into the room towards her brother.

"Mother's engagement ring." He replied shortly and went back to rummaging through the many jewelry cases.

"Why do you want it for?" Tomoe asked looking at her brother suspiciously.

Enishi turn to face his sister a small grin on his face. "For my engagement ofcourse."

Tomoe was really surprise. "Engagement? I didn't know you had a girlfriend." She stated quietly.

"But oh well! I'm really happy for you Enishi." Tomoe gushed hugging her brother tightly.

"Thanks. But I can't find the ring anywhere. Mother really got way too many jewelries."

His sister just grins and nodded in agreement. "Try the green case. I remembered mom placing the ancient ones in there."

Enishi reach out to to fading green case and hastily open it. "Oh..Finally." he sigh at the sight of the petite ring with a stunning blood red ruby at the center surrounding by tiny diamonds.

"So who's the girl?" Tomoe asked with interest.

Enishi stood up clutching the ring in his palm. "You'll see..I'll take her to Himura's concert."

Tomoe smiled wickedly. "Hmm..What if I don't like your to-be-fiancee?"

Enishi stared back at his sister a dangerous glint visible in his eyes. "Then I'll kill her."

"Enishi!" Tomoe gasped involuntarily.

The younger guy laughed amusingly. "I was just joking. And would it be okay with you if my girlfriend move in with us?"

Tomoe shook her head. "It's fine…"

"Great! Well see you then." He said and glided briskly away.

Tomoe bit her lower lip in concern. She was sure that the glint in his eyes and the way he had said he would kill the girl was no joke. And she was pretty sure he didn't have any girlfriend. Atleast she never saw him go out with anyone before. As a child she remember her mother talking about engaging Enishi with her best friend's daughter. But that was so long ago…and she couldn't even remember who the girl was. Shaking the thoughts from her head she walk out of the library concluding to herself that she'll see her brother's girlfriend at Kenshin's concert.

-""-

Kaoru sat deep in thought in her apartment. Today was the day that she'll have to answer Enishi.

But she was full of hesitations. She didn't wish to have anything to do with the guy let alone marry him. But he had threatened her with Kenshin's life. She couldn't even discuss the problem with her friends. But there's one thing she knew, she didn't want Kenshin to die. For two full days she had thought the matter over in her head. The fact that Enishi might kill Kenshin scared her. How would she survive knowing that there's no more Kenshin in this world. She would rather die instead of him. Kaoru had turned off her cell phone incase anyone calls her up. She was afraid that either Kenshin or Enishi might call.

A knock was heard causing Kaoru's heart to beat wildly. **–I need to make up my mind, now.-**

Kaoru threw her front door open and sure enough, Enishi stood smirking lightly at her.

"My..you look awful!" He said shrewdly eyeing her up and down.

"It's none of your problem how I look!" Kaoru shot back hotly.

Enishi push passes her and enters the apartment. "So…Have you made up your mind?" He asks as a matter of factly still having his gaze fixed at her.

"I.." Kaoru started and then she made up her mind. She couldn't have Enishi kill Kenshin at all cost. "Can you promise you'll never have anything to do with Kenshin or any of my friend ever again?"

Enishi smirked. "You're not in the position to make me promise anything, Kaoru. But alright. I won't lay my finger on your friends but for Himura…we'll have to see about that after we're _married_."

"Enishi you should know that I hate you to the marrow of my bones. But if this will keep you away from Kenshin and my friends. Then…. fine!" she said confidently with only a slight alter in her voice.

Enishi clapped sarcastically. "My..my how touching! Sacrificing your own happiness for the sake of your love ones. Oh Kaoru, you could easily pass as one of those girl in the those soapy TV dramas."

Kaoru gritted her teeth angrily. "Get out of my house Enishi! I couldn't stand you around me!"

Enishi just continue to stare at her in a bemused way.

He stood up and walked closer to the raven-haired maiden. Quickly he grabs hold of her right hand. And smirking he pulled the ruby ring out of his pocket and slid it carelessly onto her finger.

"You think I enjoyed staying in this mouse-hole all that much?"

Kaoru shot him a dirty look. "Then get out!"

Enishi smiled dangerously back. "There's afew more things I need to say. First. I don't' want you, _my fiancee_ to meet up with Himura anymore. Secondly, I'll introduce you to my sister officially as my fiancee at Himura's concert."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "You couldn't, Kenshin will be there! It's his big concert..!

"I don't care what Himura will think. That's none of my problem." Enishi said grinning contently.

"You should be locked up in the mental hospital! Y-you're…" Kaoru raged unable to find a word harsh enough to insult the guy.

Enishi shook his head lightly and sigh. "Don't talk like that to your _fiance_, Kaoru. It's not nice." He mocked laughing lightly.

"GET OUT!!" Kaoru shouted in his face making him stop laughing abruptly. Enishi's eyes blazed up at her.

"You will not shout at me." He breathes dangerously at the young girl.

Kaoru gulped at his tone. She had heard it once before and had to shudder at the remembrance of what had happened at that time.

Enishi noted her expression and smirked. **–Good! she remembered. That'll remind her that she should not mess with me.-**

"You will move into my house after our official announcement. So be ready for that."

Laughing he exited her apartment calling over his shoulder. "And one more thing do not loose that ring. It's very expensive."

Kaoru stormed after him and slammed the front door shut. She eyed the Ruby ring on her finger with pure disgust. –**How could I say, yes to him?! But if I didn't…Kenshin will..- **she argued with herself as she slid down onto the cold floor, warm tears flowing down her cheek.

-""-

Kenshin sat staring out the window, his mind wandering away to a certain raven-haired girl.

-**Why didn't she turn on her phone? Did she get any of my messages?-**

"Kenshin? Kenshin." Tomoe said louder bringing him out from his thoughts.

He blinked twice before turning to her. "What did you say again?" He asked.

Tomoe and Soujirou sighed in unison. "Yukishiro san had been asking if you would want anything else added to the show's schedule." Soujirou said tiredly.

Tomoe nodded. "You can add another song or a tiny opening and ending speech if you like. That is if you want." She said smiling lightly.

Kenshin looked thoughtful for awhile. "Can I add another song that I just finished writing at the very end?"

Soujirou look at the idol and grinned. "A special song for a special someone?"

Tomoe smiled brightly a small glint appearing in her brown eyes. "Ofcourse you can. A song for Kaoru isn't it, you're just so sweet."

Kenshin blushed slightly but kept his voice neutral. "I didn't say if was for Miss Kaoru."

Tomoe and Soujirou both burst out laughing. "Come on Kenshin! Admit it. It's not wrong that you love Miss Kaoru." Soujirou stated trying to look serious.

Tomoe nodded in agreement. "Seta san is right."

Kenshin acted as if he didn't hear it.

"So that's about it, Yukishiro san. Thank you for coming." Soujirou concluded indicating the end of their meeting.

Tomoe stood up gathering her folders together. "No problem, Seta san. Another minute of being stuck here with us might as well finish Kenshin off."

Kenshin blinked at her in confusion. "What's that?"

Soujirou patted him on the shoulder. "Your mind is clearly not here with us today. So get going to where you really wanted to go."

Kenshin shook his head despairingly. "Would you two please quit teasing me?" He asked exasperatedly as he sprang up from his seat. Kenshin made for the door but before he reached it he turned to face his manager and friend. "Thanks a lot you two." And with a wink he disappeared down the hallway.

Soujirou grinned at the smiling Tomoe. "So Yukishiro san, shall we continue about his concert schedule over lunch?"

"Sure. I know this very good restaurant." And the two new colleague set off together chatting animatedly about their work.

-""-

Sanosuke drove through the lane that led to his old apartment building. Megumi sat next to him on the passenger's seat talking merrily about their trip to the beach.

"I think we should do go there again next year." She said grinning at her boyfriend.

Sano nodded in agreement. "Yea if your dad lets me, that is."

Megumi rolled her eyes and scoffed. "If you didn't get all jiggly in front of him there won't be a problem."

Sano raked a hand through his spiky hair. "Yea right. Your dad hated me even before he actually met me. How could I not be? He was throwing dead glares at me all the time."

Megumi folded her arms to her chest and shook her head. "But you've got my mom on your side so why scare of my dad?"

Sanosuke perked right up. "Yea! I forgot! Wow so next year, I'll get to go with you again."

"Hey should we stop by at Kaoru's?" Megumi asked nudging her boyfriend.

"Sure! If you want." Sano replied as he made a turn onto a smaller lane that led to the apartment building. Sano pulled his car into the parking space and was about to get out of the car when a caught glimpse of a familiar looking guy. His eyes widened. **–What is that guy doing here?-**

"Comon rooster head, unlock the door." Megumi said trying to open the door.

Sano's eyes followed the figure. "Wait." Was all he said.

Megumi's gaze followed her boyfriend's. "Ooh that's one hot guy."

Sano turned swiftly to her. "Hot? That guy's mental."

"How would you know?" Megumi said her eyes following the guy as he stepped into his own car and sped out of the parking space.

As soon as the guy's car disappeared from sight Sano unlocked the door and got out.

"Really cool." Megumi repeated then eyed her boyfriend wondering why Sano couldn't be half as hot as that departed guy.

"You won't say that if you know him, Megumi." Sano said as they entered the building.

"You knew that hot guy?" The girl asked in surprise.

Sano ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I know him well enough to say he's one mental person." He stared at his girlfriend and continued. "I wonder what brought Yukishiro Enishi here."

Megumi blinked at her boyfriend then shrugged.

They made their way to Kaoru's apartment. Sano rang the doorbell and took a step back to wait.

"I bet she must be very jealous that we get to spend time together at the beach." Megumi said grinning wickedly at her boyfriend who returned her with a wink.

"Oh I didn't know you two are coming." Another voice caused the couple to spun around.

Sano's face broke into another large smile. "Kenshin! Are you here to take Kaoru somewhere?"

"Hello, Ken san." Megumi greeted smiling at the red head.

Kenshin joined the couple and smile back. "Nope. I haven't seen Miss Kaoru for sometimes now so I was just stopping by to check on her."

Sano whistle lightly before muttering. "Maybe she's not home." And he rang the bell once again.

The three friends stood waiting patiently until the door creaked open to reveal a very worn out girl.

"Kaoru!" Both Sanosuke and Megumi gasped in unison. Both of them had never seen Kaoru that pale and worn out before. The girl had always been strong and courageous.

"Miss Kaoru. Are you okay?" Kenshin asked hurriedly as he rushed to the girl who stood at the doorway.

Kaoru quickly took a step away from his reach. She didn't dare look him in the face. It would make everything worse. She didn't want to see the concern in his eyes; it would only hurt her more.

"Megumi, Sano. I'm abit busy right now. I'll see you later." She said ignoring Kenshin completely.

Kaoru tried to shut the door but Kenshin wouldn't let her. "Miss Kaoru. You don't look good. You should see a doctor."

Kaoru looked at her own feet. "I'm fine, Kenshin." She tried to close the door once again but to no avail. Kenshin wouldn't let go of it. "But Miss Kaoru. You look very ill."

"I'm fine." She repeated again and yanked the door shut.

Kenshin stared at the already closed door in concern. Sano and Megumi also seemed as worried.

"What is up with her." Sano muttered to his girlfriend.

Megumi looked thoughtful. "Maybe it was one of those days."

Sanosuke rolled his eyes but said nothing. He shifts his gaze to his friend who still stood unmoving at the door. "Kenshin. Megumi and I are leaving now. Are you coming?"

At the same time Kenshin's cell phone rang. He answered it and sighed. "I'll be right there." He spoke softly into the phone before shoving the phone back into his pocket.

He turn and give the door one more look before walking off to join Sanosuke and Megumi who stood waiting for him.

The three of them got into the elevator together. "Busy days, isn't it?" Sano asked his friend.

Kenshin just nodded. His mind was playing back something. He had seen a glitter of something on Kaoru's finger. –**A ring? No it couldn't be. Miss Kaoru never wear a ring. And she doesn't look like she's feeling well. What should I do.-**

An arm flung around his neck, taking him out of his thoughts. "Kaoru will be okay. I guess she just need sometime to herself. Don't worry about it too much Kenshin." Sano assured winking at his friend.

That made Kenshin smiled lightly. –**Yea..Sano's right. She needs some privacy. I shouldn't be that paranoid. It's not like Miss Kaoru is a baby. Yep. That must be it. She must feel I'm treating her like a tiny kid. –**

With that Kenshin relaxed and returned his friend with a light smile.

The three of them stepped out of the building. Sano and Megumi waved goodbye to the redheaded idol as they departed for their own car. Kenshin waved back and also made for his car a little strange feeling nagged at him. He turned and stare at the apartment building. **– Why do I feel that it will be the last time..that I would be here?-** "Come on Kenshin. Pull yourself together. It's just the stress from to much work.". Shaking his head he sighed lightly. "Hope Miss Kaoru will feel better soon. Then she might tell me what is wrong."

-""-

Kaoru ran as fast as she could to her bedroom where she threw herself onto the bed and cried her heart out. She didn't expect Kenshin to come to her place. It was so sudden and to see him cared so much about her well-being. A part of her knew her decision was plainly stupid and that it will hurt both herself and Kenshin but the other part of her wouldn't risk Kenshin's life for anything. It was too high of a risk. Kaoru glared in total disgust at the ring that had been crammed onto her finger earlier through a fog of tear that blurred her vision. She hated Enishi and everything he did to her. She knew he had no feeling what so ever for her. And to him she was just a tool to make who she love most suffer. But knowing Enishi well enough she knew he would not hesitate to do what he had threatened. Closing her eyes she let streams of tear roll down her cheek as she buries her face deep into the pillow. **–I don't care about how I am. As long as he is safe.- **Kaoru didn't know how long she had lay there crying but after what felt like an eternity she fell into an uneasy sleep.

In her dream, Kaoru found herself on a dark path; a voice so warm and soothing was calling for her from somewhere. Kaoru ran on and on trying desperately to find the source of that comforting voice. But after awhile her legs gave away and she fell to her knee sobbing. She couldn't ever reach that voice. Never..

**A/N**: Hmm…Well that's it for this chapter. And I know…it's abit soapy..but I promise this story won't turn all soapy all of the sudden so people…rest assure! And the next chapter is the concert whoo hoo! So hope you guys will like it. Oh and do let me know how you think of this chapter alright?! Until next time!! Goodluck and please Review!!


	16. CC Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and it's characters. 

**A/N**: Hello everyone. Here's the 16th chapter of this story. And Thank you so much for all the Reviews. You guys are the best. Heheheh. Oh and let's not forget Howard who edited this chapter for me again. Alright. Abit on story format then.

-**THOUGHTS-** & "SPEECH"

And before we get into the story, I'd like to explain some point in the story 'cause I think I confused afew people. That is Kaoru and Kenshin did not share an apartment (just yet). Kenshin thought it was a good idea for Kaoru to move in with him and Kaoru seemed to agree with him, but she didn't move in yet. If you have any more question please do not hesitate to ask. Thank you once again.

_**Couple Crisis**_

_**Chapter 16**_

****

"Kenshin! Where's your jacket! Put it on! And stop messing around with the phone!! You should be getting ready. And where's Soujirou?" Tomoe called barging into the room, a handful of papers in her hand.The red headed idol looked up from the chair he sat, a sheepish grin lining his feature. "Tomoe. Calm down. Everything is going according to the plan."

The lady threw up her hands and sighed. "Fine. Guess I'm just abit nervous. This is my first time arranging a concert., Where's Soujirou anyways. I need to talk to him about the lighting system. It's not bright enough." She ranted on.

Kenshin shook his head lightly before getting up and strode over to her. "Take it easy. I think the lighting is fabulous as it is."

Tomoe nodded solemnly. "I want this concert to turn out well so…"

Kenshin return her with a smile. "It will. I'm sure."

"Okay then. But where's Soujirou?" She asked again.

Kenshin shift his gaze avoiding her eyes. "I ask him to pick Miss Kaoru up for me."

Tomoe just stared back blankly. "I see. Well I'll need to talk to him when he's back then."

She turned to walk out the room but as soon as Kenshin sat back down on his chair he could hear her voice drifting back to him. "One more hour. You better get ready _now_!"

Kenshin just shook his head chuckling lightly to himself. Tomoe might be quiet for a woman but when it comes to work she can be get _very_ aggressive.

Forty-five minutes later Kenshin sat listlessly in the room. He knew that he should be thinking of his upcoming performance but he couldn't keep his thought away from a certain raven-haired girl.

A knock on the door made his turn in time to see Sano and Megumi standing there.

Sano glided into the room a large grin on his face. "Well! Goodluck on the show!"

"Thanks." Kenshin replied heaving a sigh of relieve.

"Goodluck Ken san." Megumi said as she gave him a hug.

Kenshin chuckle lightly and smiled back. "Thank you Megumi."

Sano rolled his eyes at his girlfriend before turning to Kenshin. "Why did you look so relieve to see us?"

Kenshin scratched his head nervously. "I thought it was Tomoe. She had been breathing down my neck ever since I've gotten here."

At that moment the door burst open and Misao bounced in looking very excited. "Hi.Misa—" Was all Kenshin had the chance to say before he was pounced by the young girl. "Thank you so much for the back stage pass, Himura! I've got only one word..er actually two..YOU ROCK!!" Misao screeched causing Sano and Megumi to stuff their fingers into their ears to prevent them from being deaf.

"Thank you so much Misao." Kenshin said slightly dazed from the screech.

"Soo..where's Aoshi san?" Sano asked innocently.

Misao whisked around to stare suspiciously at her friend. "Why do you want to know?"

Sanosuke scoffed back. "'Cause you're always hanging around him..so I was just wondering how he managed to get away from your gasp, once and for all."

Wisps of smoke were rising rapidly out of the young girl's ear. Kenshin seeing this quickly smile nervously. "Er Sano, don't tease Misao..It's not nice."

Megumi nodded in agreement. "Couldn't you two hold off the fight just for this once?"

The two-friend exchange a deadly stare but nodded. They both didn't want to ruin Kenshin's day with their fight. A knock on the door made the population of the room to turn their attention to it.

Tomoe peeked in, and frown slightly. "Hello. Sanosuke." She said lightly fixing Kenshin a stare.

Kenshin's expression fell at the sight of the frowning woman. "Fifteen more minutes Kenshin, I think you better come with me now."

Sanosuke chuckled. "So.. some people never change."

Tomoe turn to stare blankly at him. "I guess."

"Kenshin." she repeated again. The idol look sheepishly at his friends before grabbing his jacket and walk over to Tomoe.

The woman turns to the group of friends once again to look at the youngest girl. "You must be, Misao. I think Aoshi is looking for you." She said offering Misao a small smile.

Misao clasped her hand to her mouth her eyes widening. "OH NO! I totally forgot! I told Aoshi that I would be back in five minutes. Oh nonono!!!!" She wailed rushing out of the room.

Kenshin and Tomoe blinked at the flurry and giggle in unison.

"You two better get back to your seats now if you don't want to be caught in a stampede." Kenshin said looking over to Sanosuke and Megumi.

Sano winked at his friend as the red head and Tomoe walked off.

"Let's get going then." The guy said as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

-''-

Kaoru shiver slightly at the cool breeze that hit her skin. She couldn't believe that she's walking into the packed up concert hall beside the guy she practically loathed. Enishi had personally picked her up very early that morning and had threatened her with all sort of thing into going along with him. After he had made sure that Tomoe was out of the house. He took Kaoru in and had thrown her somekind of a dress. Reluctantly she had put in on. Not long after that she found herself being dragged into the car and in no time there is was standing infront of the concert hall.

"Come along Kaoru. Look abit more happy." Enishi chide mockingly.

Kaoru turn swiftly and gave the guy a death glare. "I have the right to look anyway I wanted." She hissed back unable to keep her temper down.

Enishi on the other hand stare lazily back at the young girl. Slowly he raised a hand to point at something. Kaoru's gaze instinctively followed. For a second she didn't know what he was pointing at. But then on the closest light tower. She could make out a figure. She paled at as the information dawned on her. –**So it really isn't just some empty threats.-** She thought to herself as she could feel sweat beats forming on her forehead.

Enishi smirked at her expression and said in his ever-drawling tone. "I don't need to tell you do I, what would happen to Himura if I give those guys my signal?"

Kaoru stared at him, her eyes widening in total shock. Enishi wagged his finger lightly infront of her face an insane looking smile adorning his face. "So you better do what I said if you don't'…" He trailed off leaving her imagination to finish the sentence.

Kaoru had no choice but to force a smile onto her face as they made for their seat in the VIP room that was located on the second floor of the hall. Enishi glided into the room gracefully and was quickly greeted by other distinguished individuals. Kaoru all the while had never felt that fake in her entire life. She had to put on a smile all the while; knowing deep down it was anything like what she wanted to do. Then her eyes strayed over to a guy that was seated on the seat right in the front row. He had his eyes fixed on her as if trying to look right through her. Kaoru felt a strange feeling coming from within her as if she had seen this guy before or he must have resemble someone she had known. His black hair tied back neatly and those determined eyes. Surely she must have seen it before. Beside him sat another creepy looking guy who seemed to have himself latched up by a woman with way too much makeup.

Enishi dragged Kaoru closer to the group of these strange people. The creepy guy looked lazily up at Enishi a scoff like smile lighting his face. "Ah. Yukishiro, Come. Sit."

"Thank you Shishio san. I hope you are well. And you too, Hiko san." Enishi smile pleasantly as he addresses the two older men with an obvious ultimately fake respect.

Shishio waved iritatedly. "Never better. I just hope that Himura wouldn't ruin his own show. I've put a lot of cash into this." He mocked, eyeing the guy who sat next to him.

Kaoru eyed Enishi in total disgust as he kept a broad smile on his face and chuckle mirthly at the little comment. "Shishio san. I don't think you've met my fiancee, Kaoru." Enishi said pulling Kaoru close to him.

Hiko's serious expression vanished and was instantly replaced with interest. Kaoru could feel his stare on her and immediately felt very pressured.

"Oh! Anyways..just sit." Was all she heard from Shishio before she was, yet again being dragged to a seat by none other than Enishi. Kaoru shift uncomfortably in her seat as she still felt the stare from Hiko on her. –**Why is he staring at me like that?-** She thought as she tried to concentrate on the magnificent stage right infront of her.

-""-

Kenshin paced back and forth clearly irritated. It was five minutes until the show starts and Soujirou is still nowhere to be seen. From the twitching on Tomoe's face, he knew that she was also annoyed by Soujirou's absence.

Kenshin gave another sigh and then he heard it, his manager's voice talking in the distance to someone. Turning around he saw Tomoe's face lit up as well. A second later Soujirou walk briskly in to join the idol and his colleagues.

"Seta san I need to talk to you." Was the first thing Tomoe said as soon as she got the chance.

Kenshin on the other hand look around as if expecting to see another person. He stared at his manager who had a very nervous look on his ever-smiling face.

Soujirou tried to focus on the two people that stood infront of him. Clearly he knew he was in for some trouble. He shuffles his foot nervously.

"So?" Kenshin and Tomoe said in unison causing the young manager to put a hand up. Surely with only two ears he couldn't possible hear two people at the same time.

"Where's Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin repeated his eyes never leave his manager's face.

Soujirou stayed silent for a second contemplating what is the best way to answer that question.

"Er..it seems like she's not home when I reached her place. Sorry…but I waited. If I stayed longer I won't get here on time."

Kenshin's expression clouded immediately but he kept quiet and walk away without another word.

Soujirou felt sweat beats forming on his forehead. For all he knew, Kenshin is scarier when he's quiet. Soujirou would have followed the idol and check if he's okay but he still had another person to talk to. Tomoe stood with both her hands on her hip and was practically throwing him an accusing look. "You shouldn't have said that. He'll be all troubled and won't be able to sing well." She said glowering at the young manager.

"But that's the truth." Soujirou replied indignantly.

Tomoe just shook her head in total dismay. "Yeess. I'm aware of that. But if you don't want to lie then you should have stayed away until he's up on stage. That way he won't have Kaoru's mysterious absence on his conscience."

"You're right. So is there anything else?" Soujirou said changing the subject.

Tomoe nodded and started to dictate her concerns at lightning speed. All Soujirou was able to do is keep on nodding fervently.

"I'll see to that. Don't worry." He answered and dash off.

Tomoe shook her head once again. Arranging a show obviously took more effort than she had thought. Sighing she walked off the check on the few other things that she was concerned, deeply hoping that both Kenshin and Soujirou would be alright.

-""-

Kenshin walked further away from his manager. He tried to calm himself. –** Calm down Kenshin. Maybe she left before Soujirou got there. But if she did..then why didn't see come to see me?- **He argued with himself until a staff approached him. "It's time, Himura san."

He nodded his reply.-**Concentrate now. Everything will be okay.-** He thought as he followed the staff towards the stage. Silently he climbed the tiny flight of stair that got him onto the stage. He gave one gaze at his manger and ex girlfriend. Both of them gave him a thumb up sign but he was not in the mood to smile back. Taking another big breath he waited for the intro of his song to start and then he dash out into the blinding spotlight amidst the deafening cheers coming from the audience.

-""-

Kaoru sat on the edge of her seat staring down at the crowd gathering below her. It gave her the chills just to know that so many people had come to this show. To know that so much people enjoyed Kenshin's songs, with only that information she was already so happy. Beside her, Enishi sat chatting animatedly with the Shishio guy who to Kaoru's total disgust had kept staring at her leg ever since she had sat down. She would have gotten up and give him a piece of her mind if it wasn't for Enishi's murderous stare every time she made a slight move in her seat. She noticed that the guy called Hiko had also look at her from time to time. –**Gosh. Would these people mind? It's not like I have five ears and ears all over my head.- **Before she had to chance to roll her eyes. The lighting dimmed and from the crowd below loud cheers were emitting throughout the hall.

The spotlights started to flash different shades as the music started. The raven-haired girl found her own heart beating in time with the music. Then amidst the deafening screams from the female population below, Kenshin appeared right in the middle of the stage. His hair glistened brilliantly in the spotlight and his voice rang throughout the hall so wonderfully that Kaoru knew that moment that he had born with the gift of such a beautiful voice. The lyrics of his songs touched her very soul urging for her to dance along with the beat. And before Kaoru knew it she let herself go with the flow of the music and stand up to dance.

Enishi eyed his fiancee with mere distaste. She was not the attractive kind and the least interesting woman he had ever met. And to stand up and dance, that almost make him feel like killing her right there. True they were in a concert but damn her for not knowing that she's in the VIP box. But for once Enishi decided to let her have her own way. –**She was needed in order to make his plan work.-** He smirked at the redheaded singer on the stage below. –**Keep singing Himura, you may not be able to sing like this again.-**

-""-

Up on the stage Kenshin let all his emotions set free. That's what he always does when he's singing. He let go of his worries, his annoyance and did his best. His eyes twinkled mimicking the rhythm of the song. His feet launching all the complex steps one after the other. There was no doubt music was also another part of him. Kenshin's ears picked up the cheers and screams and he couldn't help smiling to that. He would sing his best for all these people, his friends and ofcourse, for Kaoru. He knew she had to be somewhere watching him. He couldn't disappoint her, nor his audiences either.

-""-

Kenshin walked down from the stage still hearing the cheers and whistles that seems to be ringing from behind him. Tomoe and Soujirou both beamed at him.

"Take was great, Kenshin." Soujirou said handing the idol a bottle of water.

Kenshin gratefully took it from his manager's hand and took a big gulp. Tomoe look down at her clipboard still smiling. "The next half will start in five minutes." She said lightly half reminding him to get ready.

Kenshin chose to ignore her comment. He knew exactly what the time schedule is. Turning to Soujirou he was about to open his mouth to ask about a certain someone when out of the corner of his eyes he saw her. Standing there. A large smile of relieve lit his face. He ran to meet her.

"I thought you wouldn't come." He said pouting adoringly.

Kaoru only return him with a sad smile causing Kenshin's smile to vanish instantly. "What's wrong?" He asked taking her hand into his own. "That was a very good show." Was all he got from her.

Then his finger brush across something that was on her finger. Instantly he looked down to see a magnificent ring. A look of confusion streaked across his feature. His eyes shift back to her deep orbs asking for an answer to his silent question.

"Would you kindly take your hand off of my fiancee's?" Enishi's voice pierce into his mind. But what stunned him more was the word..'fiancee'. Kenshin dropped Kaoru's hand and took a step back. His large amethyst eyes widening in total shock.

Enishi put an arm around the young girl's waist and smile.

Soujirou and Tomoe both ran to join Kenshin. The two also had a confused look on their face. Tomoe seem to be staring flabberghast at her brother.

Kenshin couldn't take his eyes off of Kaoru face, to be exact her eyes. It was betraying her silence. So much emotion seems to swirl around in those beautiful eyes of her's. Instantly Kenshin's eyes burned fierce amber.

He glared at Enishi who was smirking back. That moment he wanted more than anything to kill the guy infront of him. He took a step closer feeling a slight alter in Enishi's ki. **–Good, He's startle.-**

But in an instant Enishi's smirk was back and he pulled Kaoru closer to him. Kenshin's blazing eyes landed on Kaoru's face and his eyes soften slightly.

With one strong pull he had Kaoru out of Enishi's grasp. Kenshin closed his eyes as he took Kaoru into his own embrace. He muttered into her ear almost in a monotone. "I promise--"

Whatever Kenshin said it made Kaoru's eyes leaked out tears. He broke away and shot another murderous glare at Enishi who was standing close by. With that Kenshin strode off without another look at the girl who had slumped down onto the floor crying.

Soujirou took one look at the young girl before running off after Kenshin.

Tomoe didn't know what to do. For all she knows, Kenshin just left right in the middle of his own show. And her brother was engaged to Kaoru who was now crying on the floor. Blinking hard she stared at her brother who made no attempt what so ever to calm Kaoru down. Having no choice, she knelt down and stroke Kaoru's hair soothing the girl down. When the young girl seemed to calm down somewhat, Tomoe's mind then jumped to a bigger problem at hand. How would the second half of the show go without Kenshin. –**Ohh..What am I going to do now??- **She thought desperately to herself.

****

**A/N**: Tell you what. I've never taken this much time on any of the other chapters before. For some reason this chapter took so much time to be finish. So Please tell me what you think of it. It would really help me on the next chapter. So do Review!! Goodluck to you all. See you again soon.


	17. CC Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and its character.

**A/N**: Hello! We meet again! Thank you so much for all the Reviews. Really do appreciate them.

I'd like to thank Howard once again for editing this chapter for me. All right. The story format is as usual that is

"SPEECH" & -THOUGHTS-

**Couple Crisis**

_**Chapter 17**_

Sanosuke clapped, dance, whooped and cheer along with all the people that were crowding in the hall. Damn it if this wasn't the best concert he had been to in years. Even Megumi seemed to be enjoying herself. While Misao looked as if she was having some major hysteric fits, causing Aoshi to keep an eye on her most of the time. The cheering in the hall thinned as the singer disappears from the stage.

Tapping his feet, Sano waited patiently for the second half of the show to begin. It was a good thing that they insert a five minutes break or else, most of the girls there would be facing a major sore throat by tomorrow morning. Excited chatters now replace the cheers and screams of earlier. Sanosuke tap his foot again looking around at his friends. For some reason he started to think that it's getting abit too long for a break. Turning around he saw Aoshi who was seated a seat away from him, looking around seriously as well. That second, a person appeared on the stage, but to everyone's disappointment it wasn't their idol.

Sano gaped at the girl who was standing awkwardly on the stage a microphone in her hand.

"What is she doing?" Sano muttered gluing his eye onto her.

Aoshi's brows furrow together iritatingly. While both Megumi and Misao had stopped their conversation to listen as well.

"Um Hello everyone. I'm very sorry to say that er…Himura san is er not well and could not continue with this show. Sorry once again." And she seemed to run off down the stage. A loud murmur of disappointment and complaint filled the air.

Sano glanced at his friends. From the look on everyone's face knew that there's no way that Kenshin would be sick. The guy was always fit.

Aoshi was the first to stand up. "I'm going to the backstage."

The two girls nodded and made after the iceman. Sanosuke also jumped up and followed the group. Something deep inside tells him that this isn't just some type of an accident. Someone had always wanted to ruin Kenshin's life. Sano racked his brain and to his utter dismay a name popped into his head.

**-Enishi.- **As soon as that thought plagued this mind he quicken his pace to the backstage.

At the VIP box, Shishio was stammering around in fury. "What on earth was that all about?!! Where's Himura?! Someone go get Seta Soujirou. Hurry up. I need to talk to him this instant!!" He practically shouted. Yumi had fervently started to call up all the organizers who were responsible for show. But to no avail. All she got was the annoying automatic answering message.

Most of the VIP guest as soon as they heard Tomoe's speech, had fastly dispersed. Some shaking their head in disappointment. Afew of them look as if they would have patted Shishio's shoulder in sympathy if the guy hadn't look as if he'd bite everyone who dare come near him. The only one left in the room apart from Shishio and Yumi was Hiko. He on the other hand had a bemused expression on his face, which made Shishio fumed.

"What is so funny Hiko san? Your nephew really had ruin everything tonight!"

Hiko shrugged nonchalantly back. "Nothing's funny. But I thought you'd know my stupid nephew's personality by now…"

"Yes. I happen to know that he is very irresponsible." Shishio raged.

"I agree with you on that." Hiko nodded but his eyes burned fiercely at the other guy.

Shishio felt the sudden shift of ki in the room and felt himself tremble slightly. He surely didn't want to get on the wrong side of Hiko, the guy who was known to be quite powerful in the business world.

"But seeing you so upset. How about I pay half of what you put in for this show." The older guy said lightly.

Shishio's expression cleared up instantly. "That would be a very reasonable arrangement, Hiko san. But I think I won't be able to keep Himura as an artist in my company any longer. I hope you'd understand."

Hiko raised an eyebrow amusingly. "Very well. My nephew will no longer be working for your company." A light twinkle appeared into the guy's eyes. "--But if he wishes to continue with his singing career, he will be with my company instead."

Scoffing lightly the older man continue to sit there.

Shishio's face scrunched up hideously and stormed out of the room with Yumi at his heels.

Hiko shook his head and heaved a sigh. After awhile the door of the room creaked open once again. The man didn't need to turn around to know who it was. A man walked slowly to him and bend down to whisper something into his ear. Hiko turn to take a closer look at his assistant, an interested expression on his face. "Really?…Hmm This is getting interesting. See if you can find out anymore." He ordered and sat back on his chair. **–This sure is interesting.-**

-""-

Kenshin gripped harder onto the steering wheel. He knew he had left halfway through his own show. But how could he possibly care, when he had more important thing to think about. He was angry, no he was furious. Not at anyone but at himself. He had always thought that Kaoru would always be there waiting for him. So in the past few weeks he had completely thrown himself to work. But from all that he had given Enishi the chance to step in and meddle with his life. One look at Kaoru's face and he knew that Enishi had force that ring onto her. Her eyes had always tell him what he wanted to know. And one look into those amazing orbs of her's told him everything he needed to know.

It still shown so much love, unselfish love that he had been searching for all his life.

Kenshin swear to himself that moment, he would never let this girl go, even if it meant his life. He would get her back from Enishi, no matter what. He knew what Enishi had been threatening Kaoru with…him..his life. And that angers him more. For now he needed to get away. As far away as possible to think of a way to get back at that insane guy. He drove faster in order to get back to his apartment as fast as possible.

-""-

Soujirou swore lightly as he swerved his own car into the now familiar parking space of Kenshin's apartment building. Surely he was just a step behind Kenshin, or atleast he thought so. But once he was on the road…well it wasn't very hard to tell who was the better driver. For a brief moment he had caught sight of the redheaded idol's car but with another blink it was already gone.

Soujirou didn't know why he had to come after his boss/friend. But it seemed the only action that made sense to him at the moment. Praying that Kenshin had returned to the apartment, Soujirou hurriedly ran into the building at a startling speed causing the people in the lobby to stare at him in total disapprovement. Silently he thanked the elevator as it slides open invitingly for him as soon as soon as he reaches it. The young manager felt like an every minute snailed by when the elevator finally open up again to reveal the door to Kenshin's room stood ajar only afew metres away. Soujirou leapt out of the elevator and prance into the room that seemed to be hidden in total darkness.

For someone who wasn't accustomed to darkness, Soujirou's eyesight adjusted itself exceptionally well. He had no trouble wandering around in the dimness of the room. His sensitive ears picked up some rummaging sound coming from somewhere to his left, without hesitation he let his legs move towards the direction of the sound.

He found Kenshin busily rummaging through the wardrobe in total darkness. Sighing in relieve that finally caught up with the redhead, he turn and threw on the light. Blinking at the now warmly lit room. As soon as his eyes get used to the light, he had to gasp at what he saw.

It looked like he had stepped into the middle of a hurricane or something similar. Clothes were strewn all over the place. Taking another sweeping glance at the surrounding, Soujirou asked confusedly. "What happen here? Kenshin, what are you doing..?"

The younger man watched dumbfounded as his friend continues to rummage through the overflowing wardrobe completely ignoring him.

Kenshin stuff some more clothes into a bag, before zipping it. Soujirou stared transfixed at his friend's action, before his eyes finally landed on the thing that was laid next to the bag. He let out another gasp at the recognition of it. His eyes widened in alarm at the same moment

Kenshin hurled the bag over his shoulder and picked up the thing.

"What are you doing…?" He repeated this time abit more urgently only to be ignored once again. Before he knew it Kenshin was already walking towards the front door. With his own amazing speed he caught Kenshin by the arm.

"Where are you going? And why are you taking your Sakabatou?" He asked his voice full of concern and confusion.

Kenshin turned slowly to meet Soujirou's eyes with startling amber colored orbs that glimmers dangerously. "Let go of my arm, Seta." His voice coming out no more than a deadly whisper.

"I won't, until you tell me where you're going with that Sakabatou." Soujirou replied firmly.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed but then a smirk crept onto his face. "Says who that I'm taking the Sakabatou?"

Soujirou felt the chill of Kenshin's voice creeping down to the marrow of his bone but he still had his hand firmly clasp onto the idol's upper arm. He continues to look straight into his friend's eyes without fear. Ofcourse he had known about Kenshin's reputation about all the sword skill but he too was also skilled in that field.

Kenshin jerked his arm out of Soujirou's clutch only to be snatch back into another tighter clutch.

With another swift movement Kenshin got himself out of his manager's grasp and using his god like speed he unsheathed his katana and point it straight at Soujirou's throat. "No more nonsense, Seta. Another step and you're dead."

Soujirou sighed deeply and took a step back his brows furrowed with frustration. "Fine..Do whatever you want."

Kenshin scoffed sheathing his katana and turn swiftly away towards the elevator. But the younger man's voice filled the air once again. "But Kenshin. I'm still your friend..atleast keep that in mind."

Kenshin turned once again to meet his manager's face. His eyes soften at those words. "If you're really my friend…take care of Miss Kaoru for me." Was all he said before he disappeared into the elevator.

Soujirou heaved a sigh, knowing that it was no use following the idol any further. There's only so little he could do. He took another glance into the apartment and rolled his eyes. "Well looks like I'm the one left to clean up the mess again." He muttered lightly making his way back into the turned over apartment.

-""-

Misao shift uncomfortably on her seat. They have been on the road for some times now and all she got from her boyfriend was total silence. "I really wonder where Kenshin went. Do you think Seta san will catch up with him?" She tried to come up with some kind of a conversation. The way he kept quiet and look deep in thought made Misao felt nervous somehow. As if he's angry with her for some reason. "Aoshi..are you angry at me?" She whispers a slight quiver in her voice.

Piercing blue eyes instantly turn to focus on the young girl's face. "No…I'm not angry at you, Misao."

Misao studied his face and nodded. "Okay. Then why do you look so troubled?"

Heaving a sigh he stare out into the darkness outside. "I didn't like how things turned out. There's just something amiss. But I couldn't make out what it is."

The young girl fumed up silently. "The whole trouble came from that Enishi guy. I can just tell that. What does he have against Himura all that much."

Aoshi heaved another sigh and turn to look sympathetically at his girlfriend. "You don't know Enishi the way I do. The Enishi I know is…well..he's not the type to…" He trailed.

"He's not the type to what?" Misao asked fully interested.

"Nothing…just forget it." And the car was plunged into total silence once again.

-""-

Tomoe stepped out from one of the guest bedroom and silently close the door. All the way home, things had been very awkward. With Enishi sitting like a statue and Kaoru gazing blankly off into nowhere. Once they had reached home she had escorted Kaoru to a guest bedroom and had tried to ask her what it is all about but to no avail. The girl just shook her head and stares blankly into space.

Tomoe shook her head and strode down the stairs. She found her brother lounging on his usual chair in the living room. "Enishi! You tell me now! What is all this. You and Kaoru, engaged? How did that happen?!"

Enishi shrugged lightly. "We're meant to be. Mother arranged it. Don't you remember?"

"What? Mother but…" Tomoe look suspiciously at her brother and then it hitted her. Never once had she thought that Kaoru would be the same girl that her mother had been so fond of.

She clapped her hand to her forehead in sheer annoyance. "But still! She's going out with

Kenshin!"

Enishi just stare back at his sister blankly and smile lightly. "Well…I guess, girls are…hard to understand. One minute she's going out with Himura and the next she _thought _being engage to me is better." He answered chuckling.

But his sister found it anything but funny. She gave him another skeptical look, which he immediately returns.

"Hey..don't look at me like that…I'm as _sane_ as anyone can be."

Tomoe look at her brother's smiling face and shook her head. "There's something behind all this. You wait until I know what it is. And then..!" She trailed as she stalked away leaving her brother to laugh mirthly in triumph.

-""-

Kaoru sat on the edge of the bed staring into the emptiness of the room. Her eyes still swollen from crying earlier. Her mind kept spinning uncontrollably. It simply refuses to concentrate on any particular subject. The scene from earlier that evening, keeps replaying over and over in her head. One moment she was still standing beside Enishi, staring into the burning amber orbs of Kenshin. And the next moment she found herself in his warm embrace. What stunned her even more, were the words that he had whispered into her ear. Soothing and calm it might be but it was also tinged with a deadly tone she was so unaccustomed with_. 'I promise, I'll never let you go.'_

Those words somehow gave her a strange chill down her spine. As if the person who had uttered that sentence wasn't the Kenshin she had known. He was darker, and more dangerous than the easy- going, kind and gentle Kenshin she had grown to love so dearly. And that scared her. To see that sudden change in his personality and all of that plainly because of her…

Kaoru sighed darkly and rake away the hair that was covering her eyes. Her mind repeating

Kenshin's word. Even through all this, there's one thing she cannot deny..she was his and he would never let her go… and to that extent she could be sure of. But what is she suppose to do next….?

**A/N**: Hehehe…what do you think? Good? Bad? So-so? Do leave your comments please! And if there's any question…don't hesitate to ask! Goodluck see you in the next chapter!!


	18. CC Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters.

**A/N**: Hello! Finally this chapter is up. First off…once again. Thank you so much for the Reviews.It does keep me going with this story. And also to my friend Howard, I know I can be very annoying so thanks a bunch for putting up with me and also being generous enough to edit this chapter. Promise I'll treat you a dinner at your fav. place as soon as I can!

Okay. Afew people seemed to be confused with why Enishi would want to diminish Kenshin's fame since it's the main thing that had helped Tomoe's company. Well as for the point. Tomoe's company was about to be taken over by Hiko. But Hiko made an agreement with her That, if she can get Kenshin to star in one of her drama series, he will leave her company alone. And now that Kenshin had helped her with that. Her company is now saved. So Enishi couldn't possible care less of what become of Kenshin's fame since his sister's company is now pretty much save.

I hope that it will help you. If you still have any question do now hesitate to ask me…I'm more

Than willing to answer any questions. Alright enough for me blabbing. On with the story.

****

**Story format** -**THOUGHTS**- "SPEECH"

**_Couple Crisis_ **

_**Chapter 18**_

A light breeze rustle slowly through the valley filled with many exotic flowers. Lily of the valley swayed gently in the summer sun. Everything looked so calm, unlike the feeling of the redheaded guy, who was sitting on the back porch of a Victorian style cottage.

Kenshin stared blankly at the breath-taking scene before him. His mind clearly somewhere far away from where he actually sat. It had been two days since he had arrived there. And to his ultimate surprise he still couldn't find a way to settle the entire problem. Instead he found himself quite lost in the endless beauty of the location. How he wished to stay in this lovely place forever. He remembered how he used to hate this place, due to the fact that it had been his mother's favorite summer getaway. As a kid he couldn't see how someone would like to spend the entire summer in the middle of nowhere with nothing but flowers, birds and insects.

But now as he sat there taking in the beauty of his surrounding. It was absolutely heavenly. Kenshin rake a hand through his hair and sigh. He wished with all his heart to bring Kaoru here. He smile lightly at how she would smile broadly at the enormous field filled with lovely flowers. But then again. He had to think of a way to get her back from Enishi. He stood up and strode back into the cottage.

From not very far away another man sat yawning at his boring work. He was told to keep an eye on his boss's nephew. But there simply isn't anything to keep an eye on. Most of the time the guy would stay in door or at the most come out and sit on the porch. He yawned once again fighting the urge to sleep. But a ring from his cell phone snap him back to full sense.

"Yes sir?" He answered.

"Nothing much sir. Most of the time young master kept himself in the cottage….Yes sir."

He snaps his phone shut and blew out breath. How he wishes he could go home. But looking at the situation he knew he would have to stay on for many more days. Sneaking another look at the cottage, he sighs and closes his eyes. It wouldn't hurt to take a little nap would it..

-""-

Tomoe walk slowly through her house but a sound from her brother's room caused her to pause in her track. She turned slightly and decided that it would be better to check if everything's alright. Halting at his bedroom's door, she knocked and wait.

"Come in." Came his muffled reply.

Tomoe opened the door and peeked in to see her brother neatly packing a suitcase.

"Where are you going?" She asked stepping closer to her brother.

Enishi smiled lightly at his sister and continue to rummage through his wardrobe. "Urgent business trip." He replied.

Tomoe racked through her memory but she couldn't remember anything about any urgent trips.

"To where?" She asked still looking confuse.

Enishi chuckle back. "You wouldn't want to know."

Tomoe rolled her eyes. –**Why does he always say that…? Oh well. If he's away then I might be able to talk properly to Kaoru.-**

With that idea, Tomoe just shook her head at her brother. "Fine..When will you be back though?"

Enishi paused to think. "In two weeks." He replied a mischievously glint appearing in his eyes.

"-After that..I think the time is just right to arrange my marriage with Kaoru."

"Enishi! You knew…she never wanted to marry you. Yet you still-." Tomoe started but only to be cut short by her brother.

"But she's still engaged to me and she didn't seem to object." He answered shrugging at his sister.

"I'll talk some sense into her. You watch me." Tomoe shot back staring at her brother.

Enishi shut his suitcase and grinned up at his sister. "You do that. But I doubt if she'll change her mind. I still hold the ultimate winning card. You believe me. Well see ya. I've got a plane to catch." He said as he pecked his sister on the cheek and strode off with his suitcase.

She just shook her head in dismay. She might love her brother but she didn't want to see such a nice girl like Kaoru ending up with him. She knew that Kaoru had no feeling what so ever for Enishi. But if things had been different, that is if Kaoru had really loved Enishi. She would have been very happy for them.

Tomoe sigh. But since she knew where Kaoru's heart is. She would never let things go on like this. Both Enishi and Kaoru deserve to be with the one they really love.

Somehow she had also noticed that Enishi didn't adore Kaoru as well. And that's just plainly stupid.

To see something so important like marriage only as a tool for revenge. She could never allow that.

Tomoe thought back about how she had blindly married Akira. She was so young then and didn't know where her heart really is. Only after she had married him that she found..she didn't love Akira after all. But it was too late. Nothing can be helped. It was still pretty lucky that she finally found the nerve to tell him how she actually felt. And even luckier that he had understood. He was so nice that he agreed to sign the divorce paper without fuss and still remain her friend.

Tomoe sighed heavily. At that moment she decided that she would really have to talk seriously with Kaoru. Not only for Kaoru but also for Kenshin, Enishi and most of all for her own peace of mind.

With that she marched off to see the younger girl.

-""-

Soujirou sat next to Shishio on the press conference. His mind clearly troubled. Personally he thought what Shishio did was pretty cruel but in the sense of the business world, he knew that it couldn't be helped.

"We are very sorry to announce that Himura san is no longer an artist of our company. Any action he takes is not the responsibility of our company." Shishio spoke clearly into the microphone.

"Shishio san..Where is Himura san?" asked one of the reporters.

"That…we do not-" Shihio started.

"Himura san is not well so he had retreated to the country side but we are expecting his return very soon." Soujirou stated earning a glare from his boss.

A round of murmur went through the conference room.

"When he's back will he be singing again?" Came another reporter's voice.

Shishio scoffed. "As already stated Himura san is no longer—"

"He might be but with another company. But please rest assure that Himura san will still be staring in the upcoming drama series." Soujirou replied not caring about the hissing Shishio beside him.

Another round of murmur broke through.

"Is it true that Himura san is having a love affair with a girl that is already engaged?" Another reporter shouted.

Soujirou shifted uncomfortable on his seat.

"That is the main reason why—" Shishio replied

"We cannot reveal any informations involving Himura san's _personal_ life." Soujirou replied bluntly and stood up. "Thank you all for coming." With that he walked away.

"What on Earth are you trying to do up there!" Shishio practically shouted as soon as he had caught up with the young manager. "Tell me, is it you or me that's the owner of this company!"

Soujirou take in a deep breath and stare at his boss's angry face. "You are the owner of the company. But what you did just now is very low. You're saying all the bad stuff about

Kenshin without him even there to defend himself. I couldn't allow that. He's my friend."

"Oho! Don't you play hero with me Seta. You're still lucky I let you stay on and work for me." Shishio said scoffing at Soujirou.

The young manager shook his head sadly. "Too bad I've always seen you as a talented business man..but now I know you're nothing but a low and stuck up jerk."

"Shut UP! That's it! You're fired!" Shishio screamed.

Soujirou gave him a pathetic look. "You would never know the meaning of friendship."

And he walked off leaving Shishio to rage on.

-""-

A week had passed since Kenshin had been gone. And his mysterious absence is starting to annoy Tomoe. Soujirou had dropped by quite a lot to visit Kaoru. And from talking to him he didn't seem to have a clue to Kenshin's where about as well.

Tomoe walked out into the sprawling back garden to find Kaoru sitting under a tree staring blankly into space. Slowly she walked in to join the younger girl.

"Kaoru..How are you feeling?" She asked sitting down next the raven-haired girl.

Kaoru returned her a small smile. "Fine thank you."

Tomoe look into the blue orbs that seemed to loose its beautiful sparkle and sigh. "Please Kaoru. Talk to me. Let me know what is all this about. Enishi's not here. You can tell me…We're friends aren't we?"

Kaoru looked up. She didn't want to keep it from Tomoe. She's like an older sister she never have. But a doubt still nagged at her. Will Tomoe understand her? Enishi is her brother and they're very close. She might take his side. But then she had been so nice to her.

"I…don't know.." Kaoru answered uncertainly and look away.

"Kaoru…I never taken Enishi's side. Never did." She muttered slowly, regret flashing in her eyes.

"If I did…maybe…Just forget it." She said solemnly and stood up slowly. "It's okay Kaoru. If you don't want to talk about it then..I won't urge you."

But before she could walk away a hand caught on her wrist. "Wait. Tomoe. I'm sorry…I shouldn't have doubted you. Will you listen?" Kaoru ask her voice shaking slightly. She had to admit she couldn't keep all this to herself any longer. She needed someone to talk to.

Tomoe smiled warmly and sat back down. "Ofcourse I will."

-""-

Megumi sat in her kitchen with Sanosuke and Misao finishing off her homemade Butter cake.

"Sano..I think we better find out where Ken san is. I mean it's a week now and still no words from him." Megumi stated worriedly.

"Hmm..I agree. But how could we possibly know where he is. Kenshin is not the type that is predictable." Sano replied as he ate another spoon full of cake.

"I was just thinking maybe…" Megumi said shooting a hopeful glance towards the young girl that was happily eating.

Misao found a gaze landing on her and looked up. Recognition flashed onto her face. "Oh nonononono! Don't even think of it." She said shaking her head fervently.

"Aoshi would have some clue, wouldn't he?" Megumi asked expectantly.

Misao looked thoughtful. "I don't know. But even if he knew he would never tell me."

"That's like Aoshi. He never let anyone know what he's thinking." Sano said as a matter of factly.

"Hmm…then there's really nothing we can do.. Hey! What if we go and visit Kaoru?" Megumi said excitedly.

"Don't. For now we should leave her alone." Sano said firmly. "She need to think a lot of things right now."

"That's what gramp said too. He said that 'The girl have to decide what to do with her life.' No one can decide for her.' " Misao said nodding her head in agreement.

"Oh Well. Then I guess what we can do right now is hope that things will turn out well." Megumi said lightly.

Sanosuke and Misao nodded.

"By the way. Why don't you bake another cake right now. So that we can have another one by dinner time." Sano suggested causing his girlfriend to glare at him.

"All you're worry about is food isn't it!" She quipped but got up and started the baking.

-""-

Kaoru felt all the heaviness of the situation lighter as soon as she had talked to Tomoe. She told the older girl everything. And found out that Tomoe was more understanding than she had first imagined.

"So that's about it." Kaoru said quietly and looked down at her hand that was placed idly on her lap.

Tomoe sighed and shook her head. "I would have done the same if I were you. It's very brave of you to do that. And Enishi...I'll talk to him when he's back. Don't worry, I think he'll listen to me up to some extent." The older girl assured lightly and smiles.

"Actually I don't think he'd ever broke any promise with me."

Kaoru nodded. She knew how much Enishi loved his sister. After all she's the only family member he got left.

"So..have you decided?" Tomoe asked firmly at the girl who beside her.

Kaoru closed her eyes and take in a deep breath. "I...I really love Kenshin. That much I know. But if I refuses to marry Enishi..I don't know what will happen."

"That's enough." Tomoe shot back bluntly causing Kaoru to stare back in awe. She never heard Tomoe speaking in that tone before. "You knew you love him. Then what are you waiting for? Why don't you trust him. You think he's incapable of protecting himself!"

Kaoru gaped at the older girl in utter amazement but a voice inside her protest. –**She doesn't know what it's like to have the life of the most important person at risk.-**

"You don't understand! Kenshin might die! How can I let that happen!" Kaoru shot back her eyes burning.

Tomoe wasn't going to give up all the same. "You don't deserve his love, Kaoru. You don't even know him! You don't trust him in the least bit!"

"What about you! You left him!" Kaoru snapped back unable to stop herself and immediately regretted it as she saw the sudden change in the older girl's face. "Tomoe.. I..I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

Tomoe shook her head. "It's okay. I went to far. But let me tell you Kaoru. Kenshin is much stronger than you know. You should trust him...if you really love him, that is.." She got up padded off towards the house.

Kaoru sat unmoving. She contemplated what to do. She had to admit what Tomoe had said really made sense.

She should trust Kenshin. Why did she have to make thing complicated for both herself and Kenshin? And obviously she didn't want to spend the rest of her life being married to someone like Enishi. –**What I did was really stupid.-**

Tomoe looked up from the book she was reading to find Kaoru standing in the doorway.

"Tomoe...I've decided. I love Kenshin. I trust him. I think he can protect himself and I think he can protect me too." She said shyly

Tomoe quickly got up and strode over to hug the younger girl. "You don't have to think. He _can _and _will_ protect you. I knew you'd find that out"

"But..What about Enishi?" Kaoru asked worriedly.

Tomoe let go of the girl and take a moment to think. "He won't be back until next week. We'd find a way to talk to him by then. Plus I'm not at all happy about what he did to you. I'll take care of him."

Kaoru nodded and then realised that they're facing another problem. "So where is Kenshin..How can we find him."

Tomoe paced back and forth before it clicked on her. "I know someone who would definitely know where he is." She said as her eyes sparkled in confident.

"Who!" Kaoru asked hopefully.

But before Tomoe could answer she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. "Is anyone home?"

Came a familiar voice. Shaking her head in relieve she poked her head into the hallway to see Soujirou standing there awkwardly. Both girls rushed over to the guy who been one of the most frequent visitor lately.

"Oh Soujirou. You really chose the right time to arrive. Kaoru and I are about to go to Hiko's place. Do come with us." Tomoe said tugging childishly at the manager's sleeve.

Both Soujirou and Kaoru blinked confusedly at the older girl's action.

"Where did you say you're going? Tomoe..Miss Kaoru?" Soujirou asked again looking at both Kaoru and Tomoe.

"I don't really know." Kaoru said uncertainly.

"Soujirou. Kaoru had deicided to find Kenshin. So we're going to ask Hiko where he is. Obviously Hiko will know." Tomoe said as a matter of factly.

Soujirou clapped his hands together. "Damn! Why didn't I think of him earlier. Mann how think can I get. Okay let's go then."

Kaoru look from Tomoe to Soujirou confusedly. "Er why would this Hiko know where Kenshin is?"

"Because he is Kenshin's uncle...I thought Kenshin must've taken you to see Hiko already." Tomoe replied.

"But judging from her look, Tomoe..I don't really think so." Soujirou added lightly.

The older girl shook her head and shrugged "Oh well. Never mind. But we still have to go and ask him."

The young manager nodded in agreement. "You alright with that..Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru's mind flashed back at the memory of the time that she had picked up Kenshin's phone to find his uncle shouting at her. And to actually go and meet him in person. She had to admit it was pretty nerve-wrecking. But it's not the time to be scared. She needed to see Kenshin, to talk to him. And if this Hiko knew where her Kenshin is. –**Come on Kaoru. Don't back away now. You've already decided.-** Reaching her final decision she turn to Soujirou and Tomoe and nodded.

"Let's go then." She said confidently.

Both Soujirou and Tomoe exchanged a light smile. Finally the Kaoru they had known is back.

****

**A/N**: Ala! That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. And please do Review! Alright see you in

the next chapter! Goodluck to you all!


	19. CC Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters.

**A/N**: Hello to all. It's been quite awhile since I last updated and that's due to the fact that a lot of stuff seems happen all at once. With the exams coming up faster than I wanted it to... Anyway…thank you for the Reviews. They mean a lot to me. And I mean it; they really do mean a lot. I'd also like to thank my all time friends Howard, Narisa and my sister Mayme for all their support. Especially Howard, for editing this chapter for me once again. Alright enough talking…

On with the story.

****

**Story Format**-**THOUGHTS- **"SPEECH"

_**Couple Crisis**_

_**Chapter 19**_

Hiko glanced up at his butler from the newspaper in his hands. A bemused expression was on his face.

"Who did you say it is again?" He asked a slight chuckle lacing his words.

"Yukishiro san, Seta san and a girl I do not know of, sir." The elderly butler said once again.

"Did they happen to tell you why they're here?" Hiko continued to ask his gaze falling back to the headline on the newspaper.

"No, sir. " The butler replied bluntly.

Hiko sighed and stood up. He threw the newspaper onto the armchair and turn to his butler.

"This is sure very interesting, isn't it?" He mused as he walks away to meet his guests.

Hiko padded lightly into his living room to find his young guests sitting primly on the sofa.

"What brought you all here tonight?" He asked nonchalantly as he sat down on one of the armchair and surveyed the youngsters in the room.

He watched the youngest girl's eyes widening at the sight of him and smirked lightly.

"Kamiya san seemed very surprised for some reason…" He said a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes.

"Y-you're Kenshin's uncle?" Kaoru blurted out in utter amazement.

Hiko could only scoff back. "Why..yes. _Unfortunately_ I am."

"I met you at the concert…" The young girl continued, her large blue eyes focused at the older man.

"Yes. I remembered pretty clearly." He returned teasingly.

Tomoe coughed lightly. "Hiko san. Please don't tease Kaoru…"

Hiko turned to face his nephew's ex girlfriend and flash her one of his creepy smile. "Ah. Come on, Tomoe. I wasn't teasing. I was only greeting young _Miss Kaoru_." He replied mocking the way Kenshin had called her.

Tomoe could only shake her head. She had known this guy way too long to mind him. "Alright, alright. I'll get right to the point then. We're here to ask you if you know where Kenshin is."

Soujirou nodded in agreement. "Please Hiko san. We're really worried and Miss Kaoru really wanted to talk to him."

Hiko merely sipped his sake calmly. "What if I say I do." He answered indifferently.

This caused Kaoru to rush over to him in sheer excitement. "You do? Where is he? Is he alright?" She asked hurriedly her eyes sparkling brightly.

"He is fine. But why must I tell you where my nephew is? If I'm not mistaken I believe you're Yukishiro Enishi's fiancee. Why would you bother to know the where about of my stupid nephew?" He asked piercing her with his stare.

Kaoru could only gape back. She was lost for words. She knew that he knew every single detail but why did he have to make things so complicated?

"Hiko..You knew.." Tomoe shot up only to be hushed with the burning stare from the older man.

"I'm asking Kamiya. Let her speak for herself."

He brought his eyes back to the raven-haired girl. "So..?"

Kaoru glance down at the neatly polished floor, unable to speak.

Hiko gave her afew more second to talk but after awhile he had to shake his head in disappointment. "That's it. I've got to get back to my work." With that he stood up and glided towards the door, completely ignoring Tomoe who was clearly launching into her full blast mode.

"Hiko! How could you? You knew everything. How can you do this to Ken shin, and to her?"

Tomoe said harshly as she step up to block his exit.

"Look. Tomoe. I don't see any reason to tell your to-be sister in law, where Kenshin is." He said his voice lowering dangerously.

"But-" Tomoe started.

"Because…I really love him." Came Kaoru's voice.

That caused the older man to turn around, and to his satisfaction he saw the bright blue eyes of the young girl flashed confidently. But he had to make some points clear to this girl.

"Love him you say…but that's not enough." He replied walking up to her. "Are you ready to face the danger..the risk?"

Kaoru stare daringly back her courage overwhelming. "I don't care about any danger." She replied simply.

Hiko nodded lightly. "Did you know how Kenshin's parents died?"

Everyone in the room blinked. They all knew Kenshin for a certain period of time, but never once had he ever mentioned his parents let alone the cause of their death.

Ignoring the expression on all his guests' face, Hiko continued as he strolls back to his armchair.

"The police reports all concluded that it was the sudden leakage of electrical circuit that caused my sister and brother in law's yacht to explode. But funny after I went after the case..I found something deeper than that. Their yacht was bombed by someone who had a conflict with my brother in law."

Kaoru's eyes widen in shock. She never knew how Kenshin's parents died but this is definitely not one of her likely guesses.

"So..now you know. You must also know that after I retire Kenshin will be running all my businesses. And as far as I know…you might—" He fixed the young girl a dangerous stare.

"—You might meet a similar fate as my sister." Hiko laughed hollowly and went on. "Actually I'm quite amazed that I'm still alive."

Kaoru stood there listening to the tragic incident of the Himura family, but to her own amazement, she was unfazed by all that she had heard. And all because she knew that she could place all her trust on Kenshin. He would never let anything happen to her and himself.

"Hiko san. I'm willing to take all the risks even though I know there won't be any." She replied firmly.

That caused the owner of the house to burst out laughing in satisfaction. "Good. I like your confidence. For once I see that my idiotic nephew had chosen well."

Kaoru blushed lightly at the comment, while Soujirou and Tomoe exchanged a triumphant smile.

"Well. My stupid nephew is at his mother's favorite summerhouse. I'll give you the address."

Kaoru could only smile broadly. "Thank you. Thank you so much!" She gushed as she involuntarily hugged him.

Hiko could only rolled his eyes at the girl. –**This girl is sure weird.-**

Afew minutes later Hiko stood infront of a large oil color painting of his sister. "I've done all I could,

Kei-chan. The rest is up to him." He sighed up at his sisters' ever smiling face.

-""-

Sanosuke flipped open his cell phone and grin at the ID caller. "Hey…Kaoru. How are you feeling?" He asked.

Yahiko put down the joystick of his PS two, to look over at his brother who was lounging on the couch. And then the strangest thing seemed to happen, his brother who had been up to nothing all day seemed to perk right up.

"Really? Cool I'll be right there." The spiked head cried, jumped up and dash off to his bedroom.

Afew second later he emerged from his bedroom and sped for the door.

"Oi. Where ya going? It's almost eight." Yahiko asked clearly iritated. He hate staying up just to let his brother into the apartment in the middle of the night, due to the fact that said brother had lost his copy of the apartment's key or worse, too drunk to find it.

"None of your business Kiddo. Don't wait up. I'll take the house key." With that he rushed out of the apartment.

Yahiko frowned and went back to his game. "Yea..that's what you said every time you're going out."

Sano pranced into his car and shot off, out of the parking space, amidst the scowls from the people around him. The first thing that came into his mind is to alert his other friends, since almost everyone are quite anxious as to where their red headed friend had disappeared to. He picked up his phone and quickly dialed his girlfriend's number. He frowned at the auto answering system and tried her house number. After afew second someone answered. He almost wanted to bang his head on the steering wheel. –**Oh my! Is this my bad day or what! Why oh why must you pick up the phone-** He thought in misery.

"Who do you want to talk to!" Came the rough male voice at the other end of the line. Turning on his most polite voice he spoke nicely back. "Hello Takani san. May I speak to Megumi please?"

"Who're you?"

Sano frowned slightly. "I'm Sanosuke, may I speak to Megumi…please?" 

"Oh you! Megumi's not home. So bye!" and the call was disconnected with a rather loud bang from the other end.

"Great!.." He muttered darkly and dialed another number.

"Hello, Makimachi residence." Came a familiar voice at the other end of the line.

"Misao! Hey.. I know where Kenshin is. I'm driving there, wanna come?" He said cheerfully.

Then he heard an obvious sigh from his friend. "I really wanted to. But Aoshi is coming over…and he kinda made me promise not to go out without him."

"Oh. I see. Well..tell him that we found Kenshin then will you." He replied.

"Sure. I'll do that. Hey when you meet Himura give him a 'hi' from me all right. And tell Kaoru that I wish her luck."

"Okay…bye." With that he hung up and focused on the road ahead. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that in no time he'll get to see his best friend again. –**And yea..the first thing I'll do is give that guy a piece of my mind. How dare he disappear on us like that..- **Sano grinned at the idea and put his foot down on the accelerator.

-""-

A car sped down a road that was winding deep into a wood. "Couldn't we go abit faster, Soujirou?" Tomoe asked glancing out at the absolute darken wood outside the car's window.

"Nope. It'll be dangerous if we go any faster than we are right now." He replied gripping the steering wheel, his eyes focused on the road.

Kaoru glanced out the car's window. She couldn't understand how there could be a house this deep into the wood. But as she mused over the fact the car emerge into a large clearing. Soujirou parked the car under a tree. The three of them got gingerly out and take a look around at the surrounding.

Kaoru looked around and had to gasp at the sight of the familiar sport car that was parked over afew metres away from where they stood. "He's really here." She breathed as a smile flash onto her face.

Tomoe's eyes caught some light flickering some distance away and squinted. "Looks like there's a house over there." She said pointing.

Soujirou nodded in agreement and turn to the raven-haired girl beside him. "Let's go."

Kaoru nodded and the three of them set trodding of towards the house.

-""-

Kenshin paced back and forth in the tiny living room. He turned towards the katana that leaned against one of the wall. He sighed darkly and continued to pace the area restlessly. For the last few days he had reached one decision and that is he had to somehow meet up with the lunatic..other wise known as Enishi. But what he couldn't decide is…should he really risk it? Kaoru is still in the creep's hands. How could he be sure of her safety? He shook his head while his mind jumped to his uncle. But once again it screamed in protest. The guy would one way or the other reminded him about not being able to take care of his own matters. –**Nope that's definitely not a good idea.-** He thought as he frowned darkly. Still angry with himself for the lack of plan he threw himself onto the couch.

Kenshin closed his eyes and let his mind drift. Someone had mentioned to him that the mind work best when it's not caught up in useless informations. How he really wished that it was true. But then his ear picked up the sound of footsteps outside the cottage. His eyes flew open. He strains his ears for the sound again. It could be some squirrel. But then again what type of squirrel would be around at this time of the night. **–And yep. That's sure no squirrel. Wait! Maybe they're some people that Enishi had sent.- **

But then he could clearly hear the them talking. Surely assassins do not talk that loud.

Kenshin found himself slightly relieved, atleast he could be sure that it was not some assassin that Enishi had sent to finish him off. Yet his conscience nagged endlessly at him. **–who in there right mind would be walking around in this area this late into the night.-**

Slowly he walked up to one of the windows and peeked out. His eyes almost popped out of its socket at the sight of the group that was approaching. "How did they…?" He whispered lightly to himself.

-'''-

"This place is sure dark. Tomoe, Miss Kaoru. Be careful with your steps." Soujirou warned as he walked ahead the girls, a tiny lighter in his hand.

"Don't worry. We won't trip over and land on you, Seta san." Kaoru replied.

The cottage loomed infront of them only afew metres away. And the light coming out of its window indicates that someone is residing there. Fortunately a lamp on the cottage's porch was on so a certain area around it was not hidden in total darkness like the rest of the area.

"Kaoru…why don't you go up there and knock?" Tomoe urged, nudging the girl lightly.

Kaoru nodded and step up the porch. She was about to reach out to knock on the wooden door when it swung open. Before Kaoru could react she was swept into a warm embrace. The wisp of red hair caught her sight. "Kenshin.." She whispers almost to herself.

"How did you get here.." Came his muffled voice as he held her close not wanting to let her go.

A fake cough from somewhere made the two broke apart.

"Well, Hello there Kenshin." Tomoe said sweetly waving at him.

Kenshin smiled back at his friends. "Hi. How did you two know where to find me?" He asked

Stepping down from the porch still holding Kaoru's hand.

Soujirou chuckled and shook his head at his friend. "You won't believe it-"

"Oi! You over there! Wait! Did I miss anything!" A voice shouted from the distance and to no one's surprise a second later, Sano came rushing towards them. "There you are Kenshin!" He cried and hugged his friend.

Kenshin laugh heartily at his friend. "Sano. You're also here."

Tomoe shook her head but also laugh lightly along with the rest of the group.

Kenshin broke free from his friend and look around at the group. "Now, Seriously how did you find this place?"

"We went to ask your uncle." Tomoe said simply.

Kenshin blinked in confusion and scratch his head. "I didn't tell him where I was."

Kaoru smiled at her boyfriend. "Who cares.. we found you. There's so much I need to tell you." She started only to be stopped by his kiss.

The three of them rolled their eyes at the couple. Soujirou quirked up and eyebrow. "Um. Would you mind? We're _still_ here!" He reminded his friend but still couldn't help grinning.

Kenshin broke apart and look sheepishly at manager. "Sorry."

Tomoe looked at her ex-boyfriend a serious expression on her face. "Kenshin. Before you get too happy…I hate to remind you that my brother is…"

"Well….Looks like I'm late for a reunion of some sort…" Drawled a voice causing the group to turn around abruptly.

"..Hello..Kaoru darling." Enishi drawled dangerously as he walked in to join the group.

"Enishi!" Tomoe gasped. She turned to Kenshin and shuddered as she felt his eyes changing. It flashed straight at her brother…**-Oh no. This is so not the plan.-** She thought as she stares at her brother and then back at her ex-boyfriend….

**A/N**: So…What do you think? Do let me know. Please leave some comment, which meant Review Please. Also this story is coming closer to its end. So any idea on how you want it to end..Do let me know! See you all soon.


	20. CC Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters.

**A/N**: Hello! I haven't updated for a while and that's due to all the studying I'm going through right now. Well..this is the final chapter for this story with an epilogue in there as well. I hope you'll like it…and as usual. I would like to thank you all of those who had given me their reviews, this story wouldn't come this far if it wasn't for all your supports. And to my best friend Oppy! Well there's nothing to say there, except that you're my best pal ever. To Howard…you know what, I don't know where I'll be without you. You're the best! My sister, Mayme. Keep writing. I really like your stories. All right enough of me ranting…on with the story!

**Story Format**: "SPEECH" & -**THOUGHTS**-

**_Chapter 20 _**

**_Couple Crisis_**

Enishi looked mildly amused at the group assembled infront of him, especially the fuming redhead. He loved it when the guy was provoked, and to know it was because of him. That is just really exciting.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. Kaoru..Why didn't you atleast give me a call and tell me that there's a getting together tonight?" He asked giving Kaoru a creepy smile that shook her inwardly.

"I wouldn't have bother to go home if I knew you're all here." He said carelessly as his gaze landed on his sister.

Tomoe could only gape at her brother. This sure is not looking good. She knew her brother too well. And when he's smiling and talking at the same time like that..it made her shudder.

"Enishi…I think we better go home." She said as she stepped up to her brother and tugged on his arm indicating him to leave. At that moment her eyes caught a faint glint of silver coming from under his coat. She froze at the recognition of what it is.

But he merely shrugs out of her clutch and continued on. "I thought I made it clear, Kaoru, that I _do not_ want you to meet Himura. But it seems like you don't understand…"

Kenshin glared at the guy standing infront of him with pure hatred. "Enishi. This is between you and me. Quit messing with Kaoru before you'll be sorry." He warned tightening his hold on the girl's hand.

"Oooh… acting heroic?" Enishi chuckled darkly. "But I'm not scared of you Himura. And you better take that hand off _my_ fiancee." By now his face had broke into a hideous expression that made even his sister to feel the cold chill down her spine.

Kenshin too had turned, quite calm, only his eyes were that of burning gold. "She's not your's. But—since you're really asking for it. Why don't we have a little duel? Right now. Just the two of us."

"Kenshin! Don't.." Tomoe gasped her eyes widening at the ex-boyfriend, all the while tugging at her brother's arm iritatedly. "Enishi. Let's go home. Let Kaoru go. You don't even like her."

Enishi merely scoff and replied to Kenshin's challenge completely ignoring his sister. "Great. Now it's getting fun. Let's say whoever wins gets Kaoru. And whoever loose.."

Kaoru stared hard at Kenshin who seemed very unlike himself. She felt very uneasy at the way he's acting.

"..Whoever loose dies." Came Kenshin's ice-cold voice, which made her knees to wobble.

"Kenshin.." She said lightly causing him to turn to her. She watch as his eyes soften when they met her's.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." He assured softly before walking down the porch towards the smirking Enishi.

"Let's finish this mess. Just the _two_ of us." Kenshin said clearly as his eyes flashed towards his two friends who stood looking grimly back at him.

"Fair enough." Enishi agreed and nodded still ignoring his sister who now stood in shock.

"Why don't you go fetch your weapon then. I'll go and wait for you at the glen behind this cottage." He chuckled darkly and glided away.

Tomoe waited until her brother was out of sight before rushing up to the group. "You can't fight him, Kenshin." She cried. "I don't want anybody to get hurt."

Kenshin shift his gaze away from her. "I'm sorry, Tomoe. But this is the only way."

"But—" She was cutted short when a hand descended onto her shoulder. "Everything will be okay." Soujirou assured her, "Won't it, Kenshin?"

Kenshin eyed his manager for a moment before his eyes landed on the face of his ex-girlfriend.

"Yes." He affirmed causing the girl to relax somewhat.

"But please…" She trailed giving him a desperate look.

He nodded back knowing what she would ask of him.

Kenshin turned to walk into the cottage to retrieve his katana when a warm hand landed on his arm. "Kaoru?" He asked in mere whisper at the girl who now had an unreadable expression on her face. "I-I don't want…" She trailed her voice breaking.

Kenshin's eyes soften and he strokes her mid night black hair. "It's okay..I promise you."

Sano took that as his cue to step up to the girl. "Come, Kaoru. Kenshin never break any of his promises."

Kenshin nodded at his friend gratefully. -**Sano**.- With that he whisked into the cottage and within seconds he returned, a katana in his hand. With one last sweeping glance at his friends he took off after Enishi.

Kaoru's worried gaze followed him until he was out of her sight. "Sano…Can we go and watch?"

She asked hurriedly.

Tomoe too looked as worried. "Yes. Soujirou could we?"

The two guys exchange a glance but before they could even answer the girls broke off running towards the direction Kenshin went

"Oh great. Why bother asking!" Sano grunted at the manager who also shook his head.

"I guess we better go after them then." Soujirou said lightly. And the two also shot off after the departed girls.

Further away another guy eyed all the action of the group closely as he reported every single detail to his boss. "So what do you want us to do sir?"

His eyes widen at his boss's order but he manages to keep his voice neutral. "Yes sir." Putting the phone back into his pocket he turned to his collegues who sat next to him. "We are to stay where we are and not to interfere." He announced lightly to his colleagues amidst the confused look on their faces.

"But that's weird…" One of the guys said.

"We do as we are told."

"Fine."

-""-

Hiko hung up the phone and turn to look at his guests. "Well it seems like what we thought is true after all, Shinomori."

The younger man nodded back. "But why…all the trouble? I still don't understand.."

"I don't either. But we'll find out soon enough..I think." Hiko replied absently.

Misao, who had been listening to the conversation for sometimes now, heaved a sigh. "I really had no idea what you two are talking about." She said bluntly.

This is so much the date she had expected. Aoshi had promised her a dinner somewhere nice while they're talking that afternoon. But as soon as he had arrived at her house. She just simply said that Sano had found out where Kenshin is. And before she could even say anything. She was whisk into his car and off to Hiko's house, their dinner absolutely forgotten. Mentally cursing herself for telling him, she threw him on of her annoyed look only to be frowned at.

"Misao. I'm sorry if this is boring for you…But I promise I'll make it up for you."

Misao kept her annoyance in place not falling for that trick.

Aoshi shook his head in dismay. "Okay I promise to take you for a two week trip to any place you want."

At that Misao perked right up. "You promised?"

Hiko could only chuckle lightly as he watch the iceman nodding at the girl. –**Young people do act weird. I only hope everything will turn out well.-**

**-**""-

Kenshin stood facing the brother of his ex-girlfriend, a strange sensation knotting in his stomach. The glint in Enishi's eyes told him, this will not be easy. He knew Enishi well enough to know the guy's skill. And he had to admit; he might not be able to beat this guy. His gaze drift over to the group assembled some distance away. He sighed deeply at the sight of her, his angel. Her mid night hair flying in the night's wind. As her blue eyes lock with his..Kenshin felt all his doubts melted away. He had to win. To stay with her. Unsheathing his katana he stared dagger at the white haired guy infront of him. "Let's finish this, Enishi." He said his voice dropping another octave lower.

Enishi scoffed lightly as he too, unsheathed his katana. Without an answer he lunged forward.

The sound of metal clashing, echoed through the silence of the night.

Kaoru gasped at Enishi's speed and had to wince at how her boyfriend barely blocks the attack.

Her eyes widened at the scene before her. Soon all she could make out was the blur contrast of both men with whisps of red from time to time. The sound of metal clanging into each other never ceased. And she had to admit she was getting worrier with each second. To her side, Kaoru could hear the faint gasp coming from Tomoe. For a slight moment she wonder who the girl is cheering upon. Obviously it had to be her brother. With that, Kaoru realized something she never did before. It must have been hardest for Tomoe, to watch her own brother fighting with her ex-boyfriend.

Snapping her focus back on the battling guys, she found that their speed had dropped immensely. Maybe they're both getting tire. And then to her surprise the two broke apart leaving a slightly stunned, katana-less Enishi.

Kenshin dodge attack after attack. It was not easy to avoid such heavy attacks. He frowned at how his speed had dropped. It is definitely not a good sign that he is getting tire. And judging from the blows he received from his opponent, he knew that Enishi too is getting tire. He had to finish this duel soon. He only needed to win. Killing Enishi would not help anything better and it would also cause Tomoe immense sadness. That's right he couldn't just think of Kaoru but he had to be concern about Tomoe's feeling as well. Gritting his teeth he dodge another blow and landed to Enishi's left. Right at that moment he saw an opportunity. Enishi had a loophole in his stance. Not wanting to miss the one and maybe the only opportunity to win he quickly shifted his foot bringing him slightly to Enishi's side.

Taking the hilt of his katana he knocked the katana out of guy's hand.

The younger guy stood gaping at the redhead unable to speak.

"It's over Enishi." Kenshin said lightly as he sheathed his katana while his eyes landed on a certain girl. He watches as her face broke into a large smile. He was quite lucky that Enishi had let his guard down only for a brief second. A few more minutes longer and he's not sure what the outcome of the match will be.

But before he could take another step away he heard a light snicker coming from the white-haired guy. Before his brain could register anything he too felt his katana being knocked out of his hand.

Enishi grinned menacing. "Uh oh. Looks like we're both weapon less."

"It's over Enishi. I won. Accept that." Kenshin repeated once again.

Enishi continued to snicker. "No it's _not _over." And Kenshin's eyes widened as his gaze fell on the gun in the younger guy's hand. –**Where did he get it from?**- He knew instantly, he could not dodge the bullet, with such a close distance to the gun. He's dead as soon as Enishi pull that trigger. At the moment it seemed like his whole life is flashing right before his eyes.

There's so much he wanted to do. So much he wanted to say, especially to Kaoru. It always came back to her, his angel. Why hadn't he tell her more often that he loved her and show her that he really felt that way. Why hadn't he showed her the magnificent ring that lay peacefully in his pocket all this time? But it's all too late now. He's dead in a matter of seconds.

"Say goodbye to everything, Himura." Enishi's voice plagued into his thoughts.

Kaoru's eyes widened as she saw the gun pointed straight at Ken shin's chest. She wanted to run to him. To beg Enishi for his life. "Enishi Don't!. Sano Let me go!" She screamed fighting Sano's hold on her waist.

Sano only hold onto her tighter. "No. You don't get any closer to them!" He shouted back.

She tried kicking him but the rooster head didn't even budge.

"Please..Sano let me go. You can't let him kill Kenshin." She wailed desperately as she fight against his iron grip.

Sano gritted his teeth as he brown eyes flashed dangerously. "Kenshin will never forgive me if I let you get any closer."

Kaoru continued to kick and fight oblivious to what her friend said. The only thing that her brain registers right at that moment is to get to the two of them. To stop Enishi. She is willing to marry him without a second thought if only he would lower that gun.

Kaoru elbowed her friend rather hard in the stomach and felt his hold loosen, taking that moment she rush out to where the Kenshin stood. That exact second the sound of gun blast echoed through the night and Kaoru felt her heart stopping as she saw Kenshin falling to the ground in a heap.  
She felt a familiar arm drawing her into a hug but she push away and continue to stagger forward to where Kenshin laid. She could hear Enishi's insane laughter and felt a sharp pang through her heart.

Her mind spins out of control. Visions of the past repeating itself with every step she took. The first time she met Kenshin. Their first lunch. All of the time they had spent together.

Tears streamed from her eyes as she saw him lay there unmoving. She ignored Enishi who had fallen to his knees laughing so hard like he was having the time of his life.

Kaoru knelt down beside Kenshin unable to say anything as warm river of tears kept blurring her vision. All was lost for her. She didn't have any parents nor relative, and now she had lost the one person she had loved. For a second she knew what it was like to be in the state of total shock. She wondered why she couldn't throw herself on top of him and cried her soul out like those girls in the drama. All she could seem to do is to touch him lightly as if he was made out of thin piece of glass that might shatter with her touch.

She was about to lean forward to stroke his cheek when she heard a groan emitting from his throat, quickly she wiped the tear away from her eyes and for the first time she realised that there was no blood or wound on his body. In total confusion she could only gape as Kenshin emitted groan and open his amethyst eyes.

Seeing that her boyfriend is still alive Kaoru threw herself at him and hug him as if to make sure that it wasn't a dream.

Kenshin sighed and wrapped his arms protectively over her small frame.

"I thought…I thought you're…" Kaoru whimpered as she pulled away to look him straight in the face.

"But how come?" She asked confusedly. She definitely heard the gun blast, saw him fell to the ground and Enishi…is still laughing like a lunatic up until now.

Judging from the surprised look on Kenshin's face, he too isn't entirely sure how he is still alive.

By this time Sano and Soujirou had also joined Kaoru and was all staring bewilderedly at Enishi who was unable to stop himself from laughing.

"I so got you, Himura. Oh This is so fun!" He cried as he rolled on the ground laughing non-stop like a mad person.

Tomoe stood next to her hysteric brother not knowing whether to laugh to cry or to shake some sense into him. So instead she gritted her teeth.

"Explain..Enishi." She said slowly indicating that she was on the verge of immense anger release.

Hearing his sister's tone Enishi immediately calm down and stood up sleekly. Shaking his head he eyed Kenshin and Kaoru as if they were both tiny babies.

"You two are so gullible. Especially you, Kaoru. But if it wasn't for you my plan wouldn't be this successful."

"What are you talking about?" Sano quipped.

Enishi just smirked back. "Can't you see this is all my plan. I repeat _all_..my..plan! Threatening Kaoru to marry me to keep Himura safe. Going away for a business trip so that you could have some time to find out where Himura is. And this.." He held up the gun that was still in his hand.

"..Is a toy gun. It couldn't do as much as bruise you." He smirked and threw it to the ground.

"Why?" Was Kaoru asked back still not fully understanding.

"Why?..Kaoru darling..Let me tell you why…At first I intend to really threaten you as I did, to make Himura suffer for what he did to my sister. For how he had selfishly refused to help her in the time she needed his help. But then one day Tomoe came home smiling happily saying that Himura had generously helped her out of her trouble. I haven't seen such a heart warming smile from her for years. So..let's just say I change the intention of my plan..slightly. I reward those to make my sister happy. I knew you two are going out, but you two didn't seem to know how you felt for each other yet…so I helped you to know how you both really feel towards one another _and _speed things up a little bit. Kaoru. You two should thank me. " He concluded crossing his arms together smugly.

"You're crazy!" Sano raged waving his fist in the air. "Who in their right mind could come up with such a dumb prank!"

"I did. And for your information Saggara, I'm as sane as you are." Enishi replied nonchalantly.

"Really Enishi! Did you realise you scared me almost to death!" Tomoe screeched at her brother.

"Sorry, Tomoe. But I thought it was kinda fun. Letting you know would spoil it all."

"So this is all a set up?" Soujirou spoke up.

"Duh..Seta san I thought you had to be clever to be a manager. Tsk Tsk Tsk. How I had mistaken."

Soujirou's face burned slightly but he kept quiet.

"So nobody knew about this prank of your's?" Tomoe questioned.

Tapping his chin lightly, Enishi smiled back faintly. "Well there's two other people that found out about it…Hiko Seijurou and Shinomori."

Kenshin's eyes flashed up at the mention of his uncle. "He knew?"

Enishi scoffed back. "I didn't tell him, Himura..he found out on his own. I wouldn't be surprise to find afew of his people around this area." Glancing up at the star lit sky he sighed. "Well I think we should give Kaoru and Himura sometime to talk." He said lightly as he took off with Tomoe commenting his attitude loudly for everyone to hear.

Sano patted his friend on the shoulder and whisper. "Goodluck pal." And strode off with Soujirou beside him.

Silence fell between Kenshin and Kaoru as soon as all the other had departed. Kaoru decided that it was getting awkward, gazed up at the night sky and sigh. "I can't believe that we have been completely fooled by Enishi."

Kenshin nodded in agreement. He couldn't believe it too. And he wouldn't let his chance slip out of his clutch ever again.

"Kaoru.." He said lightly as he reaches out for her hand. "For a second that I thought I was going to die…I regret so many thing in my life. But what pains me most is that.. I never get to tell you how much I love you." He said sweetly as he gazed deep into her blue eyes. "I love you, Kaoru."

The young girl blushed prettily under the moonlight. Kenshin felt a smile tugging on his lip at her expression. "Do you feel that same way?"

Kaoru blushed a deeper shade of red as she mumbled back. "Ofcourse I do."

Kenshin smiled in content as he pulled her closer to kiss her tenderly.

But he had to pulled away from her sooner than he would like when a small, 'Hem, hem.' Came from behind them.

Frowning both of them turn to see Enishi standing there, a smug expression printed on his face.

"What more do you want?" Kaoru raged.

"Not that I really want to see you make out..but Kaoru, darling…I believe you still have my engagement ring on your finger. It's quite expensive so I would appreciate it if you would return it to me…" A mischievously glint appears in his eyes. "..Unless you want to.."

Having enough of this guy for a single day Kaoru quickly wrenched the ring from her finger and threw it at him. "Take your stupid ring and leave!"

Catching it easily, Enishi stuff the ring into his pocket and shook his head lightly. "Mind your temper darling or Himura might find some other girl." And he strode airily off totally oblivious to a fuming girl.

Kenshin chuckle lightly at his girlfriend. "I won't find any other girl even if your temper is a hundred time worst than they are." He assured.

Kaoru smile faintly and had to shake her head. "That Enishi..Seriously is a real pain." She look up at the sky once more and smile. "Such a beautiful night..I haven't seen so many stars in such a long time."

"Kaoru.." Kenshin said lightly drawing her attention. "I've been wanting to ask you for some time now.."

Kaoru blinked at him in confusion but then her eyes caught a glint of something in his hand. She had to blink twice to make sure that her eyes are not playing a trick on her. A ring prettier than any she had seen in her life was perged between his fingers. A heart shaped sapphire with tiny diamond surrounding it. "Would you give me the honor to place this on your finger?"

Kaoru's eyes widened as she look at her boyfriend deep in the eye. "B-but..I'm not even in college…" She stammered not knowing what else to say.

"I'm willing to wait..I can wait forever for you. Just give me the chance to wait, will you, Kaoru?" Kenshin ask simply.

"B-but…it's abit too fancy." She stuttered still eyeing the magnificent ring.

"I'll order you another one, anyway you like it." He stated as a matter of factly causing her to jaw to drop open. "No don't! This must cost you ever so much already."

"I don't care how much money it is..only if you're happy…" He replied sheepishly.

Kaoru shook her head a smile adorning her face. "Then I'm already the happiest girl alive."

She said as she held out her hand for him.

Kenshin blinked and then smiled brightly as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"Wow. It fits perfectly." Kaoru mused and she gave him a big hug. She sighs contently as she felt him hugging her back as well. **–Oh this is so magically.- **She thought as she drew her eyes up to the sparkling sky once more.

.-""-.

Sunlight streamed into the airy living room of a large manor, casting a cozy atmosphere to the large space. Even though the room was filled with luxurious furnishing the feel of warmth and love lingers thickly in the air. A small table in one corner of the room was laid with many picture frames of a gorgeous couple. One with the said couple in the middle of their grand wedding ceremony. Another with them cradling a baby amidst a group of merry people. Beside that, a portrait of a tiny boy with framing red hair on a swing with a pretty woman with jet black hair, stood brilliantly in a golden frame.

A woman dressed in a cream silk blouse and a matching skirt came bustling in, her dark raven hair tumble freely onto her shoulder. She paused at the tiny table that she had named 'the table of memories'. Picking up one of the portrait she gazed down fondly at it. She couldn't believe how fast time seemed to creep up on her. It had been six years since that picture had been taken. Six whole years that she had been happily married to Kenshin. Chuckling lightly at the sweet memories she let her thoughts flew to those who had been in that portrait with her.

Aoshi and Misao are now engaged, much to the Okina's relieve. They could announce that marriage any day now. Megumi is in her last year at the medical school, unfortunately her father still did not approve of her going out with Sano, who took after his friend's step as a singer.

Tomoe's been kept busy most of the time with her company doing tremendously well with the help of a certain person named Soujirou. Enishi seemed to be quite busy himself, busy with what, Kaoru is still clueless. As for herself and Kenshin. Well…after she had graduated Kenshin had promptly asked for her hand in marriage up to no one's amazement. He had stopped singing soon after that and had taken up his place at his uncle's company as the Vice President. After the birth of their beloved child Kenji, they had moved out of their pent house for the large manor, which used to belong to Kenshin's parents. And had resided there up until now.

Kaoru sighed and place the portrait lovingly back onto the table. She walked over to the far side of the room to open a drawer. Smiling at what she came for she shut the drawer lightly as a voice called to her from somewhere outside the room.

"Kaoru? Did you find the passports?"

Shaking her head lightly she padded out of the room to find Kenshin rummaging through another drawer. "I'm sure I put them in here." He ranted his eyes still fixed on what he was doing.

Kaoru smiled lightly."No you didn't."

"Huh?" He replied and looked up at her. While Kaoru is fully dressed in her working mode, her husband is quite the opposite. Still in his shorts and a shabby nightshirt, that he had carelessly threw on earlier that morning.

Kaoru held up the passports in her hand and sighed. "You put it in the drawer in _that _room." She pressed the passport into his hands and pointed towards the room she just came from.

Kenshin scratched his head and shrug back at his wife. "Oh well."

"Dadddddd!" Screamed a five years old as he came running up with a wireless telephone in his hand.

"Hey!" Kenshin smiled as he scooped his son into his arms. "So what's this?" he asked nodding at the phone.

"Great uncle Hiko. Wants to talk with you." Kenji said nodding at this father.

Kenshin took the phone while giving Kaoru an exasperated look before letting his son down.

As soon as his feet down the ground, Kenji pranced off.

Waiting until his son is out of his sight, Kenshin frown at his wife who stood shaking her head mischievously.

Reluctantly he pressed the answer button on the mouthpiece. "Yes, sir?."

He shot Kaoru a glance and nodded his head to affirm her. Kaoru could only grin back at her husband. "Well..I'll let you talk to Kaoru then."

He held out the mouthpiece to her a mischievous glint shining in his eyes. Kaoru took the phone and pressed it to her ear. She sighed as the voice of Hiko filled her ear.

"I DEMAND ANSWERS!" Shouted his voice.

Kaoru heaved a sigh and replied calmly. "As usual..there's no used shouting. The answer is the same as it has been every time before."

"And that is!"

"That is…I couldn't let my son stay with you knowing that some mafia might show up for dinner." Kaoru answered dully as she gave her husband a sly smile.

"Er..I won't invite anyone for dinner. Look! I deserve to take care of Kenji while you and my stupid nephew's away. I'm his great uncle, For Crying Out Loud!"

Blowing a stray hair away from her forehead she replied. "I know you're his great uncle but the answer is still no. Okay I think I have to go. See you when we're back then. Bye."

Not waiting for his reply, Kaoru hung up and threw the phone at her husband.

"He does that every time. I wonder why he never gave up." Kenshin mused.

"I know your uncle's great with Kenji, but I really couldn't leave knowing a guy with a gun hidden somewhere on his body might be having dinner in the same house with him."

Kenshin nod understandingly back.

At that moment they heard their front door banged open followed by the familiar voice. "Oi. Anyone home!"

Kaoru glance down at her watch and had to frown. The two of them trodded out to the foyer to find their all time friend standing there with a large grin pasted on his face.

"Sano..I thought you had to be at some press conference." Kenshin mused.

"Yea…it about…ten minutes." Kaoru added.

Sanosuke whistled lightly. "Wow looks like you two knew the exact timing of my schedule…But I think I should drop by to give you two a goodbye." He said winking at his friends.

"Oh come on Sano it's just a four days business trip not like we're going to be off for months." Kaoru chuckled. "Unless…you're just trying to get someone in trouble."

"…Sano! Oh gosh that was one heck of a drive you just did. Hi Kaoru..Kenshin." Soujirou came hurriedly in. You want Tomoe to kill me? She totally said that she would if you're late one more time."

"Fine. Off we go then. Bye Kaoru. And Kenshin, I better get some souvenirs when you're back." With another wink he rushed off.

"Sorry…no time to say much. But goodluck both of you." Soujirou gushed as he quickly followed Sanosuke out of the house.

"They get along pretty well don't they?" Kaoru said as she nudged in closer to Kenshin.

He nodded. "But Soujirou seemed abit surprised. Maybe he thought Sano might turn out better than I am..Well a big mistake for him."

They turned around and started to walk deeper into their house when a tiny knock on the front door caused them to spin around.

Leaning casually on the open door was none other than Enishi, in a pair of jeans and a gray shirt. And image that just screamed 'I'm wealthy and a total bad boy'.

"Hey..I just ran into that rooster head. He's going to be late for sure." He smirked at the couple.

"Oh come on, Enishi that smirk of your's really annoying." Kaoru quipped iritatedly at the guy.

"Mommyyy..when will…" Kenji complains trodding over.

Enishi gave a tiny wave at the boy. "Hey Kiddo."

As soon as the young boy saw Enishi, his face broke into a large smile as he pounce the white- headed guy.

"Uncle Enishi! What took you so long!"

Enishi scooped the boy into his arms and scoffed. "The traffic was horrid, kid. You ready to go?"

"Yea!" was the reply that came with a fervent nodding.

"But I don't see any bags, kid. Don't' expect me to lend you my clothes." Enishi drawled.

"I'll get that." Kenshin said as he walked away to retrieve his son's bag.

Kaoru walked over to her son and give him a light kiss on his cheek. "You behave yourself. Don't' give uncle Enishi a hard time, alright?"

Kenji nodded at his mom. "I will. Uncle Enishi said that if I give him a hard time he won't take me to the graveyard ever again."

Kaoru eyes widened at her son's word. She stared at the white haired guy and screech, "YOU TAKE MY SON TO THE GRAVEYARD!"

Enishi stuffed his finger into one of his ear and sigh. "How Himura could stand you is a total wonder. And by the way 'graveyard' is what I called that flower garden over the cliff."

"Why did it you call it like that!" She yelped back.

Enishi just shrugged. "That's none of your business."

Clasping both her hands to her head she grunted. "I couldn't believe I left my son with someone like you. Really! And I still couldn't believe that we made you his godfather."

Enishi just shrugged back. "Do you realised you say that every time you're going on a business trip?"

Kaoru was about to say something back but Kenshin came back with Kenji's bag in his hand.

He handed it over to Enishi and smiled. "Thanks, Enishi."

Enishi took the bag with his free arm but he drawled back. "I still don't like you Himura…"

Turning to the kid that was in his other arm he simply said. "Let's get going then, kid."

"Byeee mom…Byee dad." Came Kenji's voice as he went though the front door and into the bright sunlight outside.

Kenshin and Kaoru walked out after Enishi to see him tugging the young boy into the passenger seat and got himself into the driver's seat. Within another second the slick silver car was zooming away down the street.

Kenshin drew his wife to him. "I couldn't believe he is so great with Kenji."

"I couldn't believe he is great person with all that attitude." Kaoru chuckled snuggling closer to her husband.

He smiled warmly at his wife. **–We owe so much to him…-**

"Come on..we have a plane to catch and I'm still not ready." He pouted.

Kaoru pouted playfully at him. "Aww…poor you. " and walk back into the house calling over her shoulder. "But that's not my problem, mister."

"Oh…so that's what you say?" He called back with a sly grin on his face. "Well...looks like you're going to get some consequences from what you just said, honey." He purred as he quickly dash after her closing the door behind him.

_**-End-**_

**A/N**: Ohh…so that was the longest chapter I've written. Hope you all enjoyed the story. And please Review. Let me know what you think about it.. And lastly. Thank you so much all to those who had supported this story so far. See you again soon. Best wishes and goodluck… !


End file.
